When it Rains
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: Sequel to 'Caught out in the Rain'. Daniel's physical scars have healed, but there is deep wound that is still fresh. This is a psychological piece with a touch of romance. There is sexual suggestion, but I do not write sex scenes...sorry.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE from the PHOENIX: this is a sequel to 'Caught out in the Rain'.

When it Rains

Chapter One

Daniel sat at his desk flipping through a set of photos that SG-7 had taken last week. The symbols on the walls of the ruins were sandscript in nature, but it was fancier than the Earth version making it more difficult to read. The phone on his desk rang shrilly disrupting his concentration.

"Hello?"

"Daniel, are we going to get out of this cavern or what?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"Oh…um…that wasn't the answer I was expecting. After all grabbing some fresh air for lunch was your idea."

"Right." Daniel looked at his watch. "I had completely lost track of time."

"Still interested in escaping? I tried talking Carter and Teal'c into it, but Carter is too attached to that Reck'nis to be parted from it and Teal'c couldn't understand why we would want to leave the Base when there is perfectly good food right here."

"No surprises there." Daniel chuckled. "I'll be upstairs in a minute."

"You walk'en?"

"No, Dr. Brightman will yell at me."

"Then we should talk your car, mines too full of random things that I have never gotten around to throwing away."

"Why am I not surprised."

Daniel hung up the phone and slipped on his fingerless gloves. He maneuvered his wheelchair into the hall and down to the elevator. The smooth surface of the hallway floors made for easy travel. He met Jack in his office and the two of them made their way back to elevator to get to the surface. Jack looked down at Daniel with a barely contained grin.

"Something wrong, Jack?"

"No, no. Nothing."

Daniel furrowed his brow at the sing song tone Jack had taken. He decided to just do his best to ignore the look while they rode the slow elevator up. Jack leaned up against the side of the elevator and continued to stare as if waiting for Daniel to say something.

"So…" Jack broke the silence "big date tonight, eh?"

"What?"

"Tec Sergeant Emeris."

"Who?"

"Good God man, you don't even know her last name?" Jack mocked.

"Tanya?"

"That's her."

"How…how do you even know about that. I asked her out like three hours ago."

"I am All Knowing." Jack replied with a smile.

Daniel reached up and pushed his glasses up so that he could pinch the bridge of his nose. The last thing he really needed was for Jack to be on his case about this. As it was Daniel was already dreading the evening, wondering what had possessed him to approach the poor woman.

"You do know that she's my third niece twice removed." Jack informed.

"What?!"

"So if I hear that you're anything less that a perfect gentleman I will not hesitate to send you on a suicide mission."

"Jack…"

"I've already got surveillance set up."

"I wish I could know if you are serious." Daniel sighed.

"Serious as a heart attack."

"Do you even know what 'twice removed' means?"

"Uh…"

"I thought so." Daniel rolled his eyes. "She isn't related to you at all."

"Hey, all the Airmen and women in this mountain are my Children."

"You are so full of it."

"I know." Jack beamed.

The elevator doors slid open and Daniel gratefully escaped. Chuckling Jack walked quickly to catch up with his friend. They came to the checkpoint guard and signed out of the Base.

"Sir, you two may need umbrellas."

"It's raining." Daniel asked.

"Raining?" Jack repeated. "It never rains around here."

"Well it is now, Sir."

Daniel wheeled back and forth a few feet in indecision and then simply signed back into the log sheet. Jack gave Daniel a confused look.

"What are you doing?"

"Signing back in."

"Why?"

"Because it's raining."

"Daniel, we won't melt."

"I might rust."

"That thing is made out of carbon fiber not metal." Jack pointed out.

"Jack, I just don't want to go out in the rain, alright?"

"Alright." Jack surrendered. "I guess if we hurry we might catch Teal'c in the mess hall."

Daniel spun around and hastily made his way back to the elevator. Jack watched him leave, lost in thought. The guard had to prompt Jack to sign back in. He did so and walked over to where Daniel was waiting for the elevator to return. They waited in silence, a new tension hanging between them. Once on the elevator Jack studied his friend.

"Daniel…is there something you're not tell me?"

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"Daniel?"

"You're All Knowing…remember?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Although Daniel had run over a thousands reasons and excuses in his mind to not keep the spur of the moment date that he had set up, he still found himself sitting across the table from the raven haired woman. The restaurant had a nice dark atmosphere giving each table a sense of privacy. However he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

Daniel had completely forgotten what he had ordered, at this point he was so flustered that wasn't even sure what kind of food they served here. He knew he should be thinking of something to say, but his mind was completely frozen. She was beautiful, but he couldn't seem to find the courage to actually tell her so.

Tanya didn't look at ease with their situation either. She was currently filling the uncomfortable silence by pretending to admire the art on the dimly lit walls. Eventually she weld her eyes shut and turned to face Daniel before opening them again. Caught in a moment of eye contact they stared at one another until Tanya's expression melted into a shy smile.

"This is silly," Tanya admitted "I feel like I'm fifteen again."

"I don't feel much older. I honestly have no idea what to say. It's been an embarrassingly long time since I've done the 'date' thing."

"Same here. Working at the SGC does not make things any easier."

"Not many of us 'civilian' types around there to chose from?"

"No, not really." Tanya flushed. "Plus the job tends to take over your life."

"I never really thought about that, I guess I just assumed that SG-1 were the only ones that failed to have lives of their own. Teal'c never leaves the Base other than on missions, Jack only leaves when the Stanley Cup Finals are playing, I'm not even sure Sam goes home anymore now that we have the Reck'nis."

"Well behind the scenes most of us don't go anywhere either, and even if we do it is almost impossible to build a trusting relationship when you can't even tell someone where you go all day."

"Speaking of which, what do you do at the SGC?"

"I'm a Botany Bioengineer."

"Really? Should I be calling you Doctor?"

"Technically, yes." Tanya chuckled. "When any SG team brings back plant life samples I have to try and categorize it and see if I can find a good use for it."

"Any luck?"

"Sadly not really. I'm starting to think that a plant is a plant."

"Um…okay."

"By that I mean the genetic code of an off world pine tree is amazingly similar to that of one found in Canada."

"Kinda looks like Canada out there too."

"I'm just surprised there isn't more biodiversity." Tanya sighed. "And more than a little disappointed."

"What about that plant that tried to over grow the SGC?"

"I was _so_ excited, unfortunately General O'Neil ordered it all destroyed…even the frozen samples I had."

"Jack can be a little…over cautious at times."

"That's not what I've heard." Tanya replied with a sly grin.

"Suddenly I don't think I'm at liberty to discuss your Superior Officer's past actions."

Tanya laughed, a delicate musical sound. With the ice finally broken they both found themselves able to relax. When silence settled over them once again it no longer held the uncomfortable edge to it. Daniel was so distracted by Tanya's smile that he barely noticed dinner being set on the table.

Picking up a fork Daniel looked down at the pasta based dish that had been placed in front of him. Furrowing his brow Daniel poked at the meal with the utensil to reveal a small round piece of white meat. He stared at the pasta, not sure what to do next.

"Not hungry?"

"Um…" Daniel blushed "it's not that, it's just…I guess I lost all ability to read, possibly even think at the beginning of this evening."

"What makes you say that?"

"I am allergic to shellfish."

"How allergic?"

"Violently. One of these scallop and we'd be spending the rest of the night in the ER. I might even end up dead."

"Again." Tanya chuckled.

"I'm getting rather famous for that, aren't I?"

"How many other people do you know with more lives than a cat?"

"Good point."

Lifting up her plate of harmless chicken primavera Tanya swapped it for the deadly seafood dish. Daniel thanked her and they continued the meal with idle chatter. By the time they had finished a few glasses of after dinner wine they were comfortable enough to be swapping stories.

"One time, I honestly thought General O'Neil was going to kill me." Tanya giggled.

"He really is more bark than bite."

"Perhaps you don't recall how steamed he was when the Base's water supply was overtaken by a hybridized alien algae."

"So that was your fault?" Daniel smiled. "Why was Jack so mad? I only heard about the incident second hand, but I don't recall it being harmful."

"You weren't in the locker room shower when it happened."

"And I take it Jack was."

"His skin was green for three days."

"I don't remember that!"

"SG-1 was off world at the time and anyone who did know the General's 'condition' was put on threat of Treason if they told you guys. So my life is now in your hands."

"My lips are sealed."

Tanya laughed and pushed away her wine glass before the waiter could refill it. As much fun as the evening had turned out to be they both had to be back on Base early in the morning. Worse yet Daniel had a mission off world as well. Suddenly realizing how late it was Daniel paid for the meal so that they could leave.

Although Tanya had picked the restaurant Daniel had driven them so they both walked out to his car. Despite having regained his mobility Daniel had never bothered to remove the modification that had been made to his car. Now instead of the usual break and gas pedal all of the controls were on the steering wheel itself.

Once in the car Tanya watched in fascination as Daniel pulled a necklace out from his shirt that had a small metal medallion on it. He gripped it by the edges and swiped it over his chest. Daniel adjusted his balance as his legs lost their sensation.

"How does that work?"

"It's an electromagnet that is activated by squeezing the sides, the magnet turns a switch that's just under my skin. I had it threaded up to my chest to make it easier to turn on and off. Although Dr. Brightman has tweaked it lately so that it doesn't turn all the way off."

"Why?"

"There are more downsides to paraplegia than just an inability to walk, with the low setting I can avoid them without as much risk in wearing out the crystal-nerve connection."

"I hope I haven't caused any harm by making you walk tonight."

"Not at all, I need to stretch out at least once a day anyway to keep from losing muscle tone and preventing deep vein thrombosis."

Using the hand controls Daniel drove Tanya back to her house. Stopping the car he passed the magnet over his chest again so that he could walk her to her door. She opened the door, but didn't step inside. After a few moments of indecision she turned around.

"Would you like to come inside?"

"I…I would love to, but I really can't tonight."

"I suppose the fact that I ate those evil scallops going to save us from the awkwardness of a 'good night' kiss."

"I'm afraid so, unless you're interested in hanging out in the ER."

"Tempting, but I guess I'll pass." Tanya mocked. "I had a wonderful time, even if I don't know what possessed you to do this."

"I believe this whole night began because I rudely trapped you in an elevator." Daniel replied. "Have I managed to prove myself a gentleman yet?"

"I don't know," Tanya smiled mischievously "I might need a little more convincing."

"I was hoping you'd say that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Colonel Carter?"

"Yes, Teal'c?"

"I believe that there is something wrong with Daniel Jackson."

"What makes you say that?"

"He is not acting like himself."

"How so?" Sam asked, trying to hide a smile.

"He has shown no interest in the carvings on these ruins. He is instead…wandering."

Sam chuckled. She looked up from the equipment that she was working with. Daniel was about twenty feet away, just idly meandering around. The planet was a lush one, far more tropical than most that they visited. Even though the ceiling had long since vanished the ruins that Teal'c had referred to were the only reason that there was a clearing here. The stone floor and pillars offered her a place to work away from the growth of the jungle.

Teal'c shifted his weight and changed his grip on his staff weapon. Despite this being a purely scientific mission he looked as though he was expecting an attack at any moment. The way he was watching Daniel showed that he clearly disapproved with the archeologist's uncharacteristic laid back behaviour.

"Daniel?" Sam called.

"Yeah?"

"You're making Teal'c nervous."

"Really?" Daniel turned around and smiled.

"He thinks you should be over here working like the rest of us."

"I already know what the ruins have to say." Daniel shrugged. "I've got a whole file full of pictures, I spent three weeks here half a year ago."

"So why did you wish to return?" Teal'c asked.

"I never got a chance to walk around that time."

Sam chuckled, but Teal'c simply raised a disapproving eyebrow. While Sam got back to work Daniel went back to wandering. Teal'c was right, he wasn't needed on this mission, but he had wanted to come anyway. Anything to get out of his subterranean office and stretch his legs.

Walking down a small path made by animals Daniel came across a stunning cluster of flowers. The orchid looking plant had six white blossoms with purple centers. The plant was growing on the bark of another tree like a piece of jewelry.

Although he knew he really shouldn't Daniel pulled a plastic zip bag and collected three of the stunning flowers. Placing them carefully in the bag he blew some air into it before closing it so that the flowers wouldn't be crushed.

"Daniel?" Sam called. "We're ready to go."

Daniel placed the flowers in one of his cargo pockets and made his way back to the others. Teal'c was helping Sam pack up the gear she had brought along.

"Already?" Daniel asked. "A two day mission that doesn't invole injury, death, or blood…that has to be some sort of record."

"This planet is too large to test the Reck'nis on." Sam replied. "No sense in running more tests."

"There is also too much life anyway." Daniel added. "It would be a shame to destroy a forested world, even if there isn't anyone living on it."

"Hey, who said anything about destroying?" Sam said in mock anger. "No faith in me?"

"You were the one who told me that if you got it wrong you might slice the planet in half."

"I may have exaggerated the danger. Either way, this planet won't work."

"Then let's pack it up."

"Got something to get back to?" Sam grinned. "Or someone?"

"I can't believe it's taken this long for you to jab at me about that."

"Well, I told the General he wasn't allowed to pester…so I had to try and be on my best behavoiur."

"Of course the fact that you talked directly to Tanya tempered most of your curiosity already, didn't it?"

"Maybe." Sam gave Daniel an innocent look. "I'm just glad you made it out of dinner alive."

"Ha, ha."

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c broke in "am I to understand that you are having relations with a member of the SGC?"

"'Relations'?" Daniel repeated. "I'm not sure I'd call it that."

"Then how do you refer to your interactions?"

"Oh wow…look at the time." Daniel said and then looked at his watch. "We should get going."

Teal'c seemed to accept Daniel's redirection and lifted up two of the heavy equipment cases. Daniel helped Sam with the rest and soon they were back on the ramp at the SGC. Since the world they had been on had been extensively researched the medical check went quickly.

Daniel and Teal'c both made their way to the locker room. Pulling off his SG jacket Daniel simply switched it out for a fresh one. Teal'c was already half undressed, but he stopped and stared at Daniel for a moment.

"Uh…Teal'c?"

"Why is it that you no longer shower after our missions?"

"I do, just not here. I'm…uh…more comfortable at home."

"I see."

"But thank you for taking an interest in my hygiene."

Daniel forced a smile, but Teal'c simply nodded and headed off to the showers himself. Walking back to his office Daniel sighed heavily at the wheelchair waiting for him. Closing his eyes for a moment he took a deep breath. The last thing he really wanted to do at the moment was get back in the chair. However he had been walking for two full days.

Knowing there was nothing to be done, and realizing he should be grateful that he could even take the breaks, he sat down. He used the medallion he always wore to turn off the device under his skin and was paralyzed once more. Feeling heavy hearted Daniel made his way out of his office to go home.

It wasn't until he was almost to his car that Daniel remembered the flowers in his pocket. He turned around for several reasons, for one thing if he was caught taking alien plants off the Base Jack would kill him. The other reason was the fact that he had picked those flowers for a reason. Coming to Tanya's lab door Daniel knocked.

"Come in." Tanya replied. "Daniel…you're back early."

"Sam decided that the planet wasn't good enough."

"Oh dear, if she's just as picky about her planets as she is her men this search could take a while."

"You know I was going to mention that to her, but then I remembered how much I enjoy not being beaten senseless."

"Smart man."

Daniel smiled and pulled out the bag with the three ornate flowers. Tanya knelt down so that she was at his eye level to accept the gift. She held up the bag and inspected the contents.

"Awe, how sweet." Tanya smiled. "You brought me a bug. A little unorthodox, but still cute."

"A bug?"

"I know you're not a botanist, Dr. Jackson," Tanya teased "but even you should know that flowers don't do this…"

Tanya tipped the contents of the zip lock bag out onto the counter. The three colourful flowers tumbled out. Daniel still didn't understand until Tanya reached out and gently poked at the one in the middle. The 'flower' suddenly reared up and spread out its front petals in an aggressive display.

"What is that?"

"It's a type of orchid mantis." Tanya replied as she gently picked up the creature.

"You've seen them before?"

"A different variety lives here on Earth. I have a terrarium of alien plants that he should be happy in."

Tanya brought the mantis over to a glass cage full of tropical plants. The front door swung open and she place him inside. After crawling up one of the plants the mantis arranged his legs so that he once again formed a perfect orchid.

"Fascinating." Daniel commented. "He looks just like a flower."

"He's a biomimic, he tries to fool prey into thinking he's a flower so they'll come closer."

"Well, it worked. I had no idea. Sorry about bringing you an insect as a gift."

"That's okay, he'll last longer than a flower. Thank you."

Tanya leaned in to give Daniel a kiss for the present. Without his brakes on Daniel ended up rolling away from her. He chuckled and set the brake. Seizing the opportunity Tanya locked him in a passionate kiss. Daniel reached up and ran his hand through her sleek black hair. When she pulled away Daniel was left smiling.

"You are something special." Daniel breathed.

"Oh?"

"How many other women would react so favourably to being given a bug?"

"Perhaps Melissa down the hall, she's an entomologist."

"Really?" Daniel replied with false interest. "Hmmm…I wonder what she's doing tonight…"

"I would guess she'll be going home to her husband."

"Ah, in that case, you can keep the bug."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"You are a strong one…most men would be crying for mercy by now."

"Maybe I'm just smart enough to know that won't help."

"If you were 'smart' you would not have come here to steal from me."

"I didn't steal anything."

Daniel cried out weakly as Tefnut's First Prime kicked him in the ribs. One of the crystals he had swallowed shifted and sent a lancing pain through his stomach. The wandering shards had already internally bled him to death twice, but Tefnut still assumed that his captive's body had simply given out due to the torments he was inflicting.

"Your lies weary me. Jaffa! Take him out to the clearing, we will flush his friend from the woods. It is one thing to bare suffering…it is far harder to watch and do nothing."

"There…there is no one out there to help me."

"That would be most unfortunate, a fate such as your deserves an audience."

Daniel jerked awake, tearing himself free from the memory induced nightmare. Bringing his racing heart back under control he reached up and ran his hand through his drenched hair. The night sweats were starting to become more irritating than the nightmares themselves.

With the crystal in his back turned off for the night he could only sweat above the point of injury. However that didn't make the situation any more pleasant. Turning on the crystal he hauled himself out of bed. Stepping into the bathroom he started to draw a hot bath.

Daniel peeled off his sweat sticky clothes and lowered himself into the hot water. Leaning back he closed his eyes and tried to forget the violent past. His thoughts drifted to Tanya. She had asked him once again to spend the night, but he had hidden being the excuse of having to go off world once again.

Not that he had lied, he was supposed to be bright eyed and bushy tailed on the Gate ramp in about three hours. However that wasn't the true reason behind his continual refusal of her offer.

"I'm not being fair to either of us." Daniel sighed heavily.

Fearing that they both were just going to end up getting hurt Daniel made vague plans to end the relationship. The problem was that he didn't know any reasonable way to do it. They enjoyed one another's company, that much was clear.

"But is that enough?"

Realizing that he was talking to himself Daniel shook his head. After making good use of the soap to remove the salty sweat in his hair he got out of the tub. Looking at the clock he decided that it really wasn't worth trying to go back to sleep for two hours. Getting dressed he grabbed his car keys and headed for the Base.

Daniel knew he shouldn't be walking, since he was about to spend three days off world. Dr. Brightman remained cautious about overloading the neural-crystal connections and ruining them forever. At the moment, however, Daniel really didn't care. He wandered into his office and half heartedly started working on a translation for SG-9.

Several hours later Sam stood at the bottom of the ramp making some last minute adjustments to the equipment she was bringing along. After many months of searching for a suitable planet to test the Reck'nis on she was hoping that this time she'd found it. Teal'c stepped up to her.

"Is Daniel Jackson not joining in our mission?"

"What? No…I mean 'yes he is'." Sam replied.

"Then he is running late."

"Well, so am I."

"I will locate him."

"Thank you, Teal'c."

Unphased Sam continued to tinker with the delicate device in her hands. They weren't taking the Reck'nis with them just yet, but she hoped the next mission would include a test run. After about ten minutes Teal'c returned with Daniel who was still buttoning his off world jacket.

"I…uh…got lost in my work."

"You appeared to be sleeping on your desk." Teal'c corrected bluntly.

"I was reading by osmosis."

Sam chuckled but Teal'c just furrowed his brow. He was obviously trying to decided if Daniel actually possessed some alternative means to reading that he was unaware of. Eventually Teal'c just asked Daniel what he had meant by the comment. Sam listened to Daniel try to explain the joke while the Gate dialed.

When the Gate opened Daniel still had yet to find a successful way of explaining himself. Sam smiled at the pair and picked up one of the cases of instruments. Walking up the ramp before the others she stepped through. This was a well studied world and she knew that it held no hidden dangers.

Sam did not often step through the Gate into ugly weather without warning. However this time a light rain splashed across her face. Not thinking anything of it she continued to walk towards the DHD. She heard Daniel and Teal'c joining her and the Gate snap shut.

Turning around Sam noticed with alarm that Daniel had suddenly lost all his colour. He flinched slightly every time a raindrop struck his face. Teal'c was carrying the rest of the equipment towards her, but Daniel was glued to the spot where he'd first stepped through the Gate.

"Daniel?"

"I'm fine." Daniel answered automatically.

"Are you sure?"

Daniel nodded. He visibly swallowed hard and took a few steps forward. The storm around them intensified slightly. Sam watched concerned as Daniel started trembling slight. Looking determined to ignore whatever was happening he stepped down off the stone dais.

"Daniel?" Sam asked again.

"I said I'm okay." Daniel insisted. "Let's just get this over with."

Sam nodded and started looking about for a good place to set up her makeshift lab. It was important that the planet they used for testing was uninhabited, roughly the same size as Earth, with a similar magnetic field, atmosphere, so and so forth. She only wanted to have to go through the complicated calibration process once.

The clearing around the Stargate seemed as good as any place so she instructed Teal'c to start setting up a shelter since most of the equipment did not enjoy getting wet. While everything was happening Sam kept one eye on Daniel. He was aimlessly pacing back and forth, looking about as nervous as a cat in a dog fighting ring.

Sam didn't know what was wrong, but it didn't take much to realize that it was getting worse by the second. She was just about to tell the others that she couldn't work in the rain and that they should just go home until it blew over. However before she could make the announcement Daniel suddenly began violently dry heaving.

"Teal'c!" Sam cried. "Dial home!"

By the time Sam got to Daniel he seemed to have control of himself once again. Standing in the increasingly heavy rain with his eyes closed he took a deep breath. Sam reached out and touched his shoulder. Daniel jerked away from her. He wrapped his arms over his stomach and wretched again.

"Daniel, what's happening? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Daniel replied quietly. "Just get me out of here."

"Colonel Carter," Teal'c called "we have clearance to return to Earth. Daniel Jackson, do you require assistance?"

"No."

Daniel took a step towards the Gate and seemed to have trouble with his balance. Sam reached out once again to steady him, but he deftly avoided her touch. Daniel walked at a quick pace up to the open Gate and disappeared through it. Sam instantly went to follow.

"Colonel Carter, what of the equipment?"

"Just leave it."

"I shall remain to guard."

Sam's last concern at the moment was the equipment, she knew it wasn't going to be stolen. However she didn't feel it was useful to argue with Teal'c at the moment. When she returned to the Base Jack and Daniel were at the base of the ramp, already in a heated argument. Someone from medical tried to offer Daniel a blanket, but he refused it.

"Daniel, what the hell is going on?"

"I just forgot to eat this morning and my blood sugar dropped."

"Teal'c made it sound like someone was dying. Now what is wro…"

"Nothing!" Daniel snapped. "I'm fine, you're over reacting."

"**I'm** over reacting? Goddamn it, Daniel, if you are going to send this Base into full alert every time you skip a meal…"

"Jack…"

"Unless the next words out of your mouth have something to do with what is really going on here, I don't want to hear them."

Sam held her breath in the silence that followed. Daniel glared at Jack spitefully before simply stalking off. The SGC members still in the Gateroom were frozen in place like a movie set on pause. Annoyed Jack ordered them away. Standing at the bottom of the ramp he just stared at the door where Daniel had stormed off. Sam carefully stepped up to stand next to him.

"I didn't handle that very well, did I?"

"Not really, Sir."

"I don't know what to do, Carter. Until now it's been little things, refusing to go to certain planets, sleeping on Base some days, not even coming in on others. Something is eating at him from the inside and I can't figure out what it is. "

"The rain…"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Sir, I think what just happened was a panic attack."

"Panic attack?"

"I could be completely wrong, but it seemed to me that the weather on the other side triggered it."

"Why would Daniel panic over the weather?"

"Because he spent some of his darkest hours being tortured in the rain."

"Tefnut." Jack growled.

"Exactly."

"So why won't he just ask for help?"

"Would you admit to being afraid of rain?"

"No." Jack sighed.

Jack crossed his arms over his chest and became locked in thought. Sam didn't like the scheming look that the General was getting. She decided it was best to stop him now before he came up with a plan.

"I'll go talk to Daniel, Sir."

"No. We can't help him, Carter, he won't let us." Jack shook his head. "Trust me, I know. He's almost as stubborn as I am."

Jack's dark eyes regained their mischievous glitter, which made Sam nervous. Finally formulating a plan Jack smiled brightly.

"Alright, Carter, back at it."

"Sir?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you left a man behind."

"Wha…what?"

"Go get Teal'c. Better yet, go back and finish your calculations."

"What about Daniel?"

"You can fair without him, he's no good at math anyway."

"That's not true."

"You have your orders, Colonel."

Jack didn't leave Sam any more room to ask questions. Striding up to the control room he gave the orders for them to redial the last planet. Sam looked for a moment like she was going to be insubordinate, however when the Gate opened she shook her head sadly and left.

Walking into his office Jack sat down and picked up the phone. He called down to Daniel's office. Daniel grumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'hello'.

"Daniel, you're taking the week off."

"What?"

"Go home, that's an order."

"You can't give me orders."

"You may not be in the Air Force, but I still sign the pay checks around here."

"No you don't," Daniel countered "they are electronically signed by the government."

"Whatever, I don't want to see your hide around here for the next week."

"Fine."

Daniel hung up the phone with a sharp click. Jack was undisturbed by the rude disconnection and dialed another number. A musical voice, much more pleasant than the last answered.

"Tec Sergeant Emeris?"

"Yes, Sir?" Tanya replied.

"I want to see you in my office."

"Now…now, Sir?"

"Now."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack got up and went over to one of the many filing cabinets. He pulled out a folder and flicked through it. Just as he sat back down there was a polite knock on his door. Jack told Tanya to come in and have a seat, which she did without question.

"Emeris…I see on your file that you haven't taken any leave in nearly two years."

"I've been very busy, Sir."

"Understandable, but unacceptable."

"Sir?"

"You're taking this week off, starting immediately."

"Immediately?"

"Those are your orders, Sergeant. Now go."

"Uh…yes, Sir."

Looking like a child being sent home from school on suspension Tanya got up and headed for the door.

"Sergeant?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"If you come across a disgruntled archeologist in the parking lot please remind him for me that he's not welcome on this Base for the week either."

"Is that an order, Sir?" Tanya asked with a shy smile.

"No, not an order…just a suggestion."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

More angry at himself than anything else Daniel slammed his front door shut. Still soaking wet from the rain he marched directly into the bathroom. Without taking off his clothing off he stepped into the shower. Turning the water all the way to hot he pulled on the lever that changed the water flow from the tub to the shower. He jerked back as the water stuck his skin, but he was determined not to turn off the water.

"I need to get over this, it's just water."

Despite the brave words and the nearly scalding hot temperatures Daniel found himself beginning to shiver. Gritting his teeth he sat down so that he could close his eyes without risk of falling. Even with the crystal working he still found himself with balance issues when he wasn't paying attention.

Sitting on the floor of the tub Daniel pulled his knees up to his chest and tried to calm his racing heart. The hot water did nothing to stop the cold prickly feeling that was spreading over his skin. He kept telling himself that his reaction to water striking his skin was ridiculous, that he was over the ordeal. However his body and mind were of different opinions on the matter.

The longer he sat in the water the stronger his reaction became. He started compulsively rubbing at the bracelet scars he still wore around his wrists. By the time Tefnut had strung him up as bait for Sam he had already died three times. The time spent in the sarcophagus had taken almost more of a toll on his sanity than the physical abuse.

Daniel started gasping for breath, but was still unwilling to turn off the water. He tried to swallow, but found his throat suddenly dry. The thirst that had plagued him during his time in Tefnut's care had almost become worse than the intentional torture that had been inflicted upon him. However, the single event that came back to him every time it rained was Sam's act of mercy.

"She helped you." Daniel muttered to himself. "Death from dehydration hours later wouldn't have been any better. She did the right thing…you were grateful at the time."

Daniel had told himself this speech a hundred times. However it did nothing to stop the fear and anxiety from creeping into his blood. The longer he stayed under the shower's spray the more realistic the memory of that night became.

The bullet had torn through his heart. Even mortally damaged the organ had desperately kept beating. At the time death had come within seconds, in his memory his broken heart shuddered in his chest for what seemed like an eternity.

As the rain like spray continued to fall Daniel's heart raced faster. Eventually the cold crawling over his skin, mixed with his laboring heart lead to an uncontrollable nausea. Pitching forward on his hands and knees Daniel began violently retching. He tried to ride it out, but when he started tasting bile he gave in.

Turning off the water almost instantly alleviated his symptoms. However his anxiety was quickly replaced by anger. Snarling in disgust with himself Daniel lashed out at the tile wall. The unforgiving wall bloodied his knuckles, but he barely noticed.

Crawling out of the shower Daniel peeled off his sopping wet off-world uniform. All he wanted to do at the moment was curl up in bed and sleep for the next three days. As he pulled a blue towel off the rack the door bell rang. Rolling his eyes Daniel wrapped the towel around his waist and headed for the door. He yanked open the door.

"Damn it, Jack, just lea…"

Daniel stopped midsentance. Standing on his door step Tanya smiled shyly. At a loss for words Daniel just stared at her. When the towel he was wearing went to slip he acted with cat like reflexes to catch it.

"I'm sorry, Daniel, I should have called first."

"Yeah…uh…I mean…it's okay. I…uh…"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Yes." Daniel admitted.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I can go."

"I've just had a rough day…"

"I understand. I'll see you later."

Tanya flashed him a forced smile. As she turned away Daniel's stomach knotted once again. She was half way down his front walk before he made his decision. Keeping his towel up with one hand he trotted out of his house. When he reached out and touched her shoulder she turned around.

"Wait…don't go."

"Are you sure?"

Daniel nodded and lead Tanya inside. He left her in the living room while he went to seek out some clothes. When he came back out Tanya was inspecting the vast collection of artifacts.

"Daniel, how many chess sets does one man need?"

"I wasn't aware that one could ever have enough."

Tanya shook her head and chuckled. She sat down on the couch and invited him to do the same. Daniel suddenly realized that this was the first time they'd been together in a non public place. His already turbulent stomach suddenly flipped again. He sat down, but kept his distance. She seemed to notice the blood on his knuckles but didn't say anything.

"Wait a minute, why aren't you at the SGC. I thought you worked today."

"Normally yes, but I've been placed on a mandatory week long vacation."

"Mandatory vacation? Oh no…Jack." Daniel moaned. "I am so sorry."

"Honestly, I don't mind."

"He has no right to drive you away from work."

"The General just wants to help you, Daniel."

"I don't need his help." Daniel snarled. "I'm fine."

Tanya visibly flinched at Daniel's tone. He instantly regretted snapping at her, but didn't know how to apologize. Closing his eyes he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. He jerked as Tanya put her hand on his shoulder causing her to pull away.

"Easy, Daniel."

"What did Jack tell you?"

"Nothing."

"How much do you know?"

"As much as I hate to admit this: the exploits of SG-1 run like wildfire around the Base."

"We're quite the soap opera, eh?"

"More like a sci-fi drama." Tanya smiled sadly. "I'm sure I don't know all the details, and I'm sure I have plenty of them wrong. However, I do know you were tortured and that has to have lasting effects."

"At least I'm walking again."

"That isn't the effect I was talking about."

Daniel grit his teeth and blinked against the acid sting of tears that he refused to shed. This time when Tanya reached out to touch him he was able to pull away before she made contact.

"Daniel…"

"Tanya, all of my friends have been captured and tortured. Sam, Teal'c, Jack, they've all been through it…none of them are crazy."

"Neither are you."

"I can't even listen to the rain, how many sane people are afraid of rain?"

"Everyone react to things differently, you can't judge your sanity by how others handle different situations. Colonel Carter and General O'Neil have been specially trained to handle it, and Teal'c isn't even human."

Tanya's reasoning didn't make Daniel feel any better. He dragged his hands through his slowly drying hair. Tanya put her hand on Daniel's shoulder. He didn't flinch away, but at the same time he didn't look at her either. He just stared sightlessly at the floor.

"It wasn't even my first time…" Daniel muttered.

"Are you trying to suggest that torture get easier with practice?"

Daniel was forced to chuckle, even if it was a slightly sarcastic sound. Tanya took the opportunity to lean in for a brief gentle kiss. Daniel returned the affection, reaching up and stroking her cheek. When he broke off the kiss he tried to force a smile. Tanya was not fooled by it.

"I wish I could help you." Tanya sighed. "I wish I could even begin to understand where you're coming from."

"What?"

"I've lived a fairly normal life. I've never lost anyone close, I've never been shot, tortured, beaten, rapped, or really abused in anyway."

"That's a good thing."

"I know, but it means I can't relate to any of your pain."

"I'm not in pain."

"Your eyes say different."

Daniel opened his mouth to disagree, but not only did words fail him, but so did his attempts to flash her a genuine smile. Tanya leaned in once more for a soft kiss. When he reacted favourably she engaged him in a more aggressive display of affection. When her hand slid down his chest to untuck his shirt Daniel took a hold of her wrist to stop her.

"Tanya…"

"I think what you need more than anything is to spend some time with someone who isn't looking to hurt you." Tanya interrupted. "Consider this the opposite of torture."

"I don't…uh…I don't think I'm ready for this kind of…commitment."

"'Commitment'?" Tanya chuckled. "Daniel, I'm not some alien princess or a chieftain's daughter, I'm not looking for a dowry. I'm just a good old fashioned American girl. So, what do you say?"

"Uh…men are the ones who receive the dowry."

Tanya rolled her eyes and was rewarded with another chuckle from her distraught partner. With a mischievous smile Tanya stood up and held her hands out for Daniel to take so she could help him stand as well. He allowed her to guide him through the house. After a few minutes of not finding the room she was looking for she turned an accusing glare on him.

"How many libraries are in this place?"

"Three."

"Do you even have a bedroom?"

Daniel nodded and took her shoulders to turn her to the right. She took the lead again and nudged him until he laid down on his back. Daniel instinctively reached up to run the magnet pendant across the crystal switch.

"Hey," Tanya protested "keep that on."

"Sorry, habit."

Crawling up next to him she settled herself on his side up against him. She reached over with one hand and began unbuttoning his shirt. Daniel tensed as she exposed the long set of scars that ran up and down his abdomen.

"Just relax, Daniel."

"If I relax I'm liable to fall asleep."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Tanya ran her hand through Daniel's hair and then over his face so that he would close his eyes. She trailed her fingertips softly down his throat and on to his chest. She couldn't keep herself from tracing the scars on his stomach. The original surgery to save his life had left a wide swath that started just under his sternum and disappeared into the waist line of his jeans.

Another smaller scar ran along side it where the pacemaker type device was implanted. She ran her hand up to the sister scar on his chest where the switch had been placed. As she continued her inspection she didn't even notice how slow his breathing had become. Tracing the largest scar again she blinked against the sting of tears.

"How did you even survive?"

When Daniel didn't answer she propped herself up on her elbow to look at his face. With his eyes closed and his expression lax in sleep he looked incredibly peaceful. Unable to see his sapphire eyes he looked ten years younger, or rather he looked much closer to his true age. Careful not to wake him she laid her head down on his chest to listen to his heart.

"Sleep well, Daniel…there's rain in tomorrow's forecast."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Falling prey to one of his many reoccurring nightmares Daniel jerked violently in his sleep. No matter how many nights it happened it never occurred to him that it was merely a dream. Sometimes even upon waking it took a few minutes to figure out why his scenery had suddenly shifted to his own home.

Locked in a seemingly endless and useless battle Daniel struggled in vain against Tefnut's First Prime. On the verge of death once again he had been drug to the sarcophagus. His rational mind knew that there was no point in fighting. If he didn't accept it peacefully the First Prime would simply kill him first. There was no reason for the Jaffa to only thrash him within an inch of his life when his life could be instantly restored.

Death was not an escape, but the terror of losing his mind and possible his soul to the healing device was enough to keep Daniel fighting to the end. Daniel used the last of his strength to put his hands on the edge of the open sarcophagus to prevent being placed inside. The First Prime was taken by surprise, having thought that his victim was only a few shallow breaths away from death.

Despite hours of being pushed up against the limits of his endurance Daniel managed to twist away from the large Jaffa. Knowing that there was no where to run he went for the Prime's throat. Yelping in surprise the Jaffa clawed at Daniel's chest when he found himself not strong enough to push him away.

"Stop! Please!"

The cry for mercy only angered Daniel further. He took his hands off his victims throat and struck him hard enough to knock him back to floor. Daniel was on him in seconds and quickly had his wrist captive. There was a uncharacteristic cry of terror that sliced through the air.

"Daniel!!"

This time Daniel recognized Tanya's strained voice. He looked down at the shivering creature pinned to the bed beneath him in a tangle of sheets. He was so shocked to see her that he didn't even realize that he was still hurting her. It wasn't until he saw the thick tears mixing with the blood seeping from her temple that he snapped out of his daze.

"Tanya…I…"

"Please let me go." Tanya whimpered.

Daniel released her instantly and scrambled to get off her. He was drenched in sweat with blood slowly oozing from four shallow gashes in his chest where she had scratched at him. Tanya struggled with the sheets to sit up. Still in shock she began weeping in earnest.

Unsure what to do Daniel reached out and gently touched her shoulder. He was a little surprised when instead of pulling away she threw her arms around him for comfort and cried against his chest. He held her in a light embrace and stroked her raven hair.

"Tanya, I am so sorry. I…I didn't even know you were here."

"It's my fault." Tanya whispered between her tears. "I shouldn't have stayed after you fell asleep."

"This is in no way your fault."

"At least now I know why you never accepted any of my invitations to spend the night at my place." Tanya forced a chuckle.

"I should have told you. I should have warned you."

"How could you possibly know how you act in your sleep?"

"I've destroyed several perfectly innocent pillows."

This time Tanya managed a more genuine laugh. She pulled away and brushed away her tears. Her throat had turned an angry red where he had tried to choke her and blood still ran down her face. Daniel carefully wiped the blood away from the injury to get a better look at it.

"Come on, let's go."

"Go?" Tanya repeated. "Wh…where?"

"The emergency room."

"What? No…I…I'm fine."

"You need stitches, and we need to make sure nothing is broken."

"No, I'm okay, really. Just a little shaken."

"We're going, doctor's orders."

"You're not a medical doctor." Tanya pointed out.

"Don't make me call Jack and have him make it an Official Order."

"You call the General at this hour and I have a feeling you'll be in hotter water than me."

"I'll risk it."

Daniel left no more room for argument. He got up and went into the bathroom for a wash cloth that he ran under some cold water. Already dressed Tanya winced in pain as she stood up. The broken skin over her eye suddenly started bleeding heavier. Daniel returned and pressed the cold cloth against the wound. He stared at her for a moment lost in thought.

"Daniel?"

"I'm sorry." Daniel apologized again. "I can't believe that I would hurt you after everything you've done for me."

"It was an accident, Daniel."

Although he was not feeling any less guilty about what had happened Daniel nodded. Once in the car he began to drive them towards the Base, even though it was late there would still be a medical staff there. However Tanya asked if they could just go to the local hospital. She said still wasn't convinced that the cut needed medical attention and didn't want to bother the already over worked Base staff.

Daniel agreed without questioning her motives even though he didn't really buy her explanation. He knew that if he took her to the Base that rumors would spread through the SGC faster than an alien virus. Personally he was used to the negative attention and whispers there, but he could understand why Tanya would be hesitant.

When they pulled into the hospital parking lot a light misting rain had begun to fall. Tanya offered to go inside alone, but he assured her that he could handle the quick walk. The receptionist seemed unphased by the blood soaked cloth that Tanya was still holding against her temple. She still had Tanya fill out several pages of paperwork. It was just after three in the morning and the place was dead.

However the officer on duty in the waiting room had snapped to attention when they walked in. Unnoticed by the pair he muttered something into his radio. Daniel started to follow Tanya and the receptionist into the back room when the officer reached out and grabbed his shoulder from behind. Daniel jerked away in surprise and turned around. Tanya went to stop as well but the receptionist hustled her through the double doors.

"Sir, unless you require medical attention you'll have to wait out here."

"Okay."

Daniel walked over to one of the rows of chairs that had been set up next to a large fish tank. Watching the brightly coloured fish swim back and forth he waited patiently. After about half an hour a police officer of notable rank stepped through the front doors and into the ER waiting area. Daniel only glanced at him briefly before returned this attention to the fish.

The two officers had a hushed conversation that Daniel was only vaguely aware of. It wasn't until he heard the second officer approaching that he looked up. The man's hair and eyes seemed to be the exact same shade of ebony black. The officer was soaking wet from the increasingly heavy storm, but he didn't seem to care. He glared at Daniel silently.

"Hello." Daniel greeted.

"Can I see some ID, Sir?"

"Um…okay." Daniel reached for his wallet and realized that he didn't have it. "I'm sorry, I don't have any on me, we left the house in a bit of a rush."

"Of course. Name?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"Doctor?"

"Of archeology."

"I see." The officer replied, clearly unimpressed. "What happened to your hand?"

"What? Oh…" Daniel looked down at the dried blood and brusing on his knuckles from eariler that day. "It's fine, I just slipped and hit it against the shower wall."

"Can I see it?"

Without thinking twice Daniel lifted up his hand for the cop's inspection. With the speed of a striking cobra the officer latched a cold metal handcuff around Daniel's wrist. Before Daniel could even realize what had happened the cop used the cuff to haul him to his feet and twist him around. Confused by the sudden turn of events Daniel wasn't even sure how the officer managed to get his other wrist and cuff it to the other behind his back.

"What's going on?"

"Shut up!"

Daniel cried out as officer struck him hard between the shoulder blades with his elbow. Knocked momentarily breathless Daniel couldn't find his voice to protest. He tried to pull away but the officer had a strong grip on the chain between the painfully tight cuffs.

"You got him, David?" The officer on duty asked casually.

"Yeah, thanks for the call Jamal."

"Anytime. I thought you'd want to deal with it personally."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Daniel managed to gasp "there's been a mistake."

"One more sound out of you, 'Doc', and I'll beat you senseless."

"Wha…what? Why?"

The officer jerked up hard on the handcuffs lancing a sharp pain up Daniel's wrists and into his shoulders. Using his grip as leverage the officer marched Daniel towards the front doors. When the automatic doors slid open Daniel instinctively dug his heels into the carpet when he saw the driving rain. The thought of being pushed out in to the rain with his hands pinned behind his back was enough to bring Daniel to the edge of panic.

"Wait, I'm here with someone," Daniel tried to stall "at least tell her you're taking me!"

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" David snarled.

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about!"

"Move it!"

"No, please…"

"It's no fun being the helpless one, is it?" The officer growled in Daniel's ear.

"You think I'm abusing her…" Daniel gasped in realization. "No, wait, I know this doesn't look good, and I'm sure you hear this all the time…but it was an accident."

"You're right, I hear that all the time."

With a strength gained from years on the force David shoved Daniel out into the storm. Suddenly wanting nothing more than to get to the officer's car so that he could get out of the rain Daniel tried to walk calmly. The officer was so angry that when Daniel stumbled he twisted the chain between the cuffs in frustrated retaliation.

The flash of pain as the metal cut into his skin pushed a surge of unwanted adrenaline into his blood. Dizzy with panic Daniel fell to his knees. Losing touch with reality he cried out for help, infuriating the officer further. In the back of his mind Daniel could hear the cop yelling at him, but he couldn't make sense of the words.

When David reached down and tried to force his prisoner to his feet Daniel reacted violently. He reared up and threw himself back, knocking the officer to the hard asphalt ground. Daniel didn't attempt to run, he was back on his knees retching in fear. The cop was back on his feet in seconds, a thousand times angrier than before.

"Get up!" He barked. "Now!"

Hearing the fury in the officer's voice Daniel attempted to comply. With his hands behind his back his balance was compromised. When he couldn't find his footing fast enough the officer gave him another harsh warning. With his mind clouded Daniel simply couldn't get up fast enough. When he tried again his jerking motion looked like another clumsy attack.

Snarling in anger David pressed the metal tips of a taser against Daniel's shoulder. The jolt was more than just painful. The current raced directly to the metal switch in his chest and short circuited its wiring. Instantly paralyzed Daniel collapsed to the wet pavement. He briefly considered just losing consciousness, but he realized that he was in real danger of drowning if he did so.

"No!" Tanya's voice suddenly rang out. "Stop!"

"Go back inside!"

"David?!" Tanya cried in shock. "David, what are you doing?!"

"My job!"

"What?! No! Let him go!" Tanya pleaded. "He hasn't done anything!"

"I can't believe you're defending him. My God, look at you, what the hell did he do, throw you into a wall?!"

"It's not what it looks like, pleas…"

"Even if you're not pressing charges against this creep, I am!" David spat. "He's already done plenty to resist arrest."

"David, no, you don't understand. Please let's all just go back inside out of the rain…I…I can explain everything. Please!"

"Go home, Tanya, we'll talk about this later." David reached down and grabbed the chain between Daniel's wrists. "Get up! On your feet!"

"I…I can't." Daniel panted.

"Now!"

With his hands behind his back Daniel had no way of even pretending to get back to his feet. He felt a gentle touch on his shoulder as Tanya knelt down next to him. He turned to look at her and could understand the officer's anger, even if he didn't know how the two knew each other. The marks around her throat had turned a deep purple. She had several stitches in her temple which was also a violent colour.

"Tanya…"

"I'm here, Daniel, it's going to be alright."

"Tanya!" David roared. "Get away from him!"

"Goddamn it, David! What did you do to him?!"

"It's just a taser burn he's fine."

"Tanya," Daniel panted "the Crystal isn't working."

"What the hell is he talking about?" David demanded.

"Shut up and help me get him inside!"

The commotion in the parking lot had finally gathered the attention of the other officer inside and several paramedics. Daniel was struck once again with a nauseating dizziness. He could sense that someone was trying to lift him up, but he couldn't do anything to help. Despite the cold rain he could suddenly feel sweat beading on his skin as well.

"Take these cuff off him." Tanya demanded. "Please, help us, we need to get him inside."

Daniel shook his head to try and clear it as the handcuffs were taken off. His heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his ears. He was hoisted up on gurney and taken in out of the rain. Daniel expected to feel better, but he didn't, something else was wrong.

"Daniel?" Tanya asked in concern. "Daniel, look at me…are you alright."

Daniel nodded, but it wasn't very convincing. His face started to burn with an intense flush. When his head started to pound with a terrifying headache the skin that he could still feel became ice cold.

"Sir?" One of the doctors was trying to get his attention. "Sir, are you alright?"

"No…" Daniel panted. "Auto…autonomic dysreflexia…"

"What?"

"I need my doctor." Daniel said as he started to lose focus. "Call Dr. Brightman, I need my doctor."

"Daniel, what's happening?"

Before Daniel could answer his upper back arched violently. The doctors and paramedics surrounding him leapt into action.

"He's having a seizure!" The ER doctor cried. "Get him back into ER!"

"Wait, what did he say, autonomic something?" Tanya said.

"Autonomic dysreflexia only happens in para and teraplegics."

"He is paraplegic!"

"Bullshit," David snapped "he was walking five minutes ago."

"Shut up, David!"

The doctors were no longer paying attention to the squabbling pair. They had a new patient on their hands. Tanya pushed David away and chased after the doctors and Daniel as they headed back into ER. His seizure subsided as they were hooking him up to their monitoring devices.

"I need my doctor…" Daniel muttered nearly incoherently "Tanya…Tanya…"

"Daniel!"

"Call Jack…I need Jack! These people are going to kill me."

"Calm down, Sir." The head doctor said. "We're going to help you. Are you epileptic?"

Daniel shook his head.

"Have you taken any drugs tonight?"

"No. No, you can't help me!"

"Doctor," one of the nurses said urgently "his blood pressure is skyrocketing."

"Remolds," the doctor barked "get CT ready."

"No!" Daniel cried. "I need my doctor! Jack!"

"Sedate him."

"No! Tanya! Don't let them take me!"

"Please," Tanya begged "listen he has a very rare condition…"

"Ma'am, please, stay back, we can handle this."

Tanya was pulled away from Daniel's bed side by a strong male nurse. They had pushed something into Daniel's blood to calm him. He was fighting against it, but losing the battle. Tanya begged the ER team to stop, but they weren't listening. Daniel turned his increasingly unfocused eyes on Tanya.

"555-6128…555-6128…555-61…"

Exhausted Daniel passed out. The nurse made mention of a drop in his blood pressure, but they were still bent on taking him in for a CT scan. When they had taken him away the nurse finally let go of Tanya. She pulled away from him and rushed over to the nearest phone. David finally made his way to her and kept her from picking up the phone.

"I swear to God, David, if you don't get out of my way I will kill you!"

"Ta…"

"I mean it!"

"Alright, fine…I'll be in the waiting room. You'd better have one hell of an explanation."

Tanya glared at him murderously as he left. She turned back to the phone and picked up the receiver. She slammed in the phone number Daniel had muttered, unsure who was going to answer. The phone seemed to ring forever.

"H…hello?"

"General O'Neill?!"

"Yes…who is this?"

"Sergeant Emeris."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, suddenly wide awake.

"I'm at Region's Hospital, Daniel's in trouble…"

"I'm on my way."

*********


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"You know they always said in med school: "When you hear hoof beats, think horses not zebras"." The lead doctor said as he stared at the scan results. "This man however is covered in stripes."

"What are we even looking at?" Another asked. 

"I have no idea. Carol, you're sure this man walked in here?"

"Absolutely, you can ask the two officers in the waiting room if you don't believe me."

"I believe you, it's just a very impressive feat for a man with a completely severed spinal cord." The doctor mused. 

"Whatever these devices in his chest and along the lumbar are must some how circumvent the nerve damage." The second doctor guessed. "I've never heard of anything like it though."

"No one has this technology." The head doctor said firmly. "At least not publicly."

"In any case he is showing signs of paralysis now."

"You're right. Harris?"

"Yes?" The resident replied.

"It looks like we are indeed dealing with autonomic dysreflexia, go get our patient stabilized and make sure he doesn't go anywhere. I have a lot of questions I'd like to ask him. I'm going to call Dr. Yenis and get her down here, she's never going to believe this and we'll need her expertise."

Harris nodded and hustled out of the room. Still staring at the scan results in his hands the doctor wandered over to the phone. Before he could call Dr. Yenis a commotion outside caught his ear. The other doctor and the two nurses in the room looked up as well. It sounded like a full scale invasion was going on. The doctor was just about to call for security when Jack burst through the double doors and into the lab.

"Alright folks, 'Mystery Diagnose' time is over."

"What? Who are you?"

"General Jack O'Neill, USAF." 

The doctor looked at Jack's soaking wet white t-shirt and his flannel pajama pants critically. 

"'General'?"

"That's right." Jack replied as he reached out and snatched Daniel's chart and scan results away from the doctor. "I'll be taking that, thank you."

"Carol, call Psyc and see if anyone's slipped off the ward," the doctor said calmly to the nurse "and get security in here."

"That won't be necessary," Jack smiled "I brought my own security." 

Two uniformed Airmen joined Jack in the medical lab. The medical staff all took an alarmed step back. 

"Alright, make sure you get everything thing with Daniel's name on it." Jack ordered. "I'm sure the doctors here won't give you any trouble."

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" The lead doctor protested as Jack went to leave. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing you a favour by taking a difficult case off your hands."

"You can't just come in here and take one of our patients!"

"I am trying my hardest right now to keep my temper." Jack snarled with his eyes suddenly growing dark. "So I would suggest for everyone's safety that you not question what I can and can not do, or else you're liable to end up needing a few extra doctors to clean up the mess."

Having said his peace Jack left the two Airmen to deal with the suddenly subdued doctor. He stalked down the hall ordering the three Airmen he'd left outside to follow him. Opening the chart he took note of Daniel's room and headed for it. 

Stepping into the room he found Harris and two nurses still working on getting Daniel stabilized. Tanya was standing at the far side of the bed holding his hand gently. Tears were still streaking down her cheeks, but she was bravely reassuring Daniel that everything was going to be alright. 

Daniel was sweating heavily and deeply flushed. Despite the various sedating drugs in his system he still fought tactlessly to sit up. Trembling Tanya put her hand on Daniel's cheek in an attempt to calm him. Harris was trying to tell him that his agitation was only making his symptoms worse. Delusional from a combination of drugs and seizure inducing high blood pressure Daniel was in no mood to listen. Jack walked up behind the resident doctor and gently moved him to the side.

"Couldn't keep him out of trouble for even 24 hours, eh Sergeant?"

"General!" Tanya cried in obvious relief as she looked up.

"Jack?" Daniel muttered.

"I'm here, Daniel." Jack reached out and put his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "Take it easy."

The signing monitors suddenly reduced their fast paced alarming sounds to a more natural and even tone. Harris instantly reached out to put his fingertips against Daniel's throat to manually check his vitals. 

"Wha…what did you just do?" Dr. Harris asked.

"Do?" Jack repeated. "What do you mean?"

"His blood pressure and heart rate are suddenly dropping to within normal limits." The resident replied in shock.

"Funny, usually I have the opposite effect on him."

"Jack…" Daniel panted "get me out of here."

"That's why I'm here, just relax. I called Dr. Brightman, she's on her way. She'll let us know if we can move you." 

Too weak to reply further Daniel simply nodded. Having spoken Dr. Brightman's name seemed to call her to the spot. Hastily dressed she stepped into the room. Before asking any questions she read the monitors to make sure they weren't still in an emergency situation. When she pressed her fingertips against Daniel's throat he looked up at her and smiled before finally giving into sleep.

"Sir," Brightman looked up at Jack "I suggest we move him to the SGC now."

"Do it. These three will help you." Jack motioned to the Airmen. "They've got medical transport waiting outside."

"I…I don't think he should be moved," the resident broke in "he's already seized once." 

"Dr. Harris," Brightman read off the resident's name tag "you've done an excellent job stabilizing him, thank you, but we know what we're doing."

"Uh…"

Jack gave the Airmen the go ahead and with Dr. Brightman's help they removed Daniel from the various monitors and I.V.s. 

"Wait," Harris said "who are you people, what's going on?"

"We're his family, and transferring him to military care facility," Jack informed "thank you for your good work keeping him alive this long."

"You…you're welcome…" The young doctor stuttered.

Tanya had backed up against the far wall to allow the others to help Daniel. Still shaking slightly she looked around nervously. After they had taken Daniel from the room Jack came over and offered his hand for her to take. 

"Come on, I'll give you a ride to the SGC. Unless you'd rather be taken home."

"No, I want to go to the Base." 

"Good. You can tell me what happened on the way." 

"This…this is my fault…"

"I doubt that." Jack forced a smile. "Daniel is a magnet for this sort of thing."

Jack lead Tanya out of the hospital. It was still raining outside and she found her own stomach turning. She shook off the feeling knowing that Daniel was in the best hands possible now and that they knew how to help him. Getting into Jack's car she recounted the entire tale as they drove towards the SGC.

"David didn't mean to hurt him…well, that might not be entirely true," Tanya said as she finished the story "but he wasn't trying to kill him. Actually, that might not be entirely true either."

"I'm sure Daniel won't be interested in pressing any charges. He's a fairly forgiving kind of guy."

"I've noticed." Tanya agreed. "Still, David's over reaction is inexcusable, and I know I should have just let him take me to the Base in the first place..."

"Right now I'm more angry at Daniel than anyone else." 

"What? No…it was an accident, he didn't mean to hurt me."

"He didn't do anything to protect you either." Jack growled. "He shouldn't have placed you in such a dangerous position in the first place. He should have told you."

"It's not that simple, General."

"Why not? We all know he has problems."

"That's not the same as admitting to them out loud for someone else to judge you on."

"Yeah…" Jack sighed "I know."

"Please don't be angry with him, it's the last thing he needs right now, Sir."

Jack nodded his agreement as they drove into the mountain Base. Jack lead Tanya down to the infirmary where Sam was already waiting. The Base was still quiet in the pre-dawn hours despite the emergency crew. Sam got up off the bed she was sitting on and walked over to the pair. 

"Where's Daniel?" 

"He's in the surgery room, Sir."

"Surgery!" Tanya gasped.

"It's alright, they're just trying to flush the drugs out of his system and make sure he's not going to have another seizure. Which I have been assured was very minor."

"I don't understand anything that has happened." Tanya admitted. "How did he get so sick so fast?"

"His chart said that he'd just been hit by a taser, my guess is that it short circuited the Deep Brain Stimulator device in his chest and shut off the Crystal."

"But he turns it off all the time and he's fine."

"He doesn't shut it off completely anymore so that his reflexes don't get out of control." Sam continued. "With the stress of the arrest, and the pain of the taser his body went into autonomic dysreflexia."

"He said something about that, but I don't know what it is."

"Basically the 'fight or flight' part of the nervous system gets out of whack, the brain can't tell it to stop and so blood pressure, heart rate, and other autonomic reflexes continue to gain strength without any way for the brain to stop them."

Tanya's mind was reeling at all this information. She recalled the details of the autonomic nervous system from her college years. However she had never heard of this complication. Feeling an icy cold in the pit of her stomach she crossed her arms over it.

"Could it kill him?" Tanya asked quietly.

"Yes." Sam nodded. "However, he's in the best hands, he's going to be just fine."

"Can they get him walking again?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, Sir." Sam replied. "I don't think anyone knows just yet."

Silence fell over the group and it wasn't until this moment that Tanya noticed Teal'c standing by the door. She suddenly felt like she didn't belong in the room. She felt like an outsider, an outsider that had caused an unknown amount of damage. Tanya was starting to fear that she was going to be sick when Dr. Brightman interrupted the uncomfortable silence.

"General?"

"Yes."

"May I speak with you?"

"Is Daniel alright?" Jack asked for Tanya's sake.

"He's still a little groggy, but he's out of danger."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and headed into the next room with Dr. Brightman. Hearing that Daniel was safe Tanya's adrenaline suddenly failed her. Exhaustion crushed down on her. Sam saw the change and reached out to steady her. Tanya allowed Sam to lead her over to one of the infirmary beds to sit down. Closing her eyes for a moment Tanya tried to collect herself. 

"How are you doing?" Sam asked softly.

"Me? I'm fine. I'm not the one who almost died tonight."

"No, but you've still been through a lot." Sam replied as she sat down on the bed next to Tanya and put her arm over her shoulders. 

"Daniel didn't know he was hurting me, it was a nightmare."

"That's not what I was talking about."

Tanya tried to keep from crying again, however she couldn't stop herself. Sam gathered the bio-engineer into a comforting embrace. Grateful for a shoulder to cry on Tanya released some of her emotional tension. She didn't allow herself to cry for long and quickly pulled away and rubbed away the salty stain. She sighed heavily and stared sullenly at the floor.

"Tanya?"

"He's never going to want to see me again…is he?"

"This is Daniel we're talking about here." Sam chuckled. "He's died so many times it is going to take far more than a 'near' death experience to chase him away."

Tanya forced a smile, but didn't look convinced. Sam took a breath to say more but was interrupted as Jack and Dr. Brightman came back into the infirmary. Tanya instantly got to her feet.

"Sergeant?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Daniel's asking for you."

A little anxious Tanya looked back at Sam who flashed her a reassuring smile. Dr. Brightman lead Tanya to the ICU unit but did not go inside with her. Daniel had propped up the bed so that he was closer to sitting up than laying down. A white bandage had been placed over the place where Tanya had scratched him. 

His eyes were still a little unfocused from the sedation, however when he looked over at her a bright smile lit up his face. Tanya had not been expecting him to look so healthy after seeing him so close to death just an hour before. When she didn't approach his bedside he reached out to her. Smiling shyly Tanya stepped forward and took his hand. 

"Hell of a night, eh?" Daniel chuckled. 

"You certainly know how to show a girl a…um…"

"Terrifying time?"

Tanya nodded. 

"Do I get the chance to make it up to you?" Daniel asked with a sad smile. "Or have you had enough?"

A sly smile spread across Tanya's face. She leaned in and engaged Daniel in a passionate kiss that he was more than happy to return. She carded her fingers through his drying hair as she gently bit down on his lip. When she pulled away Daniel laid back with his eyes still closed and sighed contently.

"Okay…now I've had enough." Tanya teased. "Bye." 

Daniel laughed and caught Tanya's wrist as she turned to leave. Using his considerable upper body strength he pulled her up onto the hospital bed. He cradled her like a child and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears brightened her eyes once more, but this time for a different reason. 

"So…who was that wonderfully protective young man I had the pleasure of meeting tonight?"

"No one." Tanya grumbled. "I disown him." 

"He's your brother, isn't he?"

"He was…I'm never going to speak to him ever again."

"Tanya, if I had a sister and some stranger brought her into the ER with blood dripping from her temple, and bruises on his knuckles I would have beaten him senseless to."

"That's still no excuse for what he did to you."

"He loves you. Is that a crime?"

"Yes." Tanya huffed.

"Then he had every right to arrest me."

Tanya stared at Daniel and then turned scarlet. Still cradled in Daniel's arms she nuzzled against his neck affectionately, suddenly unable to look into his sapphire eyes. Daniel smoothed out her tangled hair and held her tighter. 

"I thought I was going to lose you tonight." Tanya admitted.

"It takes more than a little dysflexia to kill me."

"I'm not talking about death."

Daniel ran his hand through Tanya's ebony hair and tilted her head back to make her look at him. He closed the small gap between them with another gentle kiss. When he released her Tanya shifted so that she was laying next to him on the small bed rather than on top of him. Resting her head so that she could listen to his heart she took a deep breath. 

"Tired?" Daniel asked.

"Exhausted."

"You should go get some sleep."

"I want to stay with you."

She could feel Daniel tense, or at least all the muscles above his waist line did. He didn't answer right away and she could practically hear his thoughts. Eventually he shook his head.

"I'm sorry…I'm not ready, I don't think it's safe."

"I understand."

"Which is exactly why I love you."

"I see." Tanya blushed again. "And remind me again why I love you?"

"I'm just lucky I guess."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Stretching out like a cat in the sun Tanya yawned. Sitting up she looked around the VIP room. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on Daniel's chest despite the fact that he'd asked her not to. She assumed that he had called someone in to move her.

Still tired she laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Until a month ago her life had been so stable and routine. All of that had changed the minute she had started seeing Daniel. She couldn't even remember the last 'real work' she had gotten done. It seemed as though there had yet to be a dull or even reasonably relaxing moment when she was with him.

"Maybe the SGC rumors are true…maybe he does have an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh's curse on him."

Tanya smiled to herself. Rolling over onto her side she nuzzled at the soft pillow. Part of her felt childishly giddy about the previous nights confession of love, the other half of her mind shivered at the memory of the events that had lead to it. Tanya rubbed at her suddenly sour stomach and jolted in surprise at the light knock at her door.

"Come in."

Wheelchair bound once again Daniel rolled into her room. Tanya sat on the edge of the bed as he made his way over to her. She leaned in for a quick greeting kiss. She noticed his critical inspection of her temple and untucked her hair from behind her ear to try and hide the stiches.

"Good morning, Daniel."

"Late afternoon actually." Daniel smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? Like I spent the night drinking some of my more volatile bio-experiments." Tanya admitted. "How are you?"

"I'm feeling no pain…literally."

"Can Dr. Brightman fix the Crystal?"

"We don't know yet."

"Daniel…"

"It's alright, in fact in a way it's helping me."

"Helping?"

"The paralysis brings a little perspective back into my world."

"Daniel, you don't need perspective, you need a chance to relax and recover."

"Which is exactly why I'm here. I have to get off this Base, I'm going home and wondered if you wanted to join me."

"Absolutely."

"Besides, I believe your car is still at my house."

Daniel's car had been brought back to the Base and he found himself grateful that he'd never bothered to remove the hand controls. It wasn't raining, but the sky was still heavily cloudy. Tanya kept a close eye on Daniel as he drove to make sure he was okay, however it seemed that the threat of rain wasn't enough to trigger him.

Once home Daniel struggled a bit to transfer from the car back into the chair. He admitted to being a little rusty since he normally didn't turn off the Crystal until he was situated. After getting into the house he was able to navigate with ease again.

"Hungry?"

"Starving." Tanya replied.

"I was afraid of that. I'm not sure there is anything edible in the kitchen, but I'll check."

"Do you think I could borrow something clean to wear?"

"You're welcome to anything that fits."

"Thanks."

Leaving Daniel to scrounge in the kitchen Tanya headed towards the bedroom. Once again she found several libraries before discovering the right room. She selected a plain black shirt and a pair of draw string pajama pants to slip into. She was almost dressed when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Tanya called.

Tying the draw string of her borrowed pants she headed towards the front of the house. The door bell rang twice more before she got to it. Tanya opened the door only to find her brother standing on the front step. Even though he was wearing plain clothes he still had the aura of a cop on duty.

"David!" Tanya hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't go home last night, and you're not answering your phone."

"My phone died in the storm. How did you even find me?"

"I'm a cop, it's what I do."

Tanya lashed out and slapped David hard across the face.

"What is wrong with you?" David asked shocked as he rubbed his cheek.

"Me?! What's wrong with me? _I'm_ not the one who brutalized an innocent man, almost killing him. _I'm_ not the one who wouldn't listen to her own sister. Who, by the way, is an intelligent woman that doesn't need your 'help' particularly when she's **not** asking for it!"

"Hey, do you have any idea how many 'intelligent' women I deal with every day who are being beaten senseless by their partners that end up denying the abuse until the day they **die**? Look at things from my perspective."

"I'm trying but I can't get my hea…"

"Guys, please don't fight." Daniel interjected as he came up behind Tanya.

Looking past his sister David furrowed his brow. It took him a second to realize that he had to look down to come eye to eye with the new comer. Daniel held out his hand in an offer to invite David inside to shake his hand.

"Oh my God…are you really crippled?"

Gasping in horror Tanya slammed the door shut in David's face. She quickly locked the door and turned around to lean against it as if he was going to beat it down. She flushed with anger and embarrassment, forcing Daniel to smile.

"Tan…"

"I am **so** sorry, Daniel. He's never been very tactful."

"It's alright."

"No it isn't. I just want to kill him sometimes."

"Have you two always gotten along so well?"

"Since the day we were born." Tanya replied darkly as the door bell rang again.

"Just the one day?"

"We're twins." Tanya sighed as though it was a source of deep humiliation. "Technically David's older, but only by a few minutes."

"Well then he should be old enough to come inside and have a rational conversation."

"You would think that…but you'd be wrong."

"Tanya."

"Oh, alright."

Tanya unlocked the door and opened it. David looked chastised and accepted an invitation to come inside. He stepped up to Daniel and held out his hand which Daniel took.

"I'm sorry." David said honestly. "She's my only sister, and despite all her brains sometimes I fear that she's a little lacking in common sense."

Tanya retaliated by hitting David upside the head. Daniel and David both chuckled at Tanya's ire.

"Anyway, I fear that I do owe you an apology."

"You did a full background check on him didn't you?" Tanya accused.

"Yeah." David admitted.

"David…"

"It's alright," Daniel interrupted "I would have probably acted the same in your place."

"I…I haven't permanently disabled you, have I?"

"I'll be fine."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"That's because we don't have an answer yet." Tanya said.

"It doesn't really matter now." Daniel tried to brush the subject off.

"I truly am sorry," David apologized again "the way you reacted to the rain…well I was convinced that you had to have been high on something. What exactly happened?"

Tanya noticed Daniel tense and stepped in to save him from her brother's instinctive questioning.

"David," Tanya said as she stepped in between them "Daniel and I have had a rough night and as long as you're convinced that you don't have to call in a SWAT team I'd appreciate it if you'd go home."

"Alright." David pulled a small cell phone out of his pocket. "Take this until you can get yours replaced."

"I don't nee…"

"Take it."

"Fine."

"Thank you for your understanding, Dr. Jackson. If there is anything I can do…"

Daniel simply nodded. Tanya guided her brother out the door. Before she could close the door he pulled her into what looked at first to be just an affectionate hug. However she quickly realized it was just so he could whisper in her ear and slip a small bottle of pepper spray into the waistband of her pants.

"Take care of yourself…okay?"

"Leave."

Tanya shoved David out onto the front step and closed the door. She leaned against the door and sighed heavily. Daniel came up to her and lifted up her shirt just enough to expose the container of pepper spray.

"I got the feeling that he still doesn't trust me."

"It's not just you." Tanya forced a smiled. "He chased off every boyfriend I ever had in high school and college. After I joined the Air Force it kind of became a moot point."

"As long as you trust me."

"Completely. Although I have to admit that I'm going to need a vacation because of this vacation."

"That's a great idea."

Before Tanya had a chance to ask Daniel what he meant by that he spun around and wheeled off into his home office. Tanya wasn't sure if she was supposed to follow him or not. After a few minutes curiosity got the best of her. The printer next to Daniel's computer was already spitting out paper.

"We leave tomorrow morning." Daniel announced.

"St. Paul?" Tanya read off the freshly printed plane tickets. "What's in Minnesota?"

"Nothing, and plenty of it."

"Sounds like paradise."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"I've never been 'swept away' like this before."

"And here I've chosen Minnesota for your first? I will fully understand if you never want to see me again."

"Are you kidding? It's beautiful here. So peaceful. Is there even another soul around here for miles?"

"Just mine."

A bright smile spread across Tanya's face. She knelt down to Daniel's level and gave him a deep kiss. By the time she was done she'd transferred her smile to his face. She got back to her feet carefully to avoid getting a splinter on the small dock that they were on. The pond the dock was servicing had ripples dancing across it, but Daniel had assured her that it wasn't due to any kind of fish life.

"Can you swim?" Tanya asked suddenly.

"Why?" Daniel smiled. "Thinking about pushing me in?"

"What? No, of course not."

"I was just kidding. You'd be surprised how many of my relationships end in attempted murder. In fact, lean down here, I forgot to check something."

Tanya furrowed her brow, but trusted the playful look on Daniel's face. She leaned down and Daniel reached up and brushed her ebony hair away from the back of her neck. He ran his fingertips across the smooth unbroken skin at the nape of her neck. While she was in reach he kissed her cheek.

"So, am I a Goa'uld?"

"No. Let's try and keep it that way."

"I like that idea."

"We should also move inside, it's going to be dusk soon."

"What happens at dusk?" Tanya asked with a touch of anxiety.

"Mosquitoes the size of Florida oranges come out and exsangiunate anyone unlucky enough to be outside."

"I see. Remind me again why anyone wants to live here?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Then why do you have a cabin here?"

"Oh, it's not mine." Daniel chuckled. "It's Jack's."

"General O'Neill?"

"Yeah. When it looked like I was never going to walk again Jack had someone come out and add a few accessibility features so I could still come out here and not fish with him."

"That's so sweet."

"Under all that sarcasm is a warm heart." Daniel agreed.

"Speaking of warm, it's getting a little nippy out here."

"We could go inside and curl up in front of a fire."

"I'm starting to see some advantages to Minnesota."

Pulling off his parking break Daniel backed off the dock. Tanya started putting away the groceries that they had brought along. Daniel made himself busy starting a fire with the help of long handled lighter. Once the fire was going he started the laborious task of getting out of the wheelchair and down on the floor.

"Need help?"

"Getting down isn't the problem, getting back into the chair…that won't be so easy."

"We'll find a way, and if not we can spend the night on the floor."

Tanya brought over a couple of opened beers and handed one to Daniel when he'd managed to get to the floor. He pushed the wheelchair out of the way and pulled a large flannel covered bean bag chair closer. After he'd settled himself Tanya nestled in between his legs and leaned back against his chest.

"Only General O'Neill would have a cabin in the middle of nowhere with bean bag chairs."

"Again, something he got for my comfort. Helps support my back in a way that I don't have to worry about falling over to one side or another."

"I would never think of all these modification."

"I have an occupational therapist that thinks these things up for me."

Tanya nodded and sipped at her beer. Daniel snaked one arm around her waist and held her close. They sat in silence listening to the crackling of the fire. Once he'd finished off his beer he put the bottle down so that he could put his other arm around Tanya.

Wriggling her shoulders Tanya snuggled against him. The sun had set and the only light was coming from the fireplace. Hours past in peaceful quiet. Staring into the fire Daniel became further lost in thought. The longer they spent in silence the more his heart bothered him. The chance to relax was actually forcing him to listen to his own heartbeat. Eventually he retrieved one of his hands to rub at his chest.

"Daniel?"

"It's nothing."

"Really?"

"Really."

Silence fell over them once again, only this time it was a little less comfortable. Tanya took Daniel's hand that was laying on her stomach and gave it a gentle squeeze. She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

"Alright," Daniel confessed "it's not nothing."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I know."

Daniel didn't continue at first. He stopped messing with spot over his heart and hugged Tanya again. She didn't press him into talking. She just kept her grip on his hand. Daniel sighed heavily and made a growing sound that had an edge of frustration.

"I hate myself for what's bothering me." Daniel admitted.

"Why? You have every right to these after effects. The Goa'uld…"

"It's not the Goa'uld, at least not entirely." Daniel interrupted. "It's…it's Sam."

"Colonel Carter?"

"She broke my heart…twice in fact."

"You…you love Colonel Carter?"

"No." Daniel smiled sadly. "At least not in the way you're thinking. I mean literally she broke my heart. I guess the first time it wasn't really Sam, it was just a replicator that looked like her."

"I don't understand."

"One of my deaths, the replicator ran a sword through my heart."

"That's horrible." Tanya gasped.

"It was. There is something about having your heart pounding uselessly, your chest doesn't burn for oxygen, but the rest of your body does. Even ripped apart it tries to beat harder to meet the demand. It is something no one should have to remember, death should erase it."

"I can't imagine."

"And I'm glad that you can't." Daniel sighed. "I could put it out of my mind the first time. Now that it has happened twice…I can't seem to get past it."

"It was raining when it happened, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Daniel nodded. "Sam was just trying to keep me from suffering. She was being forced to watch me die slowly, and she did the best she could to end it. Her aim was perfect for a quick death. She shot me through the chest because I know she'd never get over the nightmares herself if she'd placed the bullet between my eyes instead."

"Do you wish she'd just left you to die naturally?"

"No." Daniel said with conviction. "I could have been strung up being tortured every hour for days without rest. She did exactly what she should have, she even risked her own safety to do it. I don't blame Sam for _anything_ that happened, which is why I'm so furious with myself that I relive it every time water strikes my skin. It's ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous, Daniel."

Tanya could tell that her words had no effect on him. Daniel laid his head back against the bean bag chair and closed his eyes. She could feel him battling against the guilt and it didn't seem like he was winning.

"Have you talked to Colonel Carter about this?"

"No."

"Maybe you should."

"Never. That wouldn't be fair to Sam and I don't think it would change anything."

Tanya twisted around so that she could look at Daniel. He was staring blankly at the wooden ceiling, trapped once again in the past. Sweat was starting to bead against his temple. She was about to say something when he suddenly looked at her and furrowed his brow.

"Do you smell that?" Daniel asked suddenly.

It seemed like an odd question at first. However before he'd even finished asking it Tanya's senses had picked up on the unusual odor as well. She turned over onto her back again and yelped in surprise.

"Daniel! Your leg is on fire!"

An ember had escaped from the fire and caught on his pant leg, starting a small blaze. With poor control over his abdominal muscles he could not simply sit up to deal with the flame. Tanya acted quickly and pulled off her shirt to smoother the flame.

"Thank you, quick thinking."

"I have to admit that's the first time I've had to deal with human spontaneous combustion."

With the fire out Tanya helped Daniel sit up. He manually hauled his leg up and crossed it over the other to get a look at the injury. The fire had singed a small patch of skin on the inside of his ankle, however most of the damage was to the pant leg itself.

"Does it hurt?"

"Uh…no, not so much." Daniel smiled.

"Right, of course." Tanya flushed. "Seriously though, should we take you to the hospital?"

"Oh no, I'll take my chances with an infection. I'd hate to find out the hard way that you have family in Minnesota."

Tanya got up and fetched the first aid kit from the closet. Despite Daniel insisting that he'd had worse and survived she treated the wound as best she could and wrapped it in gauze. Once done she helped Daniel get up onto the couch away from the fire.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you keeping your eyes closed like that?"

"Because someone has lost her shirt and I'm still trying to prove to her that I'm a gentlemen."

"I think you've proven yourself."

"Good to hear…but I think I'll still be sleeping on the couch tonight."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Daniel had spent a fitful night on the couch. He had woken with a start from another in a long line of reoccurring nightmares. He was just thankful that Tanya wasn't next to him to bear the brunt of his violent waking. By the time she had gotten up he'd already gone through his morning routine and was making breakfast.

There weren't very many places other than out to the dock that Daniel could go, and yet somehow they found time getting away from them. Before they knew it the day was dying once again, only this time Tanya wasn't as interested in starting another fire.

Tanya showed off her cooking skills and afterward the laughed their way through a clumbsy game of chess. Tanya had never really played before and the bottle of wine wasn't helping her learn the rules. It was getting close to midnight before Daniel found himself unable to make any move that didn't lead to him placing her into checkmate.

"You look tired." Tanya noted as Daniel started putting the pieces away.

"I'm sure it comes as no surprise that I didn't sleep well last night."

"Not really." Tanya got up and came over to his side of the table. "You know I noticed that there are two bedrooms around here. You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"So I'm out of the dog house?" Daniel teased.

"Oh yeah." Tanya leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "If I promise to make myself scarce after you fall asleep, can I tuck you in?"

"I can't think of a reason why not."

Daniel had become skilled at transferring into bed on his own. He didn't get undressed or even pull back the sheets, he wanted to make sure that she left before he feel asleep. She didn't question it and simply snuggled up next to him. For a while she simply listened to Daniel's heart while he stroked her hair.

"You know so much about me…or at least my problems, but what about you?"

"What about me?"

"I don't know, anything you want to share. Where did you grow up? Why did you join the Airforce? What got a bright girl like you mixed up in something as insane as the SGC?"

"Uh…well I guess the easiest questions to answer is that I grew up in New Mexico, Santa Fe."

"I was on a dig near Santa Fe back in college. It's a beautiful place."

"I do miss it. However I wanted to be a doctor of bio-engineering and I couldn't afford it on my own. The Airforce was more than willing to pay for it with just a few years of service. When I was done with my mandatory years I decided to stay, and then one day some men came to ask me if I was interested in a once in a life time opportunity in Springs."

"So your brother moved with you to Colorado?"

"Yeah, when I got stationed at the SGC he decided to transfer as well."

"Keep a close eye on you?"

"Exactly." Tanya chuckled. "When you've been with someone since before birth, it's kind of hard to just go your separate ways entirely. Although I've been thinking more and more about asking him to move away."

"Not on my account I hope."

"Partly." Tanya replied with a playful shove. "Of course it's not that easy to get rid of him. Although I almost killed him before he was even born."

"How?"

"Our birth was complicated, ended up in a c-section. The protective amniotic sacs got broken before they should have, and my cord got looped around his neck. He was almost strangled, and then I almost strangled him again the other night."

"You're a dangerous one."

Tanya laughed and rolled over onto Daniel so that she could wrap her hands around his throat. Daniel reached up and carded his hands into her hair to pull her in for a kiss. She released her light hold on his throat. Once free of the kiss she sat back and traced her nails down his chest.

"How far down can you feel?"

"Guess." Daniel smiled and closed his eyes.

Tanya's eyes glittered with mischief. She wriggled back so that she could sit on his hips. She untucked his shirt and unbuttoned it from the bottom up. It still startled her to see the white scaring running down his stomach. She ran her fingernail back and forth across the skin just above the waist of his jeans.

"Can you feel that?"

"No."

"Hmmm…"

Tanya put her hands on his sides for support and leaned down. She kissed his belly button to see if she'd get a reaction. Daniel's breathing remained as calm as before. Determined to discover the exact line of demarcation Tanya continued her search. When her lips touched his skin about three inches above belly button Daniel's breath hissed across his teeth.

Having found the line where his sensation started Tanya reached up and ran her fingertips back and forth between the two. Daniel took a deep breath and growled deeply in relaxation. Tanya scratched either side of his ribs were he still had full sense of touch.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Tanya. He snaked his hands under her shirt and raked his fingernails gently down her back. Tanya pushed herself up and softly bit Daniel's shoulder. With a quiet moan Daniel hugged her close. He couldn't arch his back, but he pulled his shoulders together to press his chest against hers.

"Are you enjoying this, or am I just being cruel?" Tanya asked.

"Yes."

The pair laughed. Daniel brought his hands out from under her shirt and put his hands on either side of her face. He stared at her adoringly until she blushed. He seized the opportunity to engage her in a passionate kiss. Tanya pulled away and then leaned in to nibble on Daniel's ear.

When the phone on the nightstand rang they both froze. Daniel sighed heavily and tried to ignore the ringing device. Tanya did her best to ignore it as well. However after the tenth ring the moment had been destroyed. She rolled off him and he reached over to answer the phone.

"What?" Daniel growled.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jack's voice sang.

"Yes."

"Sorry. I just needed to make sure where you are."

"Jack, I don't need a baby sitter. We're just fine."

"Yeah, well tell it to the cops."

"Oh God…any cop in particular?"

"David!" Tanya gasped.

Daniel chuckled as Tanya dove under the covers in embarrassment. He listened to the rest of Jack's story and assure him they'd be back in a few days. Hanging up the phone he lifted up the covers and peeked in on Tanya. Her cheeks flushed an attractive pink.

"Apparently you haven't been answering the cell phone your brother gave you."

"It doesn't get service out here. What has he done?"

"He has filed a missing persons report on you and a warrant for my arrest."

"I should have killed him in the womb while I still had the chance."

"You don't mean that."

"No…I don't." Tanya admitted. "I just sometimes wish I could get away from him."

"Have you ever been off world?"

"Never."

"Everyone at the SGC is supposed to take at least one off world trip."

"I've never gotten around to it."

"I'll have to change that."

"Somewhere far away?"

"Far, far, _far_ away."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"I want so much to just be able to sleep with her."

"Well," Jack replied with a sly grin "hopefully Dr. Brightman can fix you up today and you two kids can have at it."

"Wha…what?" Daniel stuttered in shock. "No, I was talking about being able to sleep with her…not _sleep_ with her."

"I don't follow."

"I'm worried about hurting her again because of a nightmare."

"Oh, you mean sleep sleep."

"Of course that's what I meant!"

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Jack, just so we can avoid future confusion I'd like to state for the record that hell would have to freeze over before I would discuss sex with you."

"Hey, we're all adults here."

"That has yet to be proven."

Jack chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. Daniel gave him a sour look from his place on the propped up infirmary bed. He had gone through all of the pre-op checks and was just waiting for the surgery room to be ready.

"So, how's good old Minnesota?" Jack asked casually.

"Peaceful until you called."

"Yeah, sorry about that. That brother of hers is like a bulldog with his teeth in a mailman…he doesn't let go."

"I thought Tanya was going to kill him when we got back. For all I know she did."

"I'm sure there isn't a jury in the world that would convict her."

The pair looked over as Sam and Tanya entered the infirmary. Sam had her hand on Tanya's shoulder and looked as though she was finishing up some softly spoken words of either encouragement or assurance. Tanya forced a smile and nodded. Daniel's blood flashed to ice in the fear that she may have told Sam about the source of his phobia. Tanya stepped up to the bed but look unsure of what to do or say.

"Sir?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"What? Ah…right. Sure." Jack said as he caught on. "Good luck, Daniel…with the surgery I mean."

Daniel didn't reply he just gave Jack another withering look. Jack followed Sam out of the infirmary leaving the pair alone. Daniel reached out and took Tanya's hand. She shifted her weight uncomfortably and remained quiet.

"Tanya? Are you alright?"

"I'm just nervous."

"The surgery is minor, it shouldn't take more than an hour. They aren't even going to put me under, just a local."

"What…" Tanya hesitated. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Are you going to end our relationship if it doesn't?"

"No! Of course not! Tha…that's not what I meant."

"I know, I was teasing you. I'm sorry." Daniel smiled. "If the surgery doesn't work, then I doesn't work. I'm not going to worry about it."

"I'll never forgive myself if you remain paralyzed." Tanya admitted.

"This isn't your fault."

"If you hadn't met me, you would never have met David."

"I would gladly give up walking for the time we've had together."

A genuine smile lit up Tanya's face as she blushed.

"Come here…" Daniel purred.

Tanya yelped playfully as Daniel pulled on her hand to bring her closer. Tanya found herself in an increasingly passionate kiss. Leaning over the bed she put her free hand on his chest for support. The monotone beeping of the medical equipment seemed to be getting louder.

"Dr. Jackson, are you alright?" Dr. Brightman asked as hustled into the infirmary before she took in the scene. "Oh…sorry. The heart monitor sent me a tachycardia alert."

Tanya straightened back up and flushed once more. Daniel didn't care about being caught, he'd already been given some medications to help the local anesthesia and it was clouding his mind pleasantly. Dr. Brightman walked up and hit the button that stopped the annoying beeping on the monitor.

"We'll be ready for you in about five minutes."

"Sounds good."

When Dr. Brightman was gone Tanya bowed her head and made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and groan of despair. Daniel still held her hand captive and gave it a squeeze.

"It's like the whole world is against us having a moment of privacy." Tanya sighed.

"Yeah, if it's not one things, it's your brother."

Tanya laughed and shook her head sadly. Knowing they didn't have much time she leaned in and just gave him a quick kiss. They spent a few minutes in silence. Daniel almost asked her what she had been talking to Sam about, but he decided against it. This time Dr. Brightman knocked before reentering the infirmary with two male nurses.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Daniel replied.

"Good luck." Tanya forced another smile.

"I'll be fine, I'm in good hands."

"Not only that, but he's very experienced with this sort of thing." Dr. Brightman noted. "Dr. Jackson doesn't have a medical chart, he has a entire filing cabinet."

"I don't doubt that."

"If it wasn't all Top Secret Classified the staff here would be well on their way towards a Noble Prize in medicine."

"The doctors at the local hospital were certainly interested in making a lab rat out of me."

Dr. Brightman chuckled and ordered the nurses to take Daniel into surgery. Once alone Tanya sat down on one of the infirmary beds. She sighed heavily and rubbed at her suddenly sour stomach. Part of her had wanted to ask if she could go with him, but she knew it wasn't appropriate.

With nothing to do but wait Tanya looked up briefly at the mirror on the opposite wall. Not very familiar with the infirmary she had no idea that it was a one-way. On the side of the glass Sam stood next to Jack with her arms crossed over her chest and a disapproving look on her face.

"Sir…when I said 'I need to talk to you' I was trying to give them some privacy, not give you an excuse to spy."

"I couldn't help myself." Jack smiled. "I haven't seen him this happy since Abydos. I've always thought that all he really needed was a good la…"

"Sir!" Sam admonished before he could finish.

"What? 'Lady'. A good lady in his life." Jack chuckled. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing, Sir."

Jack did his best to contain his grin. Sam remained professional and stared out of the mirror. Tanya was looking more miserable by the second.

"I'm going to go talk to her."

Sam stepped out of the small room and into Dr. Brightman's office. She took the long way around to infirmary so that it didn't look like she'd been spying, something she felt guilty for. When she came into the infirmary Tanya looked up and scrambled to her feet.

"Colonel Carter."

"You're off duty at the moment, you can call me 'Sam'." Sam smiled warmly. "Did Dr. Brightman say how long the surgery was going to be?"

"About an hour."

"Care to go down to the commons and get some coffee while we wait?"

"That would be wonderful."

Sam and Tanya made their way to the commons. It was early on a Saturday morning so it was mostly vacant. Coffee in hand they sat at one of the far corner tables. An uncomfortable silence settled over them as they sipped at the hot brew.

"I don't think I'm truly helping him." Tanya said suddenly.

"I think you've helped Daniel more in the past month than we've been able to do for him in nearly ten years." Sam said honestly. "I've never seen him like this before."

"I'm in over my head though. He only looks happier on the surface, it's a very thin shell."

"One that melts in the rain?" Sam asked sadly.

Tanya nodded.

"Has he talked to you about it?"

"Once."

"Then you're doing far better than you think."

"What do you mean?"

"That 'once' may have also been a 'first'."

"He…he really has never talked to you about what happened?"

"No." Sam shook her head. "He has even refused professional council."

Tanya put her coffee cup down and stared at Sam. She licked her lips nervously, looking like she wanted to say something. After a moment of indecision she just sighed and started pushing her cup around in a small circle on the table.

"Tanya…what's wrong?"

"I can't help him…but I think you can."

"How?"

"I…I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because Daniel will never trust me again if it do."

"Then don't say another word, because what Daniel needs more than anything is someone he can trust."

"He trust you…"

"Only with his life…never with his secrets."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Tanya walked down the hall towards the SGC's main entrance with her stomach in a knot. General O'Neill was walking along side her with a nervous air about him that she wasn't used to seeing. He had found her talking with Colonel Carter in the commons and had politely asked her to come with him to the upper level.

Alarmed Sam had instantly asked if Daniel was alright, but the General assured her that he was still in surgery and everything was going well. Tanya had expected Jack to lead her up to his office, however once in the elevator he had pressed the button for the surface level.

When he signed out of the Base she decided that he was expecting her to do the same even though he didn't ask. She hesitated to leave the safety of the SGC with him, but she found her courage and signed out as well. The guard seemed uninterested in them beyond the standard greetings for Superior Officers.

Once outside Jack walked out to the parking lot. His continued silence was getting unnerving. When he got to his car he opened the passenger side door. Tanya gave him a confused look, but he simply walked around the car and got in the driver side. It took Tanya a moment to realize that he was purposefully not telling her to get inside.

In fact once she thought about it she recalled that officially he had only asked her to follow him up one floor. She had come the rest of the way herself and the decision to go with him now was hers as well. He had signed out of the Base, technically he couldn't give her any orders.

Deciding that there really was no harm in accepting the offer Tanya got into Jack's car. They didn't drive far, just to a small public park nestled in the woods a few miles outside the SGC's gates. Jack got out and wandered over to one of the park picnic table and got up on it so that he was sitting on the tabletop portion of it. Tanya followed him and came to stand in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Jack O'Neill," Jack said holding out his hand in greeting "pleasure to met you."

"Um…Sir?"

"No, you see the whole point behind bringing you off the Base is that you don't have to call me 'Sir'." Jack forced a smile. "We're both off duty out here."

Tanya just nodded, still uncomfortable.

"I know this is awkward, I was up all night deciding if I should do this or not." Jack admitted. "As your Commanding Officer I have absolutely no right to ask you any personal favours. In fact this little 'loophole' of coming outside wouldn't keep me from dishonourable discharge if you decide to press charges…"

"You want me to take more time off to be with Daniel." Tanya interrupted.

"That is exactly what I want, but at the same time now that you've already taken a week off I can't in good conscious order you to take more. It was an abuse of my position to order you away in the first place, and I don't want to do that again. So it is not an order."

"It's just a suggestion?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I already had plans to extend my vacation." Tanya smiled. "In fact if you checked the paperwork on your desk a little more often you'd see that my time-off request has been waiting for your signature."

"Ah." Jack broke into a genuine smile. "Well…in that case, request granted."

"Thank you, Si…uh…Jack."

"Hey, thank you, you're the one doing all the work." Jack chuckled. "Right now I'd do anything to get him out of my increasingly gray hair, I can't deal with that boy anymore."

"You don't mean that."

"No, I don't." Jack got up off the bench and put his hand on Tanya's shoulder. "But seriously, I don't think any of us can help him the way you can."

"Colonel Carter seems to think the same."

"Well, I've always known she was a bright one." Jack nodded in agreement. "Friendship only goes so far and he's much too stubborn to accept help from us."

"He really isn't accepting my help, he's simply not pushing me away."

"Well that's better than nothing."

"I honestly don't know what to do." Tanya said quietly. "Daniel seems to think that he should have the same mental strengths as a solider, he's more angry at himself than anything else."

"That's my fault." Jack sighed. "I treated him like a soldier, I held him to the same expectations as one, right from our first trip to Abydos. I put a gun in his hand and pushed him through the Gate into a war…but I never once took the time to actually prepare him for it the way the Air Force prepared me. I regret it, but regret never solves anything."

Jack lost the mirthful glitter in his eyes that had been there a second ago. Lost in his own thoughts he stared off into the woods. Tanya's stomach began to turn again. She was starting to worry about the amount of responsibility she was taking on. Jack took his eyes off the trees and looked at her.

"Tanya? Are you alright?"

"I…" Tanya hesitated. "I'm not sure I can fix him."

"No one is asking you to 'fix' Daniel." Jack replied instantly. "I know it must seem that way to you. Normally I would never get involved in a civilian relationship on the Base, but..."

"But Daniel's not just a civilian to you." Tanya finished for him.

"As a General I shouldn't admit this, but, no, he's not."

"I've had five different Commanding Officers during my Air Force career and none of them have every treated those under their command as family the way you do."

"I get in trouble for it all the time." Jack replied ruefully. "Which is why I wanted a chance to tell you that if at anytime you feel unsafe with him, or things simply are not working out between you, I want you to know that your career with the Air Force and the SGC will never be in jeopardy because of it."

"Thank you, Sir. I must admit that this whole thing gives me a new appreciation as to why the Armed Forces don't allow fraternizing."

"It's an important rule, one that I'm pushing the boundaries of right now."

"Sir?"

"I don't want to do anything that makes you feel obligated to Daniel in anyway, at the same time I've never seen him happier and I felt that this was a talk that we needed to have."

"It was."

"Then I'm glad we had it."

"Even if it ends up biting you in the ass later?" Tanya teased.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Jack shrugged. "Come on, let's get you back to the Base…before your brother has me arrested."

"I don't suppose you could pull a few strings and have him transferred somewhere far away?"

"Only if he joins the Air Force."

"I was afraid of that."

"You know your brother just wants to protect you, right? If I was him and didn't know Daniel I wouldn't trust him either. In fact when I first met him I didn't."

"What changed your mind?"

"He saved my life a few times."

"I don't think even that would convince David. I guess it will have to be plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"A restraining order."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't you have to go to the police for one of those?"

"Damn."

"If there is anything worse than a brother-in-law, it has to be a brother in law."

"So true." Tanya sighed.

"If you're interested in my advice: sit the two of them down together and just let them hash it out."

"I think there's been enough blood shed already."

"Trust me. Daniel has talked his way out of everything from executions to interplanetary wars."

"Daniel can talk all he wants that will never change the problem."

"Which is?"

"David doesn't listen."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

For anyone interested I'm working on a painting of Daniel and Tanya over on my 'homepage' on Deviant art. (end of shameless self promotion).


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

"General, you're needed in the infirmary."

Jack and Tanya had just set foot on the Base when the young Airman had rushed up to them. Not bothering with questions Jack picked up the pace towards the elevator. Tanya had to break into a light jog to keep up with him. Their talk together had eased some of her tension, but it all came flooding back now.

"Don't worry, Sergeant, if it was life threatening Carter would have called my cell."

Tanya nodded, but she still felt like her blood had turned to ice water. Down in the infirmary there was a feel of freshly settled chaos. Teal'c was standing protectively over Daniel's bed looking ready to leap into action the moment someone gave him the order to. Daniel appeared unconscious, sweat dripping from his skin. Dr. Brightman approached Jack.

"What's going on, Doc?"

"I don't really know." Dr. Brightman admitted. "The surgery went fine, no complications. As you know we didn't even sedate. He was anxious to test out the Crystal..."

"Understandable."

"Yes, so we did. I switched on the replacement and he cried out in pain, turned white as a sheet and looked on the verge of passing out. I turned off the Crystal and he instantly spiraled into Autonomic Disreflexia again."

"So I take it the Crystal is broken?" Jack asked.

"It must be. Although, I don't understand how, the MRI we did last week showed no sign of damage to Crystal. I don't know why he reacted the way he did."

"Is he stable?"

"Barely." Dr. Brightman replied. "The Autonomic Disreflexia is harder to control this time, the only way we can stop it is to turn the Crystal back on, but then his heart rate goes wild and every muscle snaps tight. We've sedated him to try and keep his system calm."

"Any idea what's going on?"

"I don't know, my best guess is that the Crystal now causes him some wracking pain when activated."

"Are you sure it's the Crystal?" Tanya broke in.

"I don't know what else it could be."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell us what?"

"Damn it, Daniel." Tanya huffed.

Tanya went over to Daniel's bed side and meekly asked Teal'c to move out of her way. Teal'c gave her a shallow bow and took a few steps back. Pulling the thin bed sheet away from Daniel's right leg she found him still wearing a pair of jeans. The surgery had been so minor that Dr. Brightman didn't bother having him change into a hospital gown.

Tanya grabbed a pair of scissors from a near by medical tray and cut the pant leg up to his knee and opened it. Under the pants was a bloodied white wrapping of gauze that Tanya also opened.

"What the hell is that?!" Jack demanded.

"Looks like a third degree burn." Dr. Brightman replied as she rushed over.

"It is. He promised me he was going to have you look at this."

"When did it happen?"

"Five days ago. He got too close to a fire. I wanted to take him to the hospital right away, but he refused."

"Well this explains everything." Dr. Brightman turned to one of the nurses. "Get OR ready for a debridment, get a patch of BioBrane ready as well, one package should be enough."

"BioBrane?" Jack asked.

"Artificial skin."

"So you can fix this?"

"Yes, it's infected, but not badly."

"I can't believe Daniel didn't bring this up." Tanya sighed.

"Then you've still got a lot to learn about him." Jack smiled.

Tanya chuckled softly. She reached out and brushed his cheek as he jerked restlessly in his unnatural sleep. It wasn't long before the nurse informed Dr. Brightman that the OR was ready. Tanya stepped out of the way as they took him back to surgery. The Base alarm for an off world activation suddenly went off.

"Never a dull moment." Jack rolled his eyes. "Hey, T, you want to come check this out with me?"

"As you wish, although I believe it will be SG-7 returning."

"Then let's go welcome them."

Jack and Teal'c left the infirmary and for a moment Tanya thought she was alone. However when she turned around she saw Sam sitting on one of the infirmary beds. She looked lost in thought. Tanya walked over and sat down on the bed opposite of her. Sam looked up and forced a smile.

"Colonel Carter?"

"I shouldn't have shot him." Sam replied vacantly.

"What?"

"Before you and the General got here Daniel kept clawing at his chest in his sleep, not on the side of the incision…but over his heart."

"Colon…"

"It had just started raining, I was cold, wet, miserable, and I couldn't watch him suffering anymore. But none of that gave me the right to take his life, even if I knew he'd get it back." Sam paused. She closed her for a moment, shaking her head. "He was…is…a member of my team, my responsibility, and I murdered him."

"Sam, you made the right choice." Tanya assured softly. "Daniel told me if he had to do it all over again he still would have wanted you to have taken the shot."

Sam looked up at Tanya with an incredulous expression.

"Actually first he said he'd would have tried a little harder not to get caught."

"That sounds more like Daniel." Sam smiled slightly.

Sam suddenly looked around the infirmary as though she didn't know where she was. Getting to her feet she put her hand on Tanya's shoulder and squeezed it in a silent thank you for listening. Turning away she went to leave.

"Colonel?"

"Yes?"

"Daniel doesn't blame you for any of this."

"Thank you…but that doesn't make me any less responsible."

Tanya didn't know what to say, and Sam didn't give her a chance to think about it. Once she was gone Tanya was alone in the infirmary. She sighed heavily. She laid down on the bed she was sitting on and simply waited for Daniel to return.

About an hour later Daniel was returned to the infirmary. Dr. Brightman told Tanya that everything had gone well and there was less deep tissue damage than she had first thought. She even said that once Daniel was alert and awake he could go home as long as he promised to keep the healing wound clean.

Tanya thanked Dr. Brightman. Finding herself alone again Tanya pulled a chair up to Daniel's bedside and waited for the sedation they'd put him under to wear off. He seemed very close to the surface so she brushed his cheek. Daniel jerked awake. A flash of fear washed over his expression, but it quickly passed. He looked over at Tanya and smiled. She got to her feet and kissed his forehead.

"Tanya…what's going on?"

"You broke a promise."

"I did? Oh wait…I did. I completely forgot."

"How could you forget something like that?"

"Well, it didn't hurt."

"Daniel," Tanya crossed her arms over her chest "you're a shmuck."

"At least we know the Crystal works."

"You're still a shmuck." Tanya teased.

Daniel chuckled. He reached up to his magnetic necklace and switched the Crystal on. This time he was expecting the pain and now that the artificial skin was protecting it the intensity wasn't nearly as bad. He sat up and pulled Tanya into an affectionate embrace.

"Do you know if I'm I still clear to leave?"

"You are, but I want you to do something first."

"What's that."

"I want you to talk to Colonel Carter about your heart."

Daniel's face clouded over like the storms he dreaded so much. He released her from the hug and started compulsively rubbing at his scared wrists. Even though he wasn't holding her anymore she could feel that every muscle in his body had tenses.

"Please…"

"I already told you, that won't help me."

"Not for you, Daniel…for Sam."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Daniel made his way reluctantly through the empty halls of the lower levels of the SGC. If it had only been for himself he would never be on this trip, however it had never occurred to him that Sam was hurting over this as well. He had thought he had made himself clear to her, but Tanya seemed to believe otherwise.

He wasn't sure how telling her again that he didn't blame her for anything that had happened was going to help, but at the same time he decided that it couldn't hurt. When he got to her lab door he found it already open. Sam was sitting at the lab table in the middle of the room with her back to the door. She pushed the Reck'nis away and sighed heavily.

"Knock, knock." Daniel announced his presence.

Sam startled slightly and turn around. Her eyes had instantly tracked too high so at first she didn't see her visitor. It only took her a fraction of a second to look down to Daniel's level.

"Hey, Sam."

"Daniel…you're not walking."

"Oh, I can, it's just painful with the burn."

"So the Crystal still works?"

"I'm as good as new, or as close as I get."

"Good to hear." Sam forced a smile. "You had us worried."

"Sorry about that. Of course you should be used to this sort of thing from me by now. I mean it's not the first time I've set myself on fire and then forgotten about it."

"Actually I think it is."

"You could be right, but it still shouldn't have come as a surprise."

"No, I suppose not."

Daniel and Sam both managed to smile, however an uncomfortable silence quickly settled over them. Daniel rocked his wheelchair back and forth a few time. Eventually he move up to where Sam was sitting.

"Sam, I feel that I should say 'thank you' again."

"For what? Turning you into a nervous wreck?"

"No, that was Tefnut's fault. Nothing would be different right now if you had let me die slowly."

"Did Tanya put you up to this?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so."

"That doesn't make this any less sincere. In fact what I really wanted to thank you for was introducing her to me."

"But I didn't."

"Yes you did, remember? I had taken offense to the fact that she had jumped off the elevator when we were trying to get on, you pointed out to me that it wasn't due to my disability."

"I had forgotten about that."

"I haven't. And I haven't forgotten that you risked your life to rescue me when you should have escaped through the Gate with the Reck'nis. I couldn't ask for a better teammate, and I want you to know that I don't blame you."

"I already know that you don't, more than that I know that you know now that too."

"Then why are we having this conversation?" Daniel asked seriously.

"You tell me."

Daniel opened his mouth to reply, but stopped himself. His eyes lost focus for a moment as he rethought what to say next. Sam waited quietly, fearing she'd pushed him too hard. Daniel dragged his hands through his hair and growled in frustration.

"Alright, fine." Daniel sighed in defeat. "We're having this conversation because there is a reason why I'm having such trouble with having been shot and I you have a right to know."

"Da…"

"It was the replicator, the one that looked like you." Daniel interrupted. "I never told anyone what had happened, I just allowed you all to assume that I was killed when the energy wave destroyed the replicator ship. But that's not what happened, she killed me before any of that. If I had had the courage to tell you before we might not be where we are right now."

"I'm sorry, Daniel…I don't see the connection."

"I'm sure you've figured out that the rain triggers my panic attacks."

"Yes. I also know that the only real torture you went through when it was raining was when I shot you. But I don't understand what that has to do with the replicator."

"Everything. The replicator ran a sword through my heart. The memory of it tormented me for months."

"When I shot you, you had to relive that death." Sam said quietly as she put the pieces together. "I didn't even think of that…"

"How could you? You didn't even know." Daniel countered. "The point is: I never had a physical trigger for the memory before, so I wasn't force to confront it. I had been suffering long before your actions, I just can't hide it now. I'm not having such a strong reaction simply because you shot me, it's because of a complex series of events that were out of both of our control."

Sam thought about everything Daniel said for a moment. Getting up she leaned in and wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. Daniel didn't get a chance to react before she pulled away and leaned against the lab table.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"I didn't simply make you feel more responsible?"

"No, you've helped me understand. Besides, she was a replicator, she wasn't me." Sam said firmly. "I don't hold myself accountable for any of her actions. I will admit that I wish I hadn't trusted her in the first place and brought her into the Beta Site…but that's a different story."

"I had forgotten about that." Daniel chuckled, the tension between them suddenly eased. "How do any of us sleep at night?"

"All this screwing up, repressed memories, world jeopardy, guilt, and getting shot at allows us to just drop from exhaustion at the end of the day."

"It's a dirty job." Daniel agreed.

"Someone's got to do it." Sam chuckled.

"I'm glad it's us."

"Really?"

"Really." Daniel nodded. "Despite the pitfalls I can't imagine living my life any other way."

"Neither can I."

"Having said that, I'm taking the next two week off."

"So am I."

"Oh?"

"I can't look at this Reck'nis another minute, I need a break. Besides we found the planet to test it on, and I thought you'd want to be there."

"Absolutely." Daniel beamed. "Can you do me just one favour?"

"Anything."

"Check the weather before we go."

"Can do."

"I'm going to get over this…I just don't know when."

"Take your time."

"Damn." Daniel suddenly growled.

"What's wrong?"

"I am."

"What?

"I told Tanya that talking to you wasn't going to make me feel any better, she insisted that it would."

"Don't worry about it. Tanya's not like the General."

"You mean I don't have to worry about 'never hearing the end of it'?"

"Exactly."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Are ya hungry? I have fruit flies, I hear they're tasty."

Tanya released a few flightless fruit flies into the glass terrarium on her desk. The orchid mantis type insect that Daniel had brought her remained completely motionless. It wasn't until one of the hapless flies wandered a bit too close that the innocent looking flower showed its true carnivorous nature. The other flies did not seem to notice their friend's gruesome fate and one by one they all stumbled upon the hidden predator.

"Mind you don't eat too many…no one's going to believe you are delicate flower if you get too fat."

"Technical Sergeant Emeris?"

Tanya almost jolted right out of her own skin. Startled by the motion the orchid mantis dropped the fly he was eating so that he could reassume his flower shaped defense. Turning around Tanya found Teal'c taking up the space of her open door frame.

"Teal'c…"

"You speak to your plants in the same manner as Colonel Carter?"

"What? No…well, yes. But, I…uh…I was talking to a bug."

Teal'c raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It's sort of a pet. Daniel gave it to me."

"An insect as a gift." Teal'c thought about this for a second. "I am afraid that I still do not understand human relations."

"Don't worry, we don't have a very good grip on it either."

"I have been informed that you specialize in plants." Teal'c abruptly changed the subject.

"More or less."

"I have a gift for you."

Tanya didn't know how to respond to this news. Teal'c stepped up to her and presented her with a small metal box. With a nervous smile Tanya accepted the gift and opened the tight fitting lid. A wonderfully earthy smell wafted up from the open container. Looking inside she found a mound of tiny dried leaves surrounding a little glass vial with a cork.

"Tea leaves?"

"They are the leaves of the Loriander, a small bush native to Chulak. They have many of the same qualities as Earth tea and they are brewed in the same way, except one does not remove the leaves, they are consumed with the hot liquid."

"Thank you, Teal'c."

"Of all the tastes in the galaxy this is perhaps Daniel Jackson's favourite."

"Really?" Tanya chuckled as she finally understood the Jaffa's strange gift.

"The vial contains seeds so that you may grow your own Loriander. I will show you how to prepare the leaves once the plant is old enough. I have tried on several occasions to assist Daniel in growing a plant of his own, however he appears to be incapable of maintaining the health of a plant."

"He can be a little absent minded, and plants to require regular attention."

"I have noticed that Daniel Jackson often has trouble caring for himself, let alone a plant." Teal'c agreed. "He is a good man, but much like the Loriander he requires a great deal of attention from a caring hand. I am pleased that he has found someone to assist him."

Tanya flushed slightly, unsure of what to say. She realized now that it simply wasn't possible to have a relationship with Daniel, he came with all of SG-1 as in-laws. Having said his peace Teal'c bowed deeply and left.

After getting over the shock of the unexpected alien encounter Tanya placed the lid back on the Loriander and placed it in her purse. She had just settled herself once again when there was knock at her still open door.

"Daniel." Tanya greeted warmly.

Without a word Daniel wheeled into her lab and closed the door behind himself. He looked around as if expecting to find someone else in the room. Tanya's smile faded as she took stock of his nervous mood. She was suddenly having second thoughts about meddling in his affairs and forcing him to talk to Sam.

"Daniel? Is everything alright?"

Daniel didn't answer. He just looked around as if ready for an ambush and beckoned her to step closer. Confused Tanya walked up to him. Daniel encouraged her to lean down to his level so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Ana Behibek." Daniel said quietly.

"Who's Ana Behibek?" Tanya asked as she stood back up.

Daniel shook his head and motioned for her to lean in once more. Although she was starting to feel like he was playing with her she did as he asked.

"Ya tyebya lyublyu."

"Want to run that by me again?"

"Wo ai ni."

"Daniel…I think we need to get you down to the infirmary."

"Ta gra agam ort." Daniel chuckled.

"Okay, now you're just freaking me out."

Unable to contain his grin Daniel reached out and caught Tanya around the waist. Tanya yelped in surprise as he pulled her off her feet and onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest. With his lips against her ear he continued to purr words she didn't understand.

"Je t'aime…Ya te volim…Phom rak khun…Seni seviyorum…Te amo…Kh'hob dikh lib..."

"Wait a minute…" Tanya pulled back and glared at him accusingly. "Kh'hob dikh lib… 'I love you'?"

"I can't believe you got the Yiddish one and not the French or Latin." Daniel laughed.

"My Grandmother spoke Yiddish."

"I'll have to avoid that one in the future."

"What languages were those?"

"Arabic, Russian, Mandarin, Gaelic, French, Yugoslavian, Thai, Turkish, Latin, and Yiddish."

"How many do you know?"

"I've lost count." Daniel shrugged. "They don't do me much good anymore."

"What?"

"You know how 99 percent of the galaxy looks like Canada? Well 99.9 percent of it seems to know English."

Tanya smiled and shook her head sadly. Still sitting on Daniel's lap she carded her hands into his hair to give her some control. Pulling his head back she locked him in a long kiss. Needing breath she released him. Daniel held her tighter and nuzzled against her neck.

"General O'Neill gave me the next two weeks off." Tanya announced.

"Gave or demanded?"

"I had put in a request and he approved it."

"Well, I can walk again, my leg is patched up, Sam and I talked…so can we go home now?"

"Of course…I…I'm sorry I shouldn't have forced you on her." Tanya paused. "That didn't sound how I wanted it to."

"It's alright, on both accounts. You were right, I needed to talk to her and as much as I hate to admit it we both feel better because of it."

"Why do you hate to admit something like that?"

"Years of 'I told you so' torture from Jack."

"Daniel…if you haven't noticed by now that I'm not Jack then this relationship is in serious danger."

"I have noticed a few major differences."

"Glad to hear it." Tanya said. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good, take me out to dinner."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Stepping outsite the Base Tanya found that it was later in the day than she had thought. Working underground tended to wrack havoc on her sense of time. Tanya directed Daniel to a small Chinese restaurant for a quick dinner. She admitted that she knew the health department was probably one violation from shutting the place down, but she loved the food there anyway. After dinner Daniel started to drive back towards his house.

"Daniel…I was thinking that maybe we should spend a few days at my place."

"If it would make you feel more comfortable."

"I was actually thinking of you."

"Me?"

"Maybe a change of scenery would do you some good. Besides…I do have a few plants that are probably in dire need of a drink."

Daniel laughed and nodded as he turned towards her house. Once there Tanya realized that Daniel had never actually been inside before. He'd always stopped on her front step as if there was some sort of force shield covering the door. Leaving the wheelchair in the car Daniel managed to cross the threshold without difficulty.

"You have a lovely home." Daniel noted. "It's not so full of…"

"Stuff?" Tanya supplied.

"My collections have gotten a little out of hand."

"I don't know how you find time to dust all those artifacts."

"I don't. Since I'm hardly ever around to spend any of my government salary I use part of it to pay a service to come in once and month and make sure the cobwebs don't build up."

"Good idea."

"So, how about a grand tour?"

Tanya shrugged and brought Daniel through the small house. He walked with a slight limp, but other than that the burn and other events of the day didn't seem to have taken a toll on him. Tanya on the other hand was feeling the effects of the stressful day. After showing Daniel around she reached up and rubbed at her sore neck.

"You alright?"

"Just a little tension."

"Stressful day?"

"You could say that."

Daniel stepped up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Tanya moaned in gratitude as he worked the knot out of her muscles. Suddenly relaxed she leaned back against him.

"Does that feel better?"

"Worlds."

"Good. I think we could both use a relaxing evening."

"I'm all for it."

"Tired?"

"Yes and no."

"I know the feeling." Daniel took her hand. "I have an idea."

Tanya peacefully allowed Daniel to lead her through the house to the bedroom. Being laid down on the bed did not relax her, in fact her heart rate suddenly skyrocketed, however she was not about to complain. Her stomach knotted slightly from the turn that the evening seemed to be taking. Daniel made sure she was comfortable, but didn't join her right away.

"Stay here," Daniel instructed "close your eyes."

Unable to hide a slight grin Tanya did as she was told. She felt Daniel leave the side of the bed, but he wasn't gone very long. When he came back he laid down next to her. There was suddenly a delicate touch against her cheek. Tanya's breath hissed sharply against her teeth at the tingling feel. The touch was far too light to be from any human hand and it sent a pleasurable chill across her skin.

"What is that?"

"A peacock feather." Daniel answered as he ran the colourful feather down her throat. "I snuck out and stole it from your flower display in the hall."

"Amazing…two wrongs have actually lead to a right."

Tanya drew in a deep relaxing breath as Daniel dragged the soft filaments of the feather over her face. The gentle contact was affecting her entire body, any tension she had suffered from before melted away. Even the anxiety in her stomach faded. She made a sound close to purring as the feather traced the neck line of her blouse.

"Do you know how the peacock feather got its spots?" Daniel asked.

"No idea."

"It was the goddess Hera who put them there. Her high priestess Io had been turned into a heifer. Hera sent her most trusted servant, Argus a hundred-eyed creature, to protect her from Zeus. Argus could sleep with several of his eyes open, but Hermes came and deceived Argus and killed him. As a memorial Hera placed Argus's eyes into the tail of her favorite bird: the peacock."

"Remind me to thank her the next time I'm in a Greek Parthenon."

"Well, you know Hera was most likely a Goa'uld."

"So I might have a chance of thanking her in person?"

Daniel chuckled softly. Silence settled over them as Daniel played the feather over the exposed skin on her arms. She arched her back slightly to let him know the affect he was having on her. Daniel leaned in and nuzzled her neck and added a few gentle kissed.

With her blood alternating from hot to cold with every touch Tanya sighed in contentment. Daniel's hot breath brushed across the skin of her throat. Tanya opened her eyes to steal a look at her partner. He was laying on his side next to her, propped up on his elbow so that he could watch her. Seeing her eyes open Daniel ran the feathre over them so she'd close them once again.

Realizing he was never going to take a further step on his own Tanya reached up and unbuttoned her blouse. She left it for him to open the white shirt. After a few moments he brushed the cloth off to her sides. Tanya's heart rate jumped once again as Daniel traced the feather down the curves of her chest and stomach. He set the feather down across her hips and places his warm hand on her stomach. As he ran his hand over the skin of her stomach she snaked her hand up under his shirt.

"You are so beautiful." Daniel breathed in what sounded like awe.

Tanya was too flushed and dizzy with a touch induced endorphin rush to blush any further than she already was. She pulled her hand out from under his shirt and reached up to grab his shoulder. She used the purchase to roll him over. He made sure not to put his full weight on her, but pressed against her enough to heat her skin.

Pushing herself up Tanya met Daniel's lips for a passionate kiss. The encounter was going so well that she was surprised when she went to remove Daniel's shirt and he stopped her. She laid back and looked up at him expectantly.

"You don't have to do that."

"Daniel?"

"If you're not ready…"

"'Not ready'?" Tanya repeated incredulously. "Are you insane?"

"Some seem to think so. However, I just don't want to push you into anything."

"Daniel, after riling me up like this if you don't do something about it I will kill you myself."

"Hmmm…tough decision." Daniel teased.

"Think hard."

"I'm having trouble thinking at the moment."

"Then don't think…trust instinct."

Tanya stared up into Daniel's sapphire eyes. She wasn't even aware of the fact that she was holding her breath until a warm smile slid across Daniel's face. She had known that he hadn't truly been asking her if she was ready, he had been trying to decide for himself. Seeing that he was Tanya wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to kiss him. She fell back to the pillow and looked up at him, waiting for his next move.

"I love you." Daniel purred.

"Oh yeah? Show me."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Well, that is a first for me." Tanya purred.

"What?!" Daniel nearly choked on his own breath. "You never…"

"Not sex silly," Tanya teased "I meant actual 'love making'. It's always been a purely physical act…somehow it's different than you."

"You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Why are guys always so uptight about the whole 'virgin' thing?"

"It add a whole new dimension of mental pressure for us."

"Why? The girl has no experience."

"Ah, but she has expectations, and they are hard to meet, if not impossible."

"So after a few men women tend to lower those expectations?"

"Exactly."

Tanya giggled and shoved Daniel playfully. He laughed as well and rolled her up onto his stomach. With his arms wrapped around her waist she laid her head down on his chest and just listened to him breath. They spent a few minutes quietly enjoying the new level of their relationship in the warm afterglow.

"This is heavenly," Tanya sighed "but the cold hard reality is I need a shower."

"How about taking a bath together?"

"I don't have a bathtub."

Tanya could feel Daniel's muscles tense beneath her. She had all but forgotten about his phobia until this moment. She propped herself up and looked into his suddenly dark eyes.

"We could go back to your place."

"No." Daniel shook his head. "That's silly, I just need to cope."

"Maybe it won't be so bad if you're not alone."

Some of Daniel's tension eased. He snaked his hand into her straight ebony hair and pulled her down into a kiss. Daniel released her and then stared at her for a moment.

"You got the stitches out of your temple."

"Dr. Brightman removed them for me while you were talking to Sam. She doesn't think it will scar."

"I hope it doesn't, I'd never forgive myself."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with scars. Chicks dig them."

"The truth comes out." Daniel chuckled.

"Yup, I'm with you solely because of those sexy white lines down your belly."

"I'll have a new one on my chest in a few days, once this heals."

"Excellent."

The pair laughed once again. Tanya worked to untangle herself from the mass of sheets they had become wrapped up in. She headed into the bathroom letting Daniel follow her on his own time. The bathroom was set up so that there was a wall of frosted glass blocks that separated the shower from the rest of the room.

The water was already hot by the time Daniel joined her. Tanya turned around so that her back was taking the full forces of the stream. She held her hand out to him in an invitation. He suddenly looked like a beaten dog that wanted to trust a new owner, but didn't quite have the courage.

Stepping forward Daniel flinched as a stray droplet splashed against his face. Tanya had only witnessed his reaction to rain when he was also being half beaten to death by her brother. Part of her was surprised to find that his anxiety was just as strong when he was in a safe environment.

Taking a deep breath Daniel took Tanya's hand and joined her under the hot running water. He was instantly trembling as the shower soaked his skin. Closing his eyes he took a few calming breaths as he tried to pull himself together. Tanya retrieved a handful of liquid soap and he jerked as she spread it across his chest.

"Sorry." Tanya apologized.

Forcing a smile Daniel opened his eyes. He transferred some of the frothy soap from his own body onto hers in an attempt to enjoy the intimate shower. When Tanya took a step back so that Daniel could rinse the soap off his eyes suddenly lost some of their focus. He stayed under the full spray until the soap was gone, but his breathing was getting noticeably shallow.

"Daniel?"

"I'm sorry…I…I'm going to be sick."

"Don't be sorry."

Tanya wasn't sure if Daniel heard her last words or not. He had hastily left the shower. With a heavy heart Tanya listened to Daniel being violently ill on the other side of the frosted brick wall. He retched until he sounded like he was choking. Tanya turned the water off, but stayed in the shower to allow him some privacy.

By the time Tanya dared to come out of the shower Daniel was gone. Sighing heavily she dried off and wrapped the towel around herself. Stepping back into the bedroom she had hoped to find him there. However she was alone. She wandered out into the living room and found him setting up camp on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

"It's nearly midnight."

"I don't want to sleep alone." Tanya said simply.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

"You just got your stitches removed, don't you remember how they got there in the first place?"

"Of course I do." Tanya rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to Daniel. "But you fell asleep not expecting to be sharing your bed with someone."

"I don't trust myself."

"I trust you."

Tanya watched Daniel battle with himself. It fascinated her the way she could watch his conflicting emotions play out across his face. Seeing that he was leaning towards staying out on the couch alone Tanya got up and took his hand. She helped him up to his feet. He wrapped the blanket he had taken around his waist, but hesitated to follow her back to the bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely." Tanya flashed Daniel a sly smile. "Besides…after the night we've had I bet you'll sleep like a baby."

"Wake up ever few hours crying?"

Tanya shoved Daniel's shoulder playfully and he laughed. Before she could take another step he literally swept her off her feet and carried her back to the bedroom. Once curled up under the sheet she could feel him fighting to stay awake.

"Relax, Daniel."

In answer Daniel rolled over onto his side and pulled her closer. Tanya snuggled her back up against him and closed her eyes. She stayed awake long enough to feel the warm breath on the back of her neck slow to a steady rhythm of sleep. Moments later Tanya was asleep herself.

Tanya woke up softly as the morning sunlight broke through her thin curtains. Laying on her side she stayed perfectly motionless. Sensing she was awake Daniel ran his fingertips gently up and down her exposed arm. Letting go of the breath she had been holding Tanya rolled over and nuzzled against Daniel's chest.

"I had forgotten how wonderful it is to wake up with a beautiful woman."

"So I guess now is a bad time to tell you I'm actually a man?" Tanya teased.

"In that case, my compliments to your surgeon."

Tanya just giggled.

"You know most of the Base thinks I'm gay…" Daniel mused. "I had no idea that they were right."

Tanya pulled her pillow out from under her head and smothered Daniel with it. He retaliated by tickling her sides. Breathless from the merciless tickling she surrendered and pulled the pillow away. After a kiss she laid back down next to Daniel with her head on his chest.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me." Tanya said softly.

"I don't even remember my dreams from last night."

"Really?"

"I can't tell you how long it has been since that's happened. I haven't slept without nightmares since Sha're was taken."

At a loss for words for a moment Tanya just hugged Daniel closer. He returned the affection automatically, but suddenly seemed a little distant. Before he could slip any further away Tanya sat up.

"So…what do you want to do today?"

"Honestly?" Daniel smiled. "Absolutely nothing."

"Nothing?"

"It's been a long time since I've done nothing."

"Sounds good to me…although it's a lovely day outside."

"I guess you could talk me into a 'walk'."

"Why did it sound like you quotes around 'walk'?"

"I really need to turn the Crystal off for a while. I didn't turn it off last night, and Dr. Brightman is really worried about ruining the Crystal nerve connection if it is always left on."

"I guess I still don't understand, but I'm not a doctor."

"I was also wondering if we should have dinner with your brother tonight."

"David?"

"You have anymore brothers that haven't had a chance to try and kill me?"

"No. It's not that…it's just…"

"Tanya, David and I are both grown men. We can make piece, and I think it's important."

"Not tonight…I need more time."

"Alright. I just wanted you to know that it's something I want to do."

Tanya nodded. After getting dressed they drove out to a near by park that had asphalt paths. Daniel kept his pace slow so that Tanya didn't have to walk quickly to keep up with him. They chatted idly as they made their way through the wooded park.

The day passed pleasantly. They had gotten out of bed far later in the morning than either one of them were used to. So they were surprised how quickly sunset was upon them. After a quiet dinner at Tanya's house they curled up on the couch for a movie. As the movie ended Tanya stretched out and yawned.

"Is it bedtime yet?"

"Hours ago." Daniel replied.

"It is going to be so hard to go back to a normal work schedule after this."

"I know. I'm even due off world when we get back."

"Really? Where are you going?"

"Sam's going to be testing the Reck'nis."

"Do you think it will work?"

"If anyone can make it work, Sam's the one to get it done."

"That I believe." Tanya smiled. "Is it going to be dangerous?"

"Not half as dangerous as getting the goddamn thing."

"Good point."

"Hey…do you want to come with me?"

"Off world?"

"Yeah, everyone on the Base is supposed to take at least one off world trip as part of training."

"Is it a beautiful world?"

"Very. It's lush…it actually rains there quite a bit."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

"Yes." Daniel admitted.

"Well, maybe I can help."

"I know you can."

Tanya flushed. She guided Daniel to lay down on his back on the couch and laid on top of him. She started with just a few gentle kisses, but it wasn't long before she was making moves to pull of his shirt. However before she could get very far the phone rang. She ignored it, however, after the answering machine picked up the caller hung up and dialed again. Growling in irritation Tanya got up to answer the phone to keep David from rushing over to her house.

"What?" Tanya growled into the phone.

Back on the couch Daniel did his best to keep from laughing at the indignant look on her face. However as Tanya listened to the caller her angry expression melted off her face. Daniel struggled to sit up, forgetting that he had the Crystal turned off. He turned on the Crystal and rushed over to Tanya as she hung up the phone. She stared at Daniel with a lock of shocked horror.

"Tanya? What's wrong?"

"Da…David's been shot…"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Tanya? Tanya, which hospital?"

Tanya's focus was lost to shock. She stared at Daniel like she'd never seen him before. Daniel reached out and placed his hands on her shoulder to try and bring her back to the present. She looked up at him as tears started to streak down her face.

"Tanya, where's David?"

"Mercy…Mercy Hospital."

"Alright, let's go."

Simply nodding Tanya started looking around for her car keys. Daniel assured her that he'd drive and took her upper arm to guide her out the front door. Once outside Tanya pulled away from him and doubled over. Daniel reached out and held her hair back as she vomited on the front lawn.

"I'm sorry…" Tanya whimpered.

"It's okay, I understand."

Once in the car Tanya wrapped her arms around her stomach and stared out the passenger window. She was obviously lost in a world of terrifying thoughts, but Daniel couldn't think of anything to say to make this easier for her. He had always found himself feeling worse anytime someone had told him 'everything is going to be alright'.

Daniel was speeding. He knew he shouldn't be, but under the circumstances he couldn't keep himself from rushing. They were half way to the hospital when they streaked past a police officer on a motorcycle. Daniel muttered a curse under his breath as the cop turned on his lights to take chase.

"Just pull over." Tanya said quietly. "I'll take care of it."

It had never even entered into Daniel's mind to not pull over. He brought the car to a stop and rolled down his window. The officer got off his bike in seemingly slow motion and walked up to the side of the car. Looking into the car his professional expression was destroyed by shock.

"Tanya?"

"Mike…it's David…"

"I know." The officer nodded solemnly. "Come on, I'll escort you."

Mike rushed back to his motorcycle and flicked on all the lights an sirens. He pulled out in front of Daniel and waved him along to follow. The lights automatically turned green as they raced their way towards Mercy hospital. Once there Mike jumped off his bike to open the car door for her.

"Thank you so much, Mike."

"Of course." Mike replied as he gave Tanya a quick hug. "The whole Force is praying for him."

"Thank you."

The officer looked up at Daniel with sad smile. Mike's expression made Daniel fear that David's condition was far worse than Tanya had been told. Not wanting to delay the pair any longer he got back on his bike to return to his patrol. Daniel put his arm over Tanya's shoulder to guide her.

They stepped into the ER and into a scene of pure chaos. A large dark skinned officer that reminded Daniel of Teal'c simply because of his air of barely contained power was snarling at a poor charge nurse. His deep blue uniform was shiny with blood, the shoulder had been torn off and a bandage hastily wrapped around his bleeding arm.

There were several bays blocked off from public view by curtains, however blood that had splashed to the floor was seeping out in a crimson pool. The waiting room had several families that were weeping and trying to offer one another support. None of them seemed to notice Tanya so Daniel assumed they were here on unrelated business. Meanwhile the wounded officer was getting increasingly angry and looked ready to draw his weapon.

"My partner is DYING and you're wasting blood on that fucker that shot him!" The officer roared. "Why are you even bothering with him?! Save my partner!"

"Sir!" The nurse snapped back. "This is a hospital, we do not decide who to treat! Everyone who comes through those doors receives the best care we can give them, we are not judges and we are not God!"

"Then why do I see people rushing to that drug dealing slime with units of blood while the floor around David turns into a slaughter house kill floor?!"

"We are out of compatible blood type donations for Officer Emeris, the other gentleman just happens to be AB positive, the universal receiver."

"How does a fucking hospital run out of Goddamn blood?!"

"You are not our only emergency tonight, we were mobbed by a six car fatal pile up that we are still dealing with. I assure you more blood is on route, and we are going to do everything we can to keep your partner stable till then."

"What is David's blood type?" Daniel asked as he broke into the argument.

"Who the fuck are yo…" The officer's eyes widened as he saw Tanya. "Tanya!"

Despite the injury and blood the large officer wrapped his arms around Tanya in a bear hug. The charge nurse looked relived just to have the irate officer off her case. Daniel stepped up to her and her expression returned to stone.

"What blood type do you need?" Daniel asked the nurse again.

"A positive." The nurse replied.

"I'm A negative."

"Are you family?"

"Yes." Tanya broke in before Daniel could answer.

"Any conditions that would keep you from donating?"

"No."

"Then come with me, quickly."

The nurse asked Tanya to stay in the waiting room for the moment. As they rushed into the back rooms of the ER the nurse halted at the first surgery room door. Daniel caught a glimpse inside as she opened the door. David was laying on the metal table with a team of about six hovering over him. With the amount of blood on the floor and the doctors' hands it seemed like a miracle that they had kept him alive this long.

"Donation coming." The nurse said simply.

"Hurry." The main doctor shot back.

The nurse lead Daniel into a room that was usually used for infusion therapy. She had him sit up on one of the beds while she prepared to draw the blood. When she had everything ready she brought the bed into a semi reclined position and had him lay back.

"Have you donated blood before?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to take about three times as much as they do in an ordinary donation if you feel you are healthy enough."

"Take as much as you need."

"You will most likely feel faint." She noted as she started the blood draw.

"I'll be fine."

The nurse filled one of the pint sized clear bags with Daniel's deep red blood. While a second one was filling she left with the first one, proving how dire the need truly was. When she came for the final pint of blood Daniel was starting to feel dizzy, but wasn't about to admit it. The nurse saw how the colour had been drained from his face.

"He may just owe you his life after this."

"Do you need more?"

"Certainly not from you. Besides, the Red Cross just arrived."

"Is he going to make it?"

"Honestly…I don't know." The nurse replied sadly. "He took one bullet in the chest for his partner and then two more to the abdomen for good measure."

"Didn't he have a vest on?"

"Amour piercing, this guy was prepared to kill cops."

"How is the shooter?"

"Died a few minutes ago."

Daniel had to admit that the news didn't particularly upset him. Suddenly exhausted he closed his eyes. The nurse set up a saline IV to help Daniel recover from the blood letting and then left to face the rest of her gory night shift. Despite the draining evening Daniel wasn't about to sleep.

Hours went by without news. Daniel tried to get up a few times but a wave of nausea kept knocking him back. He guessed it was around two in the morning when Tanya came into the room. She looked on the edge of death of herself.

Daniel forced himself to sit up and Tanya threw her arms around him. He rubbed between her shoulder blades as she cried against his chest. Eventually she had no more tears to shed. Feeling a though he was going to be sick Daniel laid back down and Tanya joined him. Laying on her side she rested her head on his chest. Daniel held her closely and waited for her to calm.

"David is out of surgery, but he's still in critical condition in the ICU. Our parents are on the early morning flight here…hopefully he'll make it long enough for them to see him."

"If he's anything like you he'll fight through this."

"I'm sorry I didn't come find you sooner."

"Don't worry about that."

"Eric is beside himself, he feels responsible."

"I know how he feels. Anytime a teammate is injured it is hard not to blame yourself."

Tanya simply nodded. She held onto Daniel tightly, as if afraid at any moment someone was going to try and separate them by force. She was shaking slightly and struggling to keep her breath even.

"Daniel…what if I lose him?"

"He's in good hands here, the nurse was telling that they are the state's top trauma team."

Tanya fell silent again. She broke into silent tears once again. When she spoke her voice was little more than a whisper.

"I…I said such terrible things to him the last time we spoke." Tanya admitted. "I was so angry with him. What if those horrible things I said end up being my last words to him?"

"No matter what you said, your brother knows you love him."

Tanya didn't reply, however Daniel could feel her muscles relax slightly. He continued to stroke her hair. She fought hard against sleep, but eventually it claimed her. Daniel was too tired to fall asleep and simply cradled the sleeping Tanya hoping to protect her from nightmares.

There was a very quiet knock at the door followed by the arrival of Eric, David's partner. Some had held him down long enough to properly bandage his arm and get him into a pair of hospital scrubs. He looked down on the pair and smiled warmly.

"You must be Dr. Jackson."

"Please, Daniel."

"Daniel…the Force can't thank you enough. I can't thank you enough."

"I just hope it works."

"Amen." Eric smiled. "You know David told me you were a prick."

"Wow, I didn't know he liked me that much."

"Okay, so maybe he didn't phrase it that nicely."

"I didn't think so." Daniel replied ruefully.

"Do you have any sisters?"

"No."

"I am, and I can say from experience that over protectiveness is something we brothers sometimes take to extremes."

"I'd be protective too."

"I'm glad you understand…more than that I'm glad you're here for Tanya."

Eric looked down at Tanya and his eyes lost their focus. He shook his head and left without another word. Daniel sighed and stared down at the peacefully sleeping woman in his arms. Sleep took him gently and together they unknowingly waited for David to make it through the night.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Daniel woke up completely exhausted. After laying still for a few minutes he managed to pull together the energy to open his eyes. He furrowed his brow as he looked up at the white tile ceiling of the hospital room. Through the fog of sleep it took him a moment to recall the previous night's chaos.

Tanya's warm breath was pushing its way through the cloth of his shirt as she continued to sleep peacefully. Daniel tried to move the arm she was laying on, but it was completely numb. Not wanting to wake her Daniel simply closed his eyes to drift off to sleep himself.

"They are in here." An unfamiliar voice said out in the hall.

"They?" A deep male voice replied. "As in more than one?"

Rather than answer the nurse simply opened the door and an elder version of David with sandy brown hair stepped into the room. He was quickly followed by a woman with strong Native American heritage. Daniel had never questioned where Tanya got her raven black hair, but suddenly it was so clear he wondered how he hadn't noticed sooner. Tanya's father looked over Daniel and his sleeping daughter, raising a disapproving eyebrow.

"You must be Dr. Jackson." The father grumbled.

"Uh…yes…um…Daniel, Daniel Jackson."

"We've heard lots about you." Tanya's mother smiled.

"Which side of story?" Daniel asked nervously.

"Both."

"Ah, well at least that way I can get a fair trial."

"Not to worry, we know our David is prone to exaggeration."

"However," Tanya's father added "I will warn you that I am a cop as well…"

"I will keep that in mind at all times." Daniel replied seriously.

Tanya's mother smacked her husband's arm. "Never mind the grizzly bear, Daniel, we know our daughter is fully capable of her own decisions."

"M…Mom?" Tanya asked sleepily. "Dad?"

"We're here, Little Doe." Tanya's mother cooed.

"Little Doe…there's a name I haven't heard in a long time." Tanya smiled as she sat up. "How is Crying Coyote?"

"Still critical, and unconscious, but amazingly he is off the respirator."

"Daniel this is my mother Sora, and my father Joshua." Tanya announced formally. "Mom, Dad, this is Daniel…he saved David's life."

"So we've heard." Joshua smiled as he held his hand out for Daniel to shake. "I'm sure you already realize we can't thank you enough, Daniel."

"You should really thank the medical staff." Daniel replied as he tried to shake with his still sleeping arm.

"Can we see David?" Tanya asked.

"We are on our way to see him now."

Tanya got up off the bed and gave both her parents a hug in turn. Daniel followed the family to the ICU, but stayed outside once at David's room. Tanya gave his cheek a kiss and took a deep breath before entering the room. Daniel made himself comfortable in one of the chairs in the hall while the family was united in the ICU.

Surrounded by beeping machines and various IV stands David's breath was slow, but steady. Fighting tears his mother reached out and brushed his face as though he was a new born. On the far side of the bed David's partner Eric stood on silent guard. He nodded a greeting to the father and received one in return.

As the hours passed Tanya and her mother talked quietly to one another while sitting on the folding couch by the small window. Locked in silence Joshua and Eric just stared at their wounded family member. Eventually Joshua sat down in one of the chairs, but despite numerous offers Eric stayed standing.

Everyone snapped to attention as David suddenly groaned. David fought hard against the curtain of drug and pain induced unconsciousness. Several times he tried to open his eyes, however when that failed he simply tried to find his voice.

"Er…Eric?" David gasped. "Eric?"

"Right here, man."

"You…you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Eric replied. "What were you thinking throwing yourself in front of that guy?"

"Did we get him?" David asked as he tried to open his eyes again.

"We sure did, partner, and there will be no trial."

"Good." David managed a smile. He turned his head to the side and finally opened his eyes. "Tanya…Mom, Dad?"

"We're all here." Sora replied.

"How are you feeling?" Tanya asked.

"Not so bad…almost…floating."

"That would be the morphine drip." Eric chuckled.

"Mmmm…good stuff." David whispered as he closed his eyes again. "Dad?"

"Yes, Coyote?"

"How'm I do'en?"

"Just five more and you've got me beat."

"I only took three bullets? Man…feels like ten."

"It's not a contest you two." Sora snapped in mock anger.

"For what it's worth, Mate," Eric added "you've got me by two now."

David smiled and passed out once more. Tired from all that had happened and the late night travel the Emeris family folded out the couch into a small bed. Curling up like a den of foxes they were soon asleep. Despite having been up most of the night Eric remained on high alert. A few hours later David's eyes fluttered open. He looked over at his sleeping family and smiled sadly.

"I almost lost everything…didn't I?" David asked softly.

"Amen to that." Eric nodded. "In fact…you would have if it wasn't for a certain 'snake in the grass pretty boy with only one thing on his mind'."

"Is it the morphine or are you really talking gibberish at me?"

"I'm talking about Tanya's boyfriend."

"Jackson?"

"Yup, he donated a dangerous amount of blood to keep you from dying on the operating table."

"You're kidding." David groaned.

"Nope. You know for a complete asshole, he's a great guy."

"Damn it."

"You know I'm fairly certain your sister is right on this one."

"Is he here?"

"Right outside."

"I should probably thank him or something."

"An actual apology might even be in order."

David rolled his eyes and nodded. He tried to reach up and rub at the bandages on his abdomen and chest however he quickly discovered just because he had the energy for short conversations, he did not have what it took to lift his arm. He closed his eyes for a moment and waited.

Outside Daniel was surprised when Eric stepped out and said that David wanted to see him. Eric waited out in the hall while Daniel went inside. Daniel looked over at the sleeping family. His heart was suddenly heavy as he watched them curled up together.

David didn't seem to be awake. However when Daniel stepped up to the side of the bed he opened his eyes. Daniel forced a smile, unsure of what to say. David didn't seem to know what to say at first either, but eventually he found the words that fit.

"Thank you."

"It was the least I could do." Daniel replied.

"The least you could have done would have been 'nothing'."

"And just stand by and let you die?"

"I wouldn't have blamed you...after the way I've been treating you."

"Don't be ridiculous. We simply got off on the wrong foot."

"Well, I guess I'll have plenty of time to get to know you…now that you're family."

"David, I've only been seeing your sister for two months. I'm not part of your family yet, I've still got plenty of time to mess things up."

"You won't, Tanya won't let you. She's never defended anyone against me the way she has with you. However, that wasn't what I was talking about. Whether things work out with you and Tanya or not, we are still family."

"I don't understand."

"You and I are now Blood Brothers forever."

"It's an honour."

"Same here."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"So…how does the Air Force use the services of an archeologist?"

Tanya's father, Joshua, had come out into the hall and had sat down next to Daniel a few minutes ago. The day had passed slowly and now it was nearing nine o'clock at night. David had continued to drift in and out of consciousness, but all in all he remained in stable condition and the doctors had given him a good prognosis.

In a few days Tanya's parents were going to return to New Mexico and have David airlifted there for his rehabilitation. In the meantime Tanya's father was attempting to learn more about the man that had caught his daughter's attention.

"I work mainly as a translator."

"Really, how many languages do you know?"

"Twenty-six."

"Impressive." Tanya's father nodded solemnly. "Finally gave up on aliens then, eh?"

"Aliens? I…uh…don't know wha…" Daniel stopped and chuckled. "You looked me up on the internet, didn't you?"

"As a matter of fact I did, Dr. Jackson." Joshua grinned. "You make for interesting reading."

"Glad to hear it." Daniel smiled. "I was young, I had a lot of crazy theories."

"You're still young, it wasn't all that long ago."

"I suppose not, it just feels like several lifetimes ago."

The conversation paused awkwardly, as it had several times already. Joshua was sitting in a chair to Daniel's side so they had not really been looking at one another. Now he turned slightly and looked Daniel up and down. He furrowed his brow and looked at the floor once more. Daniel forced an uncomfortable smile, he had a fairly good idea of what the older man wanted to ask about.

"So…um…"

"David told you I couldn't walk, didn't he?" Daniel asked bluntly.

"He did…or rather he said he couldn't figure out if you could or not."

"My condition is complicated, some days I can't. Luckily today isn't one of those days."

"Is it fatal."

"Fatal? You mean terminal?"

"Whatever."

"No."

Tanya's father seemed to think this information over for a moment and then nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that it isn't life threatening. I know my daughter…well you know. I hate to think that she was losing you to a disease."

"It's a condition, not a disease." Daniel corrected. "I'm not contagious."

"I have to admit that I'm glad to hear that as well."

"What did Tanya tell you about it?"

"Nothing, she never mentioned that anything was wrong with you."

"Because there **isn't **anything _wrong _with him, Daddy." Tanya's cross voice enter the conversation.

"Little Doe…"

"Daniel's medical history is his own business and I'd thank you not to interrogate him about it."

"I wasn…"

"You were." Tanya growled. "David told you that he thought it was all a sick ploy of Daniel's to gain some sort of deranged sympathy from me and now you're being the cop that you are and investigating further."

"Easy, Tanya," Daniel got up and walked over to her "your father and I were just talking. I don't think he suspects me of anything underhanded."

"I don't. I was just trying to make conversation."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Tanya brushed away the beginnings of tears. "I'm just so tired."

"You should let Daniel take you home."

"What about David?" Tanya asked in distress.

"He's in good hands here. The doctors are going to make sure he sleeps through the night anyway so you should try and do the same. You both should."

"You an Mom need some rest too."

"We'll find a hotel near by."

"Don't be silly." Tanya admonished as she dug into her pocket and pulled out her house key. "You two stay at my house."

"You only have the one bedroom…" Joshua stopped and flushed in the same way his daughter always did. "Of course, you'll stay at Daniel's."

"In a way it's cute how I've never managed to age past fifteen in your eyes."

"And you never will."

Tanya smiled and gave her father a warm hug. She ducked back into David's room to say good night to her mother and quickly returned. She took Daniel's hand and they made their way out to his car. She was silent the entire way home. Daniel didn't do anything to engage her in conversation. Once in his home she looked indecisive about something.

"Tanya?"

"I could really use a shower." Tanya admitted.

"Go ahead and take one. I'll make you something for dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know, but you also haven't eaten in more than twenty four hours."

Tanya sighed but nodded in defeat. While she headed off to the shower Daniel wandered over to the fridge. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he looked in on a fridge that only contained a Brita water filter, a few condiments, and a half gallon of milk that looked like it was ready to explode. He wondered for a moment how he'd managed to get so wrapped up in the SGC that he could no longer even keep himself fed on his own.

Luckily Daniel knew exactly how to get out of this kind of situation and picked up the phone. Half an hour later when Tanya returned from a much needed hot shower she found a complete Chinese meal waiting for her. She had helped herself to one of Daniel's white tank top undershirts and a pair of his boxers. Even when wet her ebony hair fell straight as an arrow, framing her face perfectly.

"Daniel?"

"I'm sorry…did you say something?"

"No, you were just looking at me strange." Tanya said with a smirk. "Kinda like a love sick puppy."

"Woof."

For the first time since the devastating news about her brother Tanya's musical laughter tickled the air. Sitting down the pair found themselves surprisingly hungry. Daniel gave Tanya some pointers on how to use chopsticks, but in the end she gave in and stole a fork from the kitchen.

Too tired to even box up the leftovers they just abandoned the table as it was when they were done. Tanya looked as though she wasn't going to be able to make it all the way to the bedroom on her own. When she went to stand up Daniel moved in and gathered her up into his arms to carry her.

She was almost asleep when he laid her down on the bed. Turning off the lights he pulled off his outer layer of clothing and slipped into bed next to her. Tanya rolled over and nuzzled against him. He stroked at her still damp hair and simply enjoyed the sound of her breathing as it began to slow. It had been so long since he'd had someone in his life this way that he had forgotten how relaxing it could be.

"I heard you and David talking." Tanya suddenly whispered.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and he's right."

"About what?"

"About me not letting you get away."

"I'm trapped forever then?" Daniel teased.

"That's right, there's no escape."

Tanya pushed herself up to give him a loving kiss. Laying back down she put her hand over his heart. Daniel put his hand over hers. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He suddenly realized that he was looking forward to giving into sleep, not dreading it the way he had for years. The warm hand over his heart seemed to sooth it of its usual anxieties and it began to beat slower.

"I think I can get used to life in captivity."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Come on…get up."

"Murphm…"

"Up."

"Urrrmmm…go away."

"Come on, time to face the day."

"Five more minutes."

"You said that half an hour ago."

"I don't want to go to school today."

"Very funny. Come on…today's a big day!"

"I've changed my mind…I'm never going back."

Daniel put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes, however there was a bright smile on his face. Tanya buried herself deeper into the bed covers. As she kicked herself under the sheets one of her bare feet became exposed.

With a mischievous grin Daniel sat down and snatched a hold of Tanya's ankle. She squealed in laughter that held an edge of panic as he mercilessly tickled the underside of her foot. Tanya first retaliated by playfully kicking at him, and when that didn't work she threw the blanket over Daniel's head and then pulled him back down to the bed.

Although blinded by the blanket Daniel easily recaptured Tanya and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. She twisted around in his grip so that she was facing him and pulled the cloth off Daniel's face. She lean in and softly bit down on his bottom lip. When she went for the waist band of his boxers he reached down and stopped her.

"Do you really not want to go through the Stargate?"

"What?" Tanya asked innocently. "I'm just being friendly."

"No, last night you were 'being friendly', right now you're trying to distract me from getting you up and ready to go back to the SGC."

"You know there is a real downside to dating an intelligent man." Tanya pouted.

"If you don't want to go off world, you don't have to."

"I want to go, I'm just nervous. Actually, I guess I just really don't want all this to end. The past two weeks have been…the best of my life, and the worst all at the same time. It's been a bit of a roller coaster and things just seemed to be settling in for the better."

Daniel smiled sadly and hugged Tanya tighter. She nuzzled against his neck and sighed in contentment. After only three days in the hospital David had been moved to Santa Fe where he could be close to his parents during his months of rehabilitation. The rest of their interrupted vacation had gone by so quickly. Daniel kissed Tanya's forehead.

"Going back to the SGC does not mean the end of our relationship."

"I know, I'm being silly."

"Not at all." Daniel replied. "If you want to stay on the Ba…"

"No." Tanya said firmly. "No, I'm coming with you."

"You're going to love it."

"Does this world look like Canada?"

"Actually no, it's more like the Cyprus forests of Northern Florida."

"Only much further away."

"Much, much, _much_ further away." Daniel agreed. "And yet it will take a fraction of a second to get there."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Once at the Base Daniel and Tanya had to go their separate ways for a while. Daniel rushed into the locker room to change into his off world uniform so that Sam and Tanya could have the locker room to themselves. He wasn't sure how he felt about leaving the two girls to chat, but he didn't have much choice in the matter.

Never having even planed an off world trip Tanya did not have a uniform of her own. However when she arrived in the locker room she discovered that Sam had already hunted one down for her. Sam was just starting remove her street cloths to climb into her own uniform. Tanya greeted Sam warmly and stepped up to the borrowed uniform that was laid out on the bench next to Sam. Tanya unbuttoned her jeans and suddenly froze in horror.

"Tanya?" Sam asked in concern. "Everything alright?"

"Uh…yes Ma'am, Colonel…um…"

"Nervous?"

"More embarrassed at the moment." Tanya admitted.

"Embarrassed?"

Knowing that there was no way of hiding it now that Sam had taken notice Tanya pulled off her jeans exposing the fact that she was black thong. She had stalled getting out of bed so long that they had to rush to get ready to leave Daniel's house. Tanya flushed a bright red and Sam chuckled.

"I left the house in such a hurry, I…I forget to change into something more appropriate."

"Don't worry about it." Sam smiled brightly. "I'm wearing a blue one myself."

"Wha…what?"

"These uniforms were designed by men, for men, and 'visible panty line' is a real danger." Sam explained.

Tanya smiled as Sam revealed that she was indeed wearing a sleek 'Air Force blue' thong. The pair had a chuckle and the tension in the room was instantly broken. They both crawled into their off world uniforms. Sam reached into her locker and pulled out her handgun and secured it at her side.

"Tec Sarg, where's your sidearm?" Sam asked seriously.

"In…uh…in my sock drawer."

"Here, I'll lend you my spare as long as you promise not to tell the General. It's against about a hundred regulations."

"Am I going to need a gun?"

"I certainly hope not." Sam smiled. "But best to not need one and have it, than to need one and not."

Tanya nodded and accepted the handgun that Sam was offering her. She turned it over in her hand and tried to recall her courses in gun safety. Sam noticed how she was hesitating.

"When was the last time you fired a weapon?" Sam asked.

"Basic training…seven years ago."

"I'll walk you though it."

Sam took the gun back and pulled a clip out of her locker. Tanya gave Sam her full attention as she explained the dangerous weapon. When she was done Tanya took the gun back and secured it in its holster. She looked up at Sam and smiled nervously.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Not really."

"Don't worry, I've been working on these calculations for over a year now."

"I have every faith in you, Colonel. I guess I'm just kinda having a 'sci-fi' moment."

"Sci-fi moment?"

"Well, SG-1 is famous, and I'm the new fish. Part of me fears I'll share the fate of the poor Ensign that always gets beamed down to the planet with Captain Kirk and Spock only to be killed instantly."

"Worse yet, you're also an SG-1 love interest." Sam teased.

"Oh God, I hadn't thought of that." Tanya replied in mock terror. "Daniel's at that."

"Perhaps it would be best to scrub the mission."

"Carter!" Jack's voice cut into the locker room from outside.

"Yes, Sir?"

"What the hell is going on in there?" Jack called. "We've got a bit of schedule to keep."

"On our way, Sir."

"It's a locker room, Carter, not a Hen House."

Tanya tried to suppress a giggle as Sam rolled her eyes and mimicked firing a gun in the direction of the out of sight General. Stepping out of the locker room they saw that Jack's foul mood was all an act. He looked at Tanya and a bright smile spread across his face.

"Think you can keep Daniel out of trouble off world?" Jack asked.

"Only if I can keep him from going."

"Point taken." Jack nodded. "How is your brother doing?"

"He becomes harder to care for every day."

"Oh?"

"He thinks he should be up and walking and he's not interested in something as trivial as 'doctor's orders' and 'holes in his stomach' stopping him."

"Good to hear, means the gun shot wounds didn't drain all the piss and vinegar out of him."

"Not by a long shot."

"Good luck to you both on this next one, got a lot riding on this little device."

"It will work, Sir." Sam said confidently.

"Good enough. Have fun then."

Jack smiled and headed off to the control room. Sam lead Tanya to the Gateroom where Daniel, and Teal'c waited. Daniel didn't even try to hide his smile as he caught sight of Tanya in her off world uniform. Sam double checked the Reck'nis in its case while the Gate dialed.

Tanya had seen the Gate open many times, every time it took her breath away. This time it even made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Teal'c unceremoniously walked up the ramp and stepped through the shimmering pool. Sam had become so protective over the Reck'nis that she carried it through the Gate herself.

Walking up the ramp at Daniel's side Tanya became increasingly nervous. Just in front of the Event Horizon she came to a stop. She looked over at Daniel and he smiled reassuringly. He held out his hand and she gratefully took it. She stared at the blue wall just a foot away and found herself unable to take the last step. Daniel squeezed her hand.

"You're going to love this." Daniel assured.

"Then what are we waiting for?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Tanya found herself standing on a stone dais in the middle of an ancient looking forest before she had even had a chance to think twice about stepping through the Gate. Teal'c was already standing guard by the DHD, while Sam checked to see that the Reck'nis had made the trip okay. Despite the bright sunny day Tanya was shivering violently from a bone chilling cold. She startled as Daniel reached out and rubbed her arms to warm her.

"First trip is always the iciest."

"It gets better the more you do it?"

"No, you just get more used to it."

Tanya smiled and looked around once more at the strange new world. The giant old growth forest that surrounded them was simply breath taking. A high humidity allowed a thick carpet of vibrant green moss to cling to the earthy smelling ground and to even invade the barks of the trees and the scattered boulders. To both the left and the right of the Gate, about a hundred feet away, stood small cliff-like rises where time had caused the stone to tumble down.

The tall trees, dripping with a kind of Spanish Moss, kept out most of the sun. Where the ground moss had not been able to take over a variety of low lying ferns had flourished. At first glance she could see no evidence of modern type flowering plants anywhere, not even any conifers. Almost in a trance Tanya stepped off the dais and up to one of the enormous trees. Daniel walked with her with a proud smile on his face.

"This place is a Paleophytologist dream." Tanya breathed in awe.

"Paleophytologist…someone who studies prehistoric plants?"

"Exactly." Tanya replied as she reached out and touched the bark of nearest tree lovingly.

"And do you happen to be a Paleophytologist?" Daniel chuckled.

"I minored in it. This is simply incredible."

"And to think I thought these were just trees."

"Daniel, these aren't actually 'trees' at all, these are some form of giant Cordaites."

"Cordaites?"

"Yes, a kind of Gymnosperm, they've been extinct on Earth since the Permian era. This is amazing, a true prehistoric forest. Have you seen any giant insects, or primitive reptiles on your previous trips?"

"Not that I've noticed."

"I wonder why there doesn't seem to be much sign of animal life."

"That is an excellent question." Sam said as she walked up to the pair. "We almost never come across truly alien or prehistoric animals. Sometimes I wonder if it is just because they all give the Stargate, or possibly just us 'aliens', a very wide berth."

"How far away from the Gate do you normally explore?"

"No more than ten to twenty miles unless there is something of extreme interest beyond that."

"Why such a short distance?"

"We don't have the time or the resources to do any more." Sam shrugged. "I'm sure we are missing out on a lot, but the fact of the matter is if a planet doesn't catch the SGC's attention right away we leave."

"Well this one has caught my attention." Tanya smiled.

"Then hopefully I won't cut it in half when I turn this thing on." Sam teased.

"Speaking of which," Daniel said "how long till we're ready to test it?"

"Well we won't be ready to actually 'test' it for at least a month."

"A month?"

"The Prometheus has been on route since this planet was chosen, but they still have another month before they get here. We have no other way to know if the shield will actually reflect weapon's damage and whatnot."

"Okay…" Daniel looked around "so why are we here?"

"Because I couldn't wait that long to at least try turning it on." Sam beamed.

"Of course." Daniel sighed. "How foolish of me to ask."

"Hey, you said 'test' not 'turn on'." Tanya pointed out.

"Who's side are you on?"

"To actually answer your question," Sam interjected to save Tanya "I'll be ready to try it out in about three hours."

"Last minute calculations?"

"Something like that. This is a very powerful little device, I'd hate to ruin it."

"Do you think Tefnut has built another one yet?"

"I don't think he can." Sam answered simply.

"Why not?"

"At the Reck'nis' heart is a power source that even Tefnut doesn't seem to understand. I think he stole the power source and developed the technology around it."

"Is this power source dangerous?"

"Short answer: 'no', long answer: 'yes'."

"I don't understand."

"It is supernova-esk in strength, but unbelievably stable. If it wasn't for the fact that the Reck'nis' shield powers are so important to Earth it would be better used if I took it apart and found a way to tap the energy to solve the world's energy crisis."

"The whole world's?" Tanya asked.

"And then some." Sam smiled.

"Impressive."

"Noble Prize winning," Sam shrugged "however, the USAF is far more interested in a solid defense against the Goa'uld."

"Understandable." Daniel chuckled. "Shame about the Peace Prize though."

"It would just gather dust on my shelf anyway."

Tanya shook her head and chuckled at Sam's response. With the case in her hand Sam lead them a few hundred yards to where a base camp had already been set up. They had erected a large canopy with several metal tables on which to work. Teal'c had informed them that he would stay behind and guard the Stargate even though SG-9 had spent the past two weeks making sure that the planet was as deserted as it appeared.

While Sam worked and tinkered with the rectangular device Tanya and Daniel inspected the near by plant life. Utterly fascinated by the primitive mosses and ferns Tanya kept taking samples. By the time Sam was ready to turn on the Reck'nis Tanya had covered one of the tables under the canopy with various leaves, mosses, and bark pieces.

"Okay, guys, moment of truth time." Sam announced.

Tanya got up off the soft ground with Daniel's help and rubbed the dirt off her hands onto her pants. They trotted over to the table where Sam had been working. She looked as though she was having just as much fun as Tanya. They were both clearly in their element, despite those two places being as different as fire and ice.

"If any fingers are going to be crossed, now is definitely the time to cross them."

"Is that necessary?" Daniel asked.

"Couldn't hurt." Sam replied seriously.

Without even realizing it Tanya found herself holding her breath. She looked to Daniel and noticed that he was completely at ease. His faith in Sam's ability helped her calm her own nerves as well.

Sam reached out with a single finger and tapped one of the symbols that glowed on the device's smooth surface. The panel she had touched shifted from green to a deep blue. Sam looked up and smiled brightly.

"Is that it?" Daniel asked.

"I think so." Sam looked around. "The sky doesn't appear to be falling."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"A very good thing. All I can really say at the moment is that the Reck'nis is on, and it hasn't seemed to have destroyed anything. I can't really say if it is wor…"

Sam stopped as the symbols on the Reck'nis flashed a ruby red before returning to blue. She looked everything over, but nothing seemed to have changed. When she continued to inspect the device without sharing her findings Daniel gently cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Uh, Sam…was that supposed to happen?"

"I have no idea." Sam replied honestly. "Let's just assume that it was."

Daniel's expression showed that he was not particularly interested in simply 'assuming that it was'. Sam didn't seem to truly believe her own words either. She had fallen into silent contemplation once again.

"I'm going to turn it of…"

Sam was cut short by the sound of the Gate's inner circle grinding and the locking of a Chevron.

"Colonel Carter," Teal'c's stern voice crackled from the radio "the Stargate has been activated."

"Someone's coming?" Sam asked.

"I do not believe so, I believe that the Gate is in fact dialing out."

"That doesn't make any sense." Daniel said alarmed.

"No, no it doesn't." Sam turned back to her radio. "We are on our way back Teal'c."

"Very well."

Quickly switching off the Reck'nis Sam carefully placed it back in its case and snapped it shut. Bringing the device with her they all hurried back to the Gate. Tanya stayed close to Daniel's side and simply tried to keep calm. No one was admitting to panic just yet, but she could see that the experienced pair was extremely concerned with the sudden turn in events.

Coming to the Gate they found that it was at the fifth Chevron. Daniel rushed over to the DHD which had seven symbols glowing brightly on it. Not only did it tell him that the Gate was indeed dialing out, it also told him where it was trying to go.

"Oh shi…"

"Daniel?" Sam asked in concern. "You recognize the Address?"

"It's Tefnut's."

"Oh shit." Sam finished Daniel's original thought. "There must be a safety feature on the Reck'nis that makes it 'dial home', the Jaffa guards on the other side are going to be able to redial back here. I should have thought of this."

"It's not your fault, Sam, we all should have known better than to under estimate Tefnut."

"What are we going to do?" Tanya asked.

"I vote we dial home the second the wormhole collapses and get our tail feathers out of here." Daniel replied.

"I second the motion." Sam said.

"I too believe that is wise." Teal'c added from his place on the dais.

Daniel held one hand over the center dome to shut down the formed wormhole and placed his other above the first symbol that would start dialing the Gate back to Earth. He knew he had to dial out before Tefnut could make the decision to dial in. As the sixth chevron locked down Daniel looked up at Gate.

"Uh…Teal'c? What are you doing?"

"I am preparing to fire." Teal'c replied as he armed his staff weapon.

"Why?"

"In order to possibly inflict damage on the far side."

"Ah…right. Carry on."

Teal'c nodded as if Daniel's permission actually meant something to him. The seventh Chevron locked down and the wormhole splashed out at them. Narrowing his eyes Teal'c began firing randomly into the Event Horizon. Tanya flinched each time the staff weapon made its distinctive sound.

"Teal'c if you don't mind I'm going to shut down the wormhole so we can get home."

"Very well."

"I'll send in the code." Sam added.

Daniel went to shut down the Gate but before he could do so the blue horizon shuddered as though it was going to close on its own and then reestablished. Daniel tried to shut the Gate down, but was unable to.

"Sam, something's wro…"

The violent sound of staff weapon fire exiting the Gate and slamming into a tree caused everyone to drop to the mossy ground. Several more hot blasts sliced through the humid air and into the forest.

"The wormhole reversed without actually shutting down!"

"He can't do that!" Sam protested. "How did he do that?!"

"Sam, he build a device that shields an entire planet that can fit in your hands!"

"Good point." Sam got to her feet and drew her sidearm. "Time to leave. Teal'c, let's go!"

Teal'c hesitated long enough to kill the first Jaffa that dared cross through the open Gate. Daniel already had Tanya up and running with Sam right along side them. They all knew they did not have the firepower needed to win against the army that was no doubt on its way.

"If the SGC can't help us, the Prometheus can." Daniel noted as they ran. "We just have to keep from getting caught."

"For a month."

Daniel flashed Sam a 'don't get technical on me' look. Teal'c caught up with them and took the Reck'nis from Sam to allow her to run faster. As they fled the increasingly numerous sounds of staff weapon fire the sky above suddenly darkened to an ugly purple grayish. Daniel swore under his breath as the sudden change in the weather grew more violent. Tanya wanted to ask Daniel what was happening to the sky, but she realized that right now they had to concentrate on running. Her high adrenaline was making her almost numb to the fear of death or capture.

The storm began to rumble threateningly. Tefnut didn't exactly have the power to control the weather, however, he did have something that allowed him to create it. Once started the violent rain storms took on a life of their own. It was hard to say if he was brewing this storm to slow them down or to simply show off his raw power, either way the forest and everyone in it was about to get soaked.

Despite the advantage of not being weighted down by armor the team was still having to doge the far reaching blasts of the staff weapons. Sam took the chance every so often to turn around long enough to get a few shots off. Twice she struck her mark and for a brief moment the Jaffa would hold back. Since Teal'c was carrying the Reck'nis he was unable to add his own staff weapon to the increasingly charged air.

Above the storm that Tefnut had summoned broke open with a violent crack of thunder and blinding flash of lightning. The rain fell in heavy sheets that made it near impossible to see more than a few feet. Fearful that Daniel was going to react to the down pour Tanya took her eye off where she was going for a fraction of a second to look at him.

The moment of distraction was all it took for her to lose her footing on slippery rocks. Daniel had released her hand some time ago to allow her to run faster, however even in the driving rain and confusion it only took him two steps to realize she was no longer at his side. It took far longer for him to stop his considerable forward momentum and turn around.

Although quick to get to her feet Tanya had become momentarily confused on which way to run in the unnatural night of the storm. Daniel reached out to grab her arm to turn her around as she accidently went to head back towards the Gate. Just as he gripped her a staff blast slammed into her chest. The heat washed over his hand, searing his fingertips as they were both thrown back to the ground.

"Daniel!" Sam cried. "Tanya!"

"Keep running!" Daniel roared.

Sam had whipped around and now fired over the fallen pair into the inky blackness where the blast had come from. There was a sharp sound of metal hitting metal as she managed to bring their attacker down. There was no time to look at the damage that had already been done. Daniel didn't even have the chance to check if Tanya had even survived it.

In one fluid motion Daniel collected her into his arm and forced himself to his feet. As he continued their flight he whispered her name in hopes of some form of reaction. Dead or unconscious, he didn't know, either was she was non-responsive.

Daniel didn't bother fighting tears, he was already near blinded by the rain anyway. Their pursuers were still firing at them, but it was clear that they were shooting randomly into the forests. They were just as hampered by the storm their master had call for as their prey.

"We can't run forever." Sam panted as they kept the quick pace.

"Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c's strong voice called "this way."

Daniel oriented on Teal'c's voice and headed towards him as fast as his labouring heart and burning muscles would allow. He felt as though he'd swallowed a live eel and it was twisting in his stomach, trying to fight its way free. Ignoring the bile in his throat Daniel continued to follow Teal'c.

The cold rain that continued to thrash at their skin was gathering at their feet, running in shallow streamlets. With his attention focused on the ground Teal'c was clearly following the current. Daniel had no idea why Teal'c had chosen this direction since they were now running parallel to the Gate rather than further from it, but he trusted his friend's decision completely.

Daniel quickly lost track of how long they had been running, how long it had been since Tanya had shown the slightest sign of life. He was nearing physical collapse when Teal'c took a sharp left turn and seemingly disappeared. Daniel was inches from the looming cliff face before he understood what had happened.

Teal'c had lead them to a ravine that held a network of crevices and caves. The crack in the rock that he had slipped into was barely wide enough to pass through and Daniel had to readjust his hold on Tanya to make it inside. Now fully blinded by the pitch black Daniel stepped forward carefully trying to get as far inside the small cavern as possible.

The cave held several convoluted tunnels that Teal'c randomly chose to follow. He used his voice to give the others a way to follow. Eventually he announced that they could go no further.

Once stopped Daniel felt someone raiding the cargo pockets of his pants. It wasn't until the cave was illuminated by a soft blue glow that he realized that Sam had taken the glow sticks out of his pockets and cracked them into activation. The cavern they were in spread out twenty feet in every direction except up. The ceiling was lost in the darkness, the dim glow lights could not reach it.

Falling to his knees Daniel laid Tanya down on the stone floor as carefully as his shaking muscles would allow. He turned to the side and pitched forward on to his hands, retching violently against a combination of panic and physical exertion.

"Daniel?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"Tanya…help her." Daniel panted. "Is she alive?"

"She's breathing." Sam announced.

Until this assurance Daniel had not be able to look at her. Pulling himself together he tore off his wet glasses which were doing more harm than good. Sam was already working to get Tanya's ruined jacket off so that she could get a better look at the wound.

Kneeling beside her Daniel's breath hissed across his teeth as he caught sight of the blood and charred skin. The blast had caught her high in the front of her left shoulder. Sam pulled out the small first aid kit she always carried and started to remove some bandages.

"The blast was not close range," Teal'c said critically "it has only penetrated the skin."

"It is still a serious burn." Sam added. "I don't have the supplies we need to keep an infection at bay for a full month if we have to wait for the Prometheus."

"I don't think any of us are going to make it that long anyway, Sam." Daniel said morosely. "Just do what you can for her, we'll figure out the rest after that."

Sam nodded, a little unnerved by the suddenly calm in Daniel's voice. When Sam sprayed the oozing wound with a disinfectant Tanya gasped into consciousness. She snapped her eyes open and they searched the unfamiliar dark setting fearfully. Daniel was already holding her hand, but she didn't notice him until he gently touched her face.

"Daniel," Tanya whimpered "I'm sorry…"

"Just relax, we're going to help you."

"Where…where are we?"

"Safe."

Tanya seemed to accept this and visibly relaxed. She tried her hardest to remain silent as Sam worked to dress the burn but eventually she broke into tears. With tears slipping freely down his own face Daniel smoothed out her hair to try and comfort her. She looked up at him and smiled bravely as she began shaking. Tanya weld her eyes shut and ground her teeth together as Sam wrapped the field dressing around her shoulder.

"Okay," Sam said as she sat back "that's enough for now."

"Thank you, Colonel." Tanya panted.

"I'm sorry that I don't have anything for the pain."

"It…it's not so bad." Tanya took a few deep breaths as she shivered. "Daniel…why is it so cold in here?"

Sam and Daniel shared a meaningful glance. Tanya's skin was burning hot as her body settled into shock. Knowing that telling her would only make matters worse Daniel simply removed his own soaking jacket and placed it over her. Being careful of her injury he gathered her up into his lap. She settled into a comfortable position and closed her eyes. Teal'c wordlessly sat down with his strong back to Daniel so that his friend would have something to lean against.

"Daniel…"

"Just rest. Everything is going to be fine, we've managed to weasel out of worse with less going for us." Daniel assured softly. "Right, Sam?"

"Right." Sam nodded, but didn't look too confident.

"I believe you." Tanya smiled.

Silence fell over the group huddled in the eerie blue light of the glow sticks. Outside the storm still raged, but its wrath was muted by the stone of the cavern. Tefnut had brought the storm to show his power, in the end it was the only thing that had allowed them to escape.

However, the reprieve would not last long and they could not hide in the cave forever, or even long enough for help to arrive. They had no food, no water, no real medical supplies, and nothing to truly defend themselves with. Slipping into despair Daniel looked down at the delicate creature sleeping trustingly in his arms. Sam sighed heavily, fearing that he was having the same thoughts she was.

"I don't understand." Daniel whispered.

"Daniel?"

"I've saved the lives of countless strangers…why can I never seem to protect anyone that I love?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

Daniel jerked awake feeling as though he had just fallen backwards. He was surprised to find that he had fallen asleep sitting up and despite the awkward feeling he had managed to remain upright. The handful of glow sticks on the cave floor were still casting their eerie blue light. The indirect lighting and the way the humidity had kept his cloths from drying reminded him of when he'd been held in the underwater home of Nem.

Pushing the less than pleasant memory away Daniel looked over at Sam. She was curled up on her side, resting her head on her arm. Despite the situation and the cold wet floor she looked surprisingly comfortable. Clearly sound asleep her chest rose and fell with each slow breath.

Daniel wished Tanya's breath was as peaceful. Unlike Sam her breathing was disturbingly shallow and fast paced. He had decided that she wasn't asleep, she was simply unconscious. Unsure of how to help her he simply brushed at her cheek gently in hopes of soothing her.

It was difficult to determine the passage of time in the depths of the cave. However outside he could hear that the storm had calmed considerably. He couldn't remember how well he had weathered the storm. There had been so much chaos and he'd been so fearful that Tanya had been killed that there really hadn't been time to worry about the rain itself.

Continuing to stroke at Tanya's cheek Daniel found himself feeling increasingly guilty for having taken her through the Gate in the first place. He had deluded himself into thinking it was risk free mission when he knew that there was no such thing.

Tanya suddenly took a sharp breath and whimpered like a lost kitten. She snapped her eyes open and looked around nervously. She tried to sit up, but a blaze of agony kept her down.

"Tanya?"

"Daniel…Daniel where are we?"

"Deep in a cave a few miles from the Gate."

"Oh good." Tanya closed her eyes and relaxed once again.

"Good?" Daniel repeated.

"Yeah…you take me to all the best places."

"I'm never bothering to take you to a fancy restaurant ever again." Daniel managed to smile.

"I just thought…I just thought that we had already been captured by Tefnut. You had said we were safe before, but I figured you were just trying to keep me calm. I thought this was a ship."

"A ship?"

"The blue lighting…"

"Don't worry, that's good old fashion Earth technology, it's just glow sticks."

Tanya nodded, looking tired.

"I'd ask how you're feeling, but I'm sure it's a silly question. I'm betting you're cold and your shoulder hurts."

"I am definitely cold, and although my shoulder does hurt it isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Tanya assured him. "I don't know much about staff blast injuries, but it doesn't feel like a fatal hit."

"It could have been worse."

"It's our situation that's life threatening, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not lying to me."

Daniel forced a sad smile. When an uncontrollable shiver ran through Tanya's body he did his best to hold her closer without touching her shoulder. His own fingertips felt like they were on fire from the hit they had taken and he knew how much worse off she was despite her brave words.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect you." Daniel sighed.

"You got me this far."

"I should never have let you come at all."

"Daniel Jackson," Tanya said in a harsh tone "I had no idea you were such a sexist pig."

"Wha…what?"

"And here I thought you loved me because I was a smart, independent woman. One fully capable of making her own decisions, and taking responsibility for her own actions. I had no idea that what you were actually looking for was a nice piece of tail to keep in your office like one of your precious artifacts."

"I…I…" Daniel stuttered.

"I take it the display case you plan on keeping me in is on back order?" Tanya continued in a huff. "I can't believe after all of this my brother was actually right about you."

Stunned into silence by the unexpected turn in the conversation Daniel just stared down at the seemingly irate creature laying on his lap. Tanya's angry expression didn't last long and she broke into a bright smile. Daniel's blood had turned to ice when it had truly seemed that she was angry with him, it heated now in embarrassment.

"You're evil." Daniel chuckled.

"I know."

"Just for the record I do love you because you are smart, independent woman fully capable of making her own decisions. I just forgot momentarily."

"Don't let it happen again."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Tanya smiled once more. She reached up with her uninjured arm and carded her fingers into Daniel's wet hair. He tried to smile in return, but she could easily read the guilt that was still in his eyes.

"Daniel, just for the record I'd rather be laying here injured with you than waiting on the Earth side of the Gate wondering why you never came back."

"We're going to make it back." Daniel said with more confidence than even he thought he had.

"At the very least we can have the satisfaction of taking Tefnut down with us if we don't."

"What?"

"I'm fairly certain Colonel Carter didn't leave the Reck'nis behind, I know how attached to it she is."

"We have it."

"Well then if we have too I'm fairly certain she can configure it into a bomb, from what she's said about the device I'm fairly certain it could destroy this planet and everyone on it. We might not win, but at the same time we wouldn't lose."

"You know it is easy to forget that you're in the Air Force right up until you start saying things like that." Daniel said and then furrowed his brow in thought. "However, you do have a point. I wonder if there is a way we could do that without killing ourselves."

"I'm already working on it." Sam muttered sleepily.

"Sam? You're awake?"

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Sam teased.

"I suppose not. Any luck yet?"

"No." Sam sat up and shook her head. "I've been running scenarios in my head for hours. The Reck'nis is so powerful that any overload that I can think of would set off a cataclysmic explosion, which could even start a chain reaction and cause this system's sun to go Supernova. And as much as I relish the idea of blowing up two suns in one lifetime I'd rather not die in the process."

"I second that thought, Colonel." Tanya said.

"Good." Sam moved closer so that she could gently lift Daniel's jacket off of Tanya's wounded shoulder. "It's seeping, but I think we should wait to change the bandage since I don't have very many of them. Do you have a fever?"

"I wish." Tanya replied as Sam touched her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'm fine Colonel, don't worry about me, you've got enough to think about."

"You mean like keeping my team together?" Sam asked rhetorically as she looked around. "Daniel, where is Teal'c?"

"He's right…" Daniel looked over his shoulder "well, he was right here."

"Hopefully he's not off doing something rash."

"Rash?" Daniel mocked. "Not our Teal'c."

"You two stay here, I'm going to try and find Teal'c."

"That will not be necessary, Colonel Carter." Teal'c's voice came through the darkness. "I have returned."

"And just where did you go?"

"I returned to the Gate to assess our current situation."

"And?"

"It is dire indeed, Daniel Jackson."

"How dire?" Sam asked.

"Tefnut has brought nearly his entire army through the Gate. We are only fortunate in the fact that his is among the smallest Jaffa force of the Lesser System Lords, he has less than five hundred warriors at his disposal."

"Five hundred to four," Sam mused "amazingly enough those aren't such bad odds for us."

"Yeah, normally it's a couple thousand each." Daniel agreed.

"Nice to know something is going right." Tanya said.

"Teal'c, why is Tefnut's army so small?"

"He was defeated several thousand years ago by a more powerful Goa'uld, he retreated to the planet that we encountered him on and developed the Reck'nis to protect himself from being annihilated. However, since he only has the power to protect his one planet he does not have the resources to build his army."

"I wonder if the SGC could get in contact with the Goa'uld that wanted to kill in the first place and let him know that Tefnut is defenseless." Sam thought out loud.

"That would be most difficult." Teal'c replied.

"Why is that?"

"He is dead."

"Who was he?" Daniel asked.

"Ra."

"Oh, right, I recall him."

"The SGC is also going to find it extremely difficult to contact us." Teal'c added morosely. "Tefnut is continually dialing the Stargate to keep such an action from taking place. He has set up his full force at the Stargate."

"He's not looking for us?" Sam asked.

"He is not."

"He knows he doesn't have to." Daniel sighed. "We need to get to the Gate eventually."

"Sitting and waiting doesn't seem like a very Goa'uld thing to do though." Sam noted.

"Maybe he's afraid." Tanya ventured a guess.

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Of you guys, of course." Tanya smiled. "With so few loyal to him he's in even more danger of a Jaffa uprising, right? A small number losing faith in him would mean a large percentage of his army turning on him. And correct me if I'm wrong, but SG-1 has convinced more than a few that the Goa'ulds are not gods. Perhaps he thinks that if he splits up his army we would have a better chance of turning them against him. For all he would know one of the groups he sent out to 'search' might even come looking for us for help."

SG-1 paused and looked at one another as if this concept had never occurred to them. Sam seemed to become more lost in thought than usual. She looked at Tanya and smiled before turning her attention to Teal'c.

"Teal'c?" Sam asked. "What do you think?"

"I believe that Technical Sergeant Emeris has a valid theory."

Once again Sam became lost in thought. The rest just sat in silence, alowing her to work out whatever it was she was thinking of. It seemed like an hour before anyone moved.

"That could be possible…" Sam mused to no one.

"Sam…you have a plan?"

"Sort of."

"Care to explain 'sort of'?"

"I have an idea, but it's only marginally better than the concept of turning kamikaze. Actually, scratch that, if it fails it would be far worse. We'd all need to have completely faith in my ability to tinker with the Reck'nis."

"We're still listening."

"Daniel, how do much do you trust my aim?" Sam asked suddenly.

"With my life." Daniel answered instantly.

"Do you think you could face Tefnut?"

"Yes."

"Even if it was raining?"

This statement caused Daniel to visibly pause. When he didn't answer right away Sam launched into to a full explanation of her idea. As she detailed the plan Daniel became more sure of himself. Tanya however was beginning to shake from something other than the cold. When Sam was done she looked to Daniel for an answer.

"I can do it. Rain or shine."

"Then I think we have a plan." Sam forced a confident smile.

"Is this…is this one of those 'crazy enough to work' situations?" Tanya asked fearfully.

"Crazy? It's downright insane."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three

"Well, that should do it…I think."

"Sam, I really don't need to hear 'I think' from you right now."

"Sorry, Daniel." Sam smiled sadly. "I wish we could test it."

"That would ruin the surprise."

"An element we are desperately going to need."

"I think what you desperately need at the moment is some sleep." Tanya interjected.

Sam took a breath to protest, but Tanya was right. She had been working on readjusting the Reck'nis for nearly ten hours straight. Sam was at the point where it was getting hard to see straight from the exhaustion, and that could end up being just as dangerous as the Reck'nis not working properly. The sun was due to rise in a few hours and there really wasn't anything more she could do at the moment.

After one last critical look at the Reck'nis in the dying light of the glow sticks Sam conceded to lay down. Teal'c got to his feet and walked over to Sam. Sitting down next to her he offered her his lap as a pillow to help her rest better. Sam grateful accepted the offer, needing Teal'c considerable body heat more than anything else at the moment.

Laying in Daniel's lap Tanya was still shivering as well. In the still air of the cave their clothing was no closer to being dry than when they first came in out of the rain. Daniel did his best to hold her closer, but he was chilled to the bone as well so there was really nothing he could do for her. She had remained deathly silent and still while Sam had worked on the device. However now she seemed restless.

"Tanya?"

"Could we go to one of the chambers closer to the entrance? I…I need some fresh air."

Daniel looked to Teal'c who nodded.

"Okay, I could use it myself."

Daniel helped Tanya to her feet. She ground her teeth together against the flare of pain that radiated from her shoulder, but she remained quiet about it so that she didn't disturb Sam. Daniel glanced over at Sam, she was curled up in a tight ball, sound asleep with Teal'c on guard like a lion looking after his cub. Daniel doubted that anything short of a nuclear explosion could wake her.

They made their way through the maze of the honeycomb cave system by feel alone. Teal'c had given him specific instructions on how to locate the entrance earlier in the evening. Eventually they could see the pale light of the nearly full moon spilling into the small forward cave through the crack of the entrance.

Once in the relatively fresher air of the first chamber Daniel took a deep breath and tried to calm his singing nerves. He knew he should be sleeping as well, but at the same time he knew that there was no way he was going to get any rest. The prospect of willing walking into Tefnut's grasp was a horrifying one, but he had been doing his best to keep that thought to himself.

Tanya had expressed absolutely no opinion about their plan, until now. She buried her face against Daniel's chest and broke into tears. Daniel loosely wrapped his arms around her lower waist to keep from placing any pressure on her injured shoulder. Tanya didn't seem to care about her injury and pressed against him as she continued to shed her suddenly uncontrollable tears.

Daniel waited patiently for Tanya to regain her composure. Eventually she pulled away from him. She pulled the sleeve of her wet jacket across her face in an ineffectual attempt to brush away the tears. She looked up at Daniel, but quickly cast her eyes to the floor when more tears spilt from her dark eyes. She took another moment to collect herself and then look back at him with a forced brave smile.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you." Tanya nodded. "I didn't want Colonel Carter to see me cry. She had enough on her mind at the moment."

"Yes she does." Daniel agreed.

An uncomfortable silence feel over the pair. Tanya gingerly reached up and touched her throbbing shoulder, which only served to make it angrier. Unsure of what else to do Daniel reached out and gently cupped her jaw in his palm. She brought her eyes up to meet his once more, but she did not attempt to hide her fear.

"Everything is going to be alright." Daniel said with more confidence than he felt. "It's going to work."

"So much has to go right…so much could go wrong."

"I know, but this is our best chance."

"We should just wait for the Prometheus."

"If we don't get you medical attention within the next few days, you're not going to survive."

"It's not that bad."

"Not yet, but staff weapon blasts do not heal on their own. If infection doesn't take hold then dehydration will. Besides we have nothing to eat, little to drink, and Tefnut's patients will only last so long. If it was only going to be a week I might agree to risk it, but a month might as well be a hundred years."

Tanya sighed heavily. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Daniel could feel her tense with renewed pain as she pressed against him. However at the moment she seemed to need the psychological comfort of contact more than she needed relief from physical pain.

"I wish you didn't have to go alone."

"I won't be alone." Daniel countered. "Sam and Teal'c will have my back, even if it's at a distance."

"I'm going with them."

"No. I want you to stay here."

"Forget it. I'm not sitting on my ass hiding in a cave while the rest of you risk your lives. I'm coming."

"There will be nothing you can do if things go wrong."

"You don't know that."

"I don't want you watching." Daniel said firmly.

"You'd rather have me imagine what happened to everyone when no one returns?" Tanya asked rhetorically. "Daniel, I'd rather die in a fight than be left to starve to death alone in the dark."

Daniel was momentarily silenced by her statement. Looking into Tanya's intense eyes he saw that she meant every word of it. Daniel sighed in defeat.

"I guess it's selfish of me to ask you to stay behind."

"Extremely."

Daniel managed a genuine smile. Tanya pushed herself up on her tip toes so that she could press him into a kiss. Knowing it may be the last one they ever shared it held a passion that the others had not. Although reluctant to break away Daniel pulled back so they could both catch their breath.

"Alright, fine. But I want you to promise me that you will follow Sam's every instruction to the letter."

"I don't have to make that promise to you, I made it to her when I signed on to the Air Force."

"What?"

"She may just be a team member to you Daniel, but to me she's a Superior Officer."

"I'll never get used to the whole 'rank' thing." Daniel admitted.

"She has earned her position a hundred times over and it would be an honour to die serving with her."

"True, but hopefully we can avoid that. At least the dying part."

"I'd like that."

Tanya flashed Daniel a bright smile which he returned. Daniel suddenly noticed that the sickly pit in his stomach had vanished. Feeling more mentally relaxed escalated his physical exhaustion. Tanya noticed Daniel's new state and guided him over to the wall. Sitting down she leaned against the wall and silently instructed Daniel to lay down.

The stone floor was oddly comfortable as Daniel laid down with his head on Tanya's lap. She ran her fingers through his wet hair to try and help him to sleep. He wanted to stay awake, to share what may be their last moments together. However, he could feel himself starting to slip away.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Daniel, and I have no regrets."

"Neither do I." Daniel confessed. "I'm glad you're here."

"Truly?"

"Yes…I don't think I could face tomorrow without you."

"Lucky for us both: you don't have to."

"You don't find it selfish of me?" Daniel chuckled.

"Maybe a little." Tanya teased in return. "However, discovering that I can bring you courage is almost worth all of this happening."

"I could have told you that without having to risk everyone's lives."

"That's why I said 'almost'."

Daniel smiled ruefully. He tried to look up at her but his eyes started to roll back as their lids became to heavy to keep open. There was far more he wanted to say to her, but when she touched his cheek he realized that he didn't have to. Tanya continued to delicately brushed his cold skin as he slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-four

Hovering in the cloudy space between awake and dreaming Daniel made himself more comfortable. For a moment he forgot that he was lying on a cold stone floor, stranded on a planet with a very irate Goa'uld. As that memory returned to him he brought himself more to the waking world. The sounds of someone approaching helped bring him closer to the surface. However the light foot fall told him that it was Sam approaching and not an enemy Jaffa.

"I hate to wake them." Sam whispered.

"I'm awake." Daniel and Tanya responded in unison.

Sam and Teal'c were standing a few feet away looking down on them. Teal'c had the Reck'nis in its case. Daniel got to his feet and carefully helped Tanya do the same. Despite the situation he found himself feeling surprisingly well rested. Tanya didn't look nearly as refreshed, in fact her skin was ivory pale and beaded with sweat despite the chill in the mid-morning air.

"Tanya?"

"I'm fine, Daniel."

"Really?"

"No…not really."

Sam walked over and inspected the bandage over Tanya's shoulder. Seeing how badly the injury was seeping Sam announced that she felt it would be best if they changed the wrapping before moving any further. Tanya sat down again and grit her teeth together as Sam teased the bandage away from the sticky burn.

Unable to look away Daniel stared at the damage that the staff weapon had done. It had been hard to see in the dim light of the back of the cave, but now with the sunlight streaming in from outside the force of the blast was clear. All of the skin on the front of her shoulder and a quarter of the way down her upper arm had been charred off. The edges of the blast marker were a bright angry red dotted with clear raised blisters.

"It really isn't that painful." Tanya said having seen the way Daniel was looking at her.

"That's because a lot of the nerve endings have been damaged." Sam replied. "You need a doctor."

"There are three of us right here." Tanya chuckled weakly.

"A medical doctor." Sam clarified with a smile. "Don't make me write you up for being a wise ass."

"There is a rule against that?"

"There must be, General O'Neill is always threatening Daniel with it."

"Luckily for me he has no authority to 'write me up'."

"Should we not be proceeding with our attempt to being down Tefnut?" Teal'c asked seriously.

"Teal'c has a point." Daniel said. "Avoiding Tefnut is not going to make him go away."

"Alright, we'll come with you half way back to the Gate." Sam announced as she finished wrapping Tanya's shoulder. "After that we'll have to go the long way around to get into position."

"Okay, let's go."

Daniel once again helped Tanya to her feet. It did not escape his notice that Sam had automatically assumed she would be coming with them when he had earlier assumed that she would stay behind. By the time they were half way to the Gate Tanya was panting heavily and looked ready to pass out. Before Daniel could show his concern she visibly pulled herself together and flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Daniel, you can wait here until we are positioned on the ridge over looking the Gate." Sam said. "We'll radio when we're there and then let the countdown begin."

"Once the Reck'nis is activated how long will it last?" Daniel asked.

"It's probably only going to last about ten seconds."

"Is that going to be enough time?" Tanya asked concerned.

"If we haven't succeeded in five seconds it will already be too late." Sam replied seriously. "Timing has to be one hundred percent perfect."

"I'm not worried, Sam." Daniel forced a smile. "Cutting it close is what we do best."

"It's certainly what we do most often."

"Speaking of which, you guys need to go." Daniel reminded.

Sam nodded and stepped forward to give Daniel a quick kiss on the cheek for luck. Teal'c bowed respectfully before giving Daniel some last minute advice.

"You will find the First Prime directly to the East of the Gate, it would serve our purpose best if you are captured by the First Prime."

"Oh yeah, he and I have a great relationship." Daniel sighed.

"I highly doubt that this will be the man that you knew during your previous capture."

"Why do you think that?"

"Tefnut will have most likely taken his frustration of your escape with the Reck'nis out on his First Prime."

"You think he's been demoted?"

"I believe he is dead."

This simple statement of fact took Daniel by surprise. The fate of Tefnut's First Prime Laris had never really crossed his mind before and he found himself feeling oddly guilty that he may have lead to what must have been an unpleasant death. He was shaken out of his thoughts when Sam put her hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel one last thought."

"Let's try to avoid the word 'last', Sam."

"Sorry. Just make sure you do absolutely everything you can to avoid taking a zat blast."

"I'm sorta getting used to that particular pain, I'm fairly certain I'll come too quick enough."

"But you probably won't be able to walk when you do."

"You think it will short circuit my wiring the way the tazer did?"

"It's something I hadn't thought about until just now, but yes, I think that's a dangerous possibility."

"I'll keep that in mind, now get going."

Sam turned around and took Teal'c with her. Tanya lagged behind long enough to engage Daniel in a farewell kiss. Breaking away Tanya smiled sadly. Fearing she wasn't going to leave Daniel nudged her uninjured shoulder.

"Go keep Teal'c and Sam out of trouble for me."

"I'll see what I can do." Tanya looked over her shoulder to see Sam and Teal'c trying to look like they weren't waiting for her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Tanya forced another smile and turned away. She had only taken a few steps before Daniel noticed something.

"Tanya, where's your gun?"

"I…" Tanya felt the empty holster. "I must have lost it when I was hit."

"Take mine, I won't need it."

"I'm a terrible shot. I nearly failed basic training because of it."

"Well if everything goes according to plan you won't have to use it."

"And if it doesn't we're all screwed anyway." Tanya teased.

"That's the spirit."

Tanya took the weapon and placed it in its holster on the side of her leg. With one last quick kiss she turned away and caught up with Sam and Teal'c. Sam looked back and gave Daniel a reassuring smile. When she turned away she placed her hand protectively on Tanya's lower back to show Daniel that she was going to do everything in her power to keep her safe.

Daniel truly appreciated the gesture and found that it did make him feel more at ease. That feeling however quickly disappeared when the others were out of sight and he was suddenly on his own. While he waited for the others to radio him Daniel looked up at the bright blue sky. There were only a few puffy clouds, but he knew that Tefnut could quickly change that if he wanted to.

"Daniel?" The radio whispered after what had felt like a life time.

"I'm here, Sam."

"Okay the time is thirty-one minutes and forty-five, four, three, two..."

"Got it." Daniel replied as he set his watch to the exact time.

"We're ready on this end."

"Then I'll see you soon."

"Don't be too early."

"Better than beeing too late."

Daniel took a deep breath and started making his way to the East side of the Stargate where Teal'c had seen the First Prime the previous night. He caught sight of the small group of Jaffa before they saw him. It was instinct to hide behind the nearest available tree, even if it wasn't really a 'tree' according to Tanya. Finding the courage to step out from his hiding place proved far more difficult than he'd originally anticipated.

In the end Daniel found that he couldn't do it. His mind would not let him simply walk out into the open in front of Tefnut's loyal Jaffa. Coming up with a secondary plan Daniel picked up a large stick and nosily broke it in half. The trick worked. Upon hearing the sound the guards went into full alert. It only took them a few seconds to track down the source of the noise.

"Hi guys."

Daniel greeted warmly as he slowly dropped to his knees and raised his hands in a placating manner. The four Jaffa with the First Prime kept their staff weapons aimed at him while their leader visually inspected their prize. Teal'c had been correct, this was not Laris.

"You are Daniel Jackson."

"Dr. Daniel Jackson." He corrected.

"Where are the others?"

"Dead."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No."

The First Prime thought about this for a moment and then nodded slightly. Daniel saw that the Jaffa had his hand near his zat gun, but decided to press his luck anyway. This wasn't part of the plan, but he felt it would only help it if it worked.

"What happened to Laris? I expected him to be here."

The First Prime visibly stiffened.

"Laris is dead. I am Janu First Prime to Lord Tefnut."

"I take it Tefnut didn't take to well to my escape." Daniel continued.

"My Lord does not accept the failure of his followers lightly."

"Was Laris's death a quick one?"

"It…it was not." Janu admitted. "Nor was that of his young family."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Daniel replied honestly.

"It was Laris' fault for failing our Lord." Janu snarled.

"That's one way of thinking about it…another would be that your 'Lord' has no concept of mercy."

"Gods do not need to understand mercy!"

"A true God understands mercy above all else."

Daniel knew the instant he had said the words that he had pushed the First Prime too far. Still, even as Janu lashed out at him he felt he'd done the right thing, at least he'd hit a nerve. Sowing the seeds of doubt was always the most powerful weapon against the Goa'uld, and right now Daniel needed that doubt more than ever before.

Janu's heavily armored hand struck Daniel across the face cutting a deep gash in his cheek. He had been knocked hard enough to force him into putting his hands down on the mossy earth so that he didn't fall over sideways. Still furious Janu reached down and grabbed a fist full of his black shirt.

"I will show you that my loyalty to my God is well deserved!" Janu snarled as he hauled Daniel to his feet and shoved him towards the Gate. "Laris's death will have been an act of mercy compared to what my Lord will do with you."

Daniel didn't doubt Janu's words for a moment. If it was one thing that Goa'uld did better than anything else it was holding grudges, particularly when they were made to look like fools. Janu kept a tight grip on his upper arm and forced him forward. He had barely taken ten steps when the familiar crushing chest pain pressed down on his heart. Now was not the time for a panic attack, but he had little control over such matters and it was quickly becoming difficult to breath.

In a desperate attempted to keep his panic from escalating he ripped himself out of Janu's grasp. He wasn't trying to escape and made no attempt to bolt. However, Janu didn't know that and slammed his elbow down between Daniel's shoulder blades to keep him from running. The blow brought Daniel back down to his knees, but it also forced a healthy dose of adrenaline into his already racing blood stream.

The extra adrenaline rush washed the effects of the panic attack out of his system and Daniel was able to breath once again. Daniel waited for Janu force him back to his feet and they continued on towards where Tefnut was waiting by the Gate. When they entered the wide ravine that held the Stargate Daniel had to use all of his willpower not to look up to the left where he knew the others were waiting in hiding.

Although still hating the thought that Tanya was watching all of this it did make him feel more secure knowing that she was with Sam and Teal'c. For better or worse at least she wouldn't be alone. Feeling more alone himself he decided to push all thoughts of Tanya from his mind and concentrate on what he was doing.

As they came into view of the Stargate itself the sky seemed to darken slightly. Daniel hoped that it was only his imagination, however a quick glance up showed that a cloud above the Gate was turning a more threatening gray. Swallowing hard Daniel continued to walk towards the dais. The Gate was open, the shimmering event horizon keeping Jack and the rest of the SGC from contacting them. Daniel risked a glance at his watch.

"My Lord!" Janu called as he brought Daniel to a stop.

An ornate tent had been set up to the right of the DHD. The drab rain cloud colours of the tent's cloth were accented in bright silver embroidery. Wearing similar colours Tefnut emerged from the depths of the temporary home. When he caught sight of Daniel a brief smile twitched the corner of his thin lips. He stepped up to his captive confidently and stared at him expectantly.

"Kneel before your God." Janu hissed in his ear.

"He's not a god," Daniel replied calmly "he's a heartless parasite."

Daniel knew exactly what kind of reward he could expect from his comment and was not disappointed. Janu grabbed a staff weapon out of the hands of the nearest Jaffa and swung it hard and low. The heavy weapon slammed into the side of Daniel's knee and with a genuine cry of pain he fell to his knees.

"You are a pathetic creature." Tefnut said in his deep vibrating voice.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Sitting back on his heels Daniel folded his hands on his lap. He pretended to bow his head in exhaustion and used the opportunity to read his watch once more. It hadn't taken as long to get to Tefnut as he had planed on. When he looked back up at Tefnut he saw that the Goa'uld was drinking in this moment, enjoying having him as his feet once again.

Daniel tensed as Tefnut raised his hand device, he had anticipated this but it didn't make going through the painful light bath any easier. Tefnut smiled once again and willed the stone to glow. Before the stone could force its paralyzing pain on him Daniel felt something move on his chest. He and Tefnut both looked down in surprise. The silver coloured magnetic necklace that Daniel wore to control the switch in his chest was being strongly attracted to the ribbon device and was straining against its chain.

Having never encountered anything like it Tefnut took a step back in obvious fear. As the hand device was taken out of range the medallion fell back against Daniel's chest. Tefnut silently commanded his First Prime to tear the necklace away from him. Janu hesitated to touch the device that even his 'god' was afraid of, but he grasped the chain and with a quick jerk he broke it. He offered it to Tefnut, but the Goa'uld refused to touch it.

"What is this?" Tefnut demanded.

"A good luck charm."

Tefnut was infuriated by the answer, but still frightened by a technology that he did not recognize. Not wanting to look weak the Goa'uld reclaimed the step he had taken away and stared menacingly at Daniel. Bowing his head once more, this time in a combination of mock and genuine fear, Daniel glanced at his watch. He had to keep the game going for exactly five minutes and twenty-four seconds.

"What is this?!" Tefnut growled once more.

"A necklace, it was a gift."

Puling his lips back to show off his teeth Tefnut demanded a more acceptable answer. When Daniel didn't reply he smiled coldly and nodded to one of his guards. Daniel's blood flashed to ice as he felt a sharp contact at the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes and tried to fight through the increasing heat of the originally cool contact. He knew the device wasn't causing any physical damage, but eventually the searing pain it caused became overwhelming.

"It's nothing, it's just a magnet!"

Tefnut did not believe the truth. The Jaffa pressing the seemly white hot metal against his neck did not pull away. Instead he traced the scorching tip of the staff over Daniel's shoulder and pressed it hard against his heart. Daniel cried out and tried to jerk away when Janu gripped his arm to hold him still he screamed again. Coming close to blacking out he thought furiously for an answer that would make Tefnut stop.

"A bomb," Daniel panted "it's a bomb."

"How does it work?"

"It…" Daniel had to stop as he wailed in pain. "It just needs to get close to the stone."

Satisfied by this reply Tefnut waved his Jaffa away. Once free of the fire that felt like it had been melting his flesh Daniel pitched forward and drew a few deep breaths to collect himself. While in this position he stole another look at his watch, his heart sank when he saw that only a minute had passed. He shook his head and then sat back up as if nothing had happened. Tefnut had already ordered the harmless magnet to be taken away and destroyed.

"It was foolish of you to think that you could kill a God with such a pathetic device."

"I wasn't trying to kill a god, I was trying to kill you."

"After you have witnessed my power you still hold on to your delusion that I am not a God?" Tefnut chuckled.

"Delusions are not my specialty." Daniel smiled. "Even the tiniest of insects has the power to inflict pain if they have the right venom."

"Can an insect control the very weather that surrounds it?!" Tefnut crowed proudly.

Tefnut raised his arms dramatically and Daniel saw for the first time that he wore a large bracelet on the wrist opposite of his hand device. The garish jewelry was embedded with flashing lights. It didn't take more than one look to know that this was what Tefnut used to start his storms.

The cloud above was not yet powerful enough to even darken the day. However it heeded the call and began spattering a weak rain through the sunshine. Daniel knew the rain was coming but he still couldn't keep himself from flinching when the first drops struck his skin. Even as bile stung the back of his throat he tried his hardest to remain at least calm looking.

"I see you fear me now."

"No." Daniel replied breathlessly.

"You are shaking." Tefnut purred.

"Low blood sugar."

Tefnut chuckled at the obvious lie. He reached down fearlessly and tilted Daniel's head back to force him to look up at him. Daniel jerked slightly every time the scattered rain touched his face causing Tefnut to gain even more confidence. Just before being made to look away Daniel had memorized the time on his watch and now continued the time keeping in his own mind.

"Where is my Reck'nis?" Tefnut demanded calmly.

"My friends have it." Daniel replied automatically.

"Tell them to bring it to me and they will be spared."

"Not…in…a…million…years." Daniel replied slowly as he continued to count in his mind.

"Then they will be found, and you will watch them suffer a fate far worse than your own."

Continuting his time keeping Daniel glared definiently at the Goa'uld. He was concentrating so hard on the time that the rain began to lose its grip on his heart. Feeling stronger Daniel smiled brightly in the increasingly heavy rainfall.

"Good luck trying to find my friends in the…_**DARK**__!_"

Daniel cried the last word loud enough so that every Jaffa surrounding the Gate could hear him clearly. The wormhole had been established as long as physics would allow and the event horizon snapped shut. At that exact same moment the mid-morning sky seemed to snap shut as well.

In the blink of an eye the entire world had been plunged into an impenetrable inky blackness.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

_One one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand…_

Daniel counted in his mind in the pitch black. The rain fall was still just a sprinkle, but he felt as though it was lashing against his skin. Three seconds had gone by and nothing had happened. It wasn't like Sam to hesitate.

_Four one-thousand, five one-thousand, six one-thousand, seven…_

Daniel's heart rate was exponentially increasing with each second that passed. Now that more than five seconds had passed in the dark he knew something had gone wrong. Seven seconds was too long and in three more seconds give or take their one opportunity was going to be lost forever.

If he'd had the time to think about it Daniel would have realized that it was amazing that things had gone as well as they had up to this point. The original plan was to use him to lure Tefnut out into the open, make him feel in completely control of the situation, and then use the Reck'nis to block out not just weapon's radiation, but all radiation: including any light from the sun.

They needed to time it with the closing of the Gate so that the darkness would be absolute. In the chaos of the sudden unnatural nightfall Sam was supposed to have taken Tefnut down before he could think to activate his personal shield. She should have had her aim all set, only needing to pull the trigger.

However, Daniel's straining ears had not heard the distinctive sharp sound of gun fire. All he could hear was his own heartbeat, the darkness hadn't even lasted long enough for the Jaffa to react. Worse than the lack of sound Daniel could sense that Tefnut was still standing in front of him.

_Eight one-thousand, nine…_

Something had to be done and it had to be done now.

_Ten…_

Knowing that he couldn't win, but deciding he had to try anyway, Daniel went to lash out at Tefnut. The damage that Janu had done to his knee suddenly made itself painfully known. Daniel had tried to leap up and get the Goa'uld by the throat, however the injury caused him to stumble and pitch forward instead. He blindly grabbed for something to steady himself on, however the object he gripped came free and he fell back to his knees.

_**Crack!**_

The single shot echoed through the wide ravine followed by a hot spray of blood. Before Daniel could blink the Reck'nis failed and light poured down upon the scene. Daniel was just as blinded by the sudden sun light as when it was black. He tried once more to get to his feet. His cry of pain went unheard in the general chaos that the brief darkness had caused.

Still on his knees despite the flare of agony Daniel felt the object now in his hand. He quickly realized that it was Tefnut's hand device, he had striped it from the Goa'uld when he'd tried to use it as purchase to keep from falling. Although his eyes were watering from the invasive light Daniel forced them open.

It took a moment to truly comprehend the scene. Tefnut was laying motionlessly on his back in a slowly expanding pool of red and blue blood. The bullet had caught him right between the eyes, not only ending the life of the host, but the Goa'uld himself as well. In about six hours Daniel would come to the realization that if his knee hadn't been injured he would have been killed in Tefnut's place. Despite the fact that it was still raining Daniel was close to relaxing when he realized that only half of the plan had been completed.

"My Lord!" Janu cried.

With his own eyes finally adjusted Janu dropped to his former master's side. With his jaw open in shock he just stared at the devastating injury that had brought down his 'god'. He barked an order for the Gate to be opened to their home world and then turned a deadly glare on Daniel.

"You will pay for what you have done." Janu hissed.

"You mean freeing you from a merciless slave master?"

"Lord Tefnut is a God!" Janu cried. "And despite your trickery I know that you are not one!"

"I never said I was…but can't you see that he wasn't one either?"

"Just because you have injured his flesh shell does not mean that he is not watching us right now!"

"I assure you he is dead and if you don't take him to a sarcophagus he will stay that way and you will no longer have to serve him. You could be fre…"

"No! There is no escape from the Gods!" Janu screamed in what looked like panic. "I will be rewarded for my loyalty when he returns…he…he will understand that I could not prevent what has happened here…"

"Do you truly believe that?"

Daniel had sounded confident, but he was holding his breath. With their master down all of the Jaffa now looked to their First Prime for direction. If he could be convinced that Tefnut was indeed a false god then the others would follow. Daniel had seen this before, he knew how much the Jaffa craved their freedom, but he also knew how much they feared it.

Even though Teal'c had been confident that this would be the easier half of the plan Daniel had never been as sure. Janu stared at Daniel and then at the rest of his followers. He looked as though he was seeking guidance or at least permission from them, however they just stared back at him expectantly. Centuries of blind faith and slavery made it difficult to accept that the one you had sacrificed everything for was not what he seemed.

"I...I…" Janu stuttered.

"My Lord!" A strong voice called from behind the crowd.

Daniel swore under his breath, he had felt that Janu had been close to wavering. The interruption had brought his thoughts away from changing loyalties.

"My Lord!" The voice called again, closer this time. "We have regained the Reck'nis and those who would plot against you!"

Daniel gasped sharply as his heart slammed against his ribs. Forgetting about his knee he went to get to his feet only to be quickly brought down again. He managed to turn around as the crowd of Jaffa was parting to allow the new comers to arrive at the front.

Daniel instantly recognized the leader of the small group as the one who had been sent off to destroy his necklace. He held Sam in his arms as though she was a maiden in distress that he was rescuing. Unconscious, most likely from a zat, she was completely lax with her head lolled back at an unnatural angle. It had taken two Jaffa to drag Teal'c back to the scene in a similar stunned state.

Tanya was the only one awake and alert. However she had no hope of fighting back. The Jaffa that was keeping her had his large hand on her injured shoulder. Sweat dripped from her hair and rolled down her frighteningly pale skin. Tanya and new comers seemed to all catch sight of Tefnut at the same time and the exact same expression of shock fell on all of their faces. Tanya pried her eyes away from the dead Goa'uld and turned her attention to Daniel.

"Daniel…"

The Jaffa holding Tanya clamped his hand down on her shoulder. Crying out sharply she dropped to her knees. Without thought Daniel tried to get to her only to have Janu grab a fist full of his hair and kept him back.

"No! Let her g…" Daniel was cut off as Janu jerked his head back.

"Silence!" Janu spat having regained his leadership mentality.

"First Prime Janu," a Jaffa called from the DHD "the Cha'pa'i is ready for our return home."

"Not until I know the Reck'nis is safe."

When Janu released him Daniel risked crawling the few feet it took to get to Tanya. When she had dropped down the Jaffa had released her, knowing she was in no condition to escape. Daniel pulled her into a protective embrace ignoring both of their injuries to do so. Unable to rise he simply sat back to cradle her as she trembled violently.

"We almost did it…" Tanya whispered.

"It's not over yet."

Tanya looked up at Daniel and actually managed a weak smile. Overwhelmed by the shock, and with her adrenaline finally failing, her dark eyes rolled back as she passed out. Daniel tried to think, but nothing was coming to mind. Still in the Jaffa's arms Sam suddenly moaned as she came back to her unfortunate reality.

"Put her down!" Janu snapped as he brought the Reck'nis forward.

Finding herself on the ground Sam looked around with an understandably confused expression. Janu did not give her time to get her bearings. Instead he placed the Reck'nis in front of her.

"What have you done? Why does it glow yellow instead of blue?"

"I…uh…" Sam shook her head to try and clear it.

"She broke it," Daniel answered for her "I told her to."

"You will fix it!"

"I can't." Sam replied instantly.

Daniel could see the panic in Janu's eyes. The First Prime looked back to his fallen god who was looking less and less like a being worthy of devotion. His conflicted thoughts were practically visible. An uneasy tension had fallen over the entire small army. Janu snatched a staff weapon away from the nearest guard and aimed it at Daniel and Tanya.

"Fix it, or they die."

"I can't." Sam repeated firmly even though it was clear she wasn't fully alert yet.

Oscillating between fear and anger Janu stepped forward. He narrowed his eyes as he prepared to fire. Janu visibly hesitated as Daniel curled up tighter around Tanya, trying to protect her even though it was a useless effort.

"Janu," Daniel said desperately "do you have a family?"

The First Prime paused as fear flashed across his strong features.

"The Reck'nis is never going to work again." Daniel continued. "Tefnut will already be angry for you failing to protect him, do you really want to risk those you love to his wrath? Even if he does not punish you for this, do you think his temper will keep forever? It can all end right here, right now."

"I have served him all of my life…"

"That doesn't mean you have to serve him for the rest of it."

"Janu," Sam interjected "we don't have to be enemies. Does that really look like a 'god' to you?"

Janu automatically looked back at Tefnut. The pool of multi coloured blood had begun to blacken and congeal. For a moment he lowered his staff weapon slightly. Once again Janu tried to find guidance from the others, but all eyes were on him waiting for answers instead.

The First Prime was about to raise his staff weapon once again when Teal'c stirred. Once again everything fell deathly silent and still as everyone watched Teal'c slowly come to his sense. Janu walked up to him slowly causing the Jaffa around Teal'c to step back. As if he hadn't missed a minute of what was going on Teal'c got to his feet and stared expectantly at Janu. Daniel and Sam exchanged a nervous glance.

"Does the Jaffa Nation truly exists?" Janu asked quietly.

"Indeed it does."

"You do not hold a Goa'uld…I had always thought that it was a myth."

"We no longer need them. They are false gods, nothing more than parasites." Teal'c growled. "We are free, you could join us as brothers."

"You would be willing to share how this freedom is possible?"

Teal'c simply nodded.

The entire world seemed to be holding its breath. The light rain that had continued to fall suddenly came to a stop. Janu walked back over to Daniel and contemplated him for a moment. Eventually he graced him with a shallow bow and dropped the weapon. He silently ordered the army to move through the Gate that was still waiting for them. Two of the guards leaned down to collect Tefnut's body.

"No." Janu said softly. "Leave him here to rot. We shall not allow his blood to stain our new free world."

The Jaffa hesitated at first, but then dropped their fallen master. Janu stayed behind as the rest returned to their world. As the last were leaving he looked to Teal'c to hold up his end of the mostly unspoken agreement.

"I must stay until my friends are safely returned home, then I shall come to help you rebuild. You have my word."

"I believe you."

Janu nodded and stepped backwards through the Gate. The event horizon snapped shut leaving the team staring at one another in disbelief. Unable to believe that they had actually succeed Daniel and Sam were left speechless. Teal'c was speechless simply because he had nothing to say. It wasn't until the Gate dialed and opened again that the silence was broken.

"Carter!" Jack's voice squawked angrily on their radios. "Carter, what the hell is going on?!"

"More than I can explain at the moment, Sir." Sam replied. "We need a medical team."

"On their way."

It didn't take more than a few seconds for a medical team to arrive on the planet. They didn't bother with any treatment, they simply placed Tanya on a stretcher and waited to redial the Gate to carry her back through. Daniel went to get to his feet and once again failed. Sam got up and went to help him.

"Colonel Carter," one of the medical staff said quickly "please, let us help him. We've radioed for another stretcher."

"I'm fine, I can make it back through myself."

"Dr. Jackson, I can see that your leg is broken from here."

"No it isn't."

"I don't know, Daniel," Sam looked at him critically "I think he may be right."

"Don't be ridicul…"

"Daniel!" Jack barked as he stepped out of the Gate and surveyed the scene. "What the hell? When I said 'break a leg' before the mission I was talking to Carter, and I meant 'good luck'."

"It's not broken," Daniel reiterated "now help me up."

Sam looked to Jack with a dubious expression. Jack just shrugged and offered his hand for Daniel to take. Struggling to his feet Daniel only managed a single step. With a sickening sound and a yelp of pain he dropped back to the mossy ground.

"Okay…now it might be broken." Daniel admitted.

The medic just shook his head sadly. Another stretcher was brought through the Gate and Jack helped the medical team lift Daniel onto it. Once everyone was set the Gate was shut down and redial for Earth. Back in the Gateroom Daniel asked one of the Airmen to bring his wheelchair up to the infirmary.

Tanya was brought directly to the infirmary and placed on one of the beds. Dr. Brightman was at the ready and cut away the bandage around her shoulder to inspect the damage. Absolutely refusing medical attention Daniel only accepted help into his wheelchair and then chased the nurses away. He wheeled his way up to Tanya's bedside.

"Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be just fine, Dr. Jackson." Brightman assured. "However, I'm going to have surgery prepped right away to graft some Biobane over the burn. There will be a scar."

"That's okay, she loves them."

"I see." Brightman looked at Daniel. "What's this I hear about you breaking your leg?"

"I didn't break it, someone broke it for me." Daniel replied. "It's nothing, take care of Tanya first."

Dr. Brightman nodded, since that had been her plan in the first place. She bustled off to make sure surgery was prepared properly. Daniel reached out and brushed Tanya's wet ebony hair off her face. Sam entered the infirmary and handed Daniel a small powerful magnet. At first he just looked at it, not sure why she had brought him this particular gift. When he figured it out he used it to shut off the crystal.

"Better?"

"Feeling no pain now." Daniel forced a smile.

"I can't believe we got away with this."

"Neither can I…for about ten seconds there I thought we weren't going to."

"I think I had that feeling for about sixteen hours."

"Can you recalibrate the Reck'nis?"

"I think so."

Silence settled over them even though the infirmary was still buzzing with activity. Jack was standing in the doorway just watching them. He looked like he hadn't slept at all since they'd left. As Daniel's body finally decided that the danger was over he suddenly felt exhausted. Still not quite believing they had made it he reached out and brushed Tanya's cheek again. She seemed to stir, but didn't open her eyes. Daniel sighed in contentment and smiled warmly.

"Sam, that was an amazing shot…even for you."

"Except it wasn't me."

"What?"

"Tefnut's Jaffa descended upon us right as Teal'c was turning off the lights. I'm not sure if I actually witnessed a second of the Reck'nis working, or if it was only the zat blast that caused everything to go dark, either way I missed my chance."

"Then who…"

"Well I can only think of one other person up on that ridge armed with a 9mm."

Daniel looked at Tanya in shock. He had thought that she was still unconsciousness. However the smile that spread across her lips told him other wise. Feeling that he was staring at her Tanya opened her eyes. Daniel smiled to see her dark eyes glittering with a combination of pride and tearful relief.

"You saved my life…all of our lives."

"It was your gun." Tanya replied meekly.

"It was your aim."

"I just took a shot in the dark…"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-six

Tanya fluttered her eyes open and looked up at an usually slate gray sky. She furrowed her brow in confusion as she tried to figure out her surroundings. Everything was slightly out of focus, including her ability to concentrate. After a few moments she decided that the gray wasn't the sky at all, it was stone of some sort. Recalling the cave they'd spent the past day and half hiding in she gasped sharply in panic.

"Easy, Sergeant."

"Colonel Carter?"

"Right here."

"Where…where's Daniel?"

"He's safe, although he is in surgery."

"Surgery?" Tanya turned her head and gave her surroundings another inspection. "Wait…where are we?"

"Back at the SGC."

"I'm having a hard time remembering…"

"Just relax, it's the morphine drip and the after effects of the anesthesia from your own surgery." Sam assured. "It will pass, try to get some sleep."

"Yes, Ma'am."

As if given a direct order Tanya lapsed back into a dreamless sleep. The next time she woke she was a little more ready for her surroundings, but still somewhat confused. There was a warm hand holding hers and she automatically squeezed it. Opening her eyes she looked up expecting to see Daniel, but was greeted once again by only the cement ceiling.

She turned her head to the side and realized that Daniel wasn't looking down on her because he couldn't. Once again confined to the wheelchair his eye level was only a little higher than the bed. Tanya's blood flashed to ice as she struggled to figure out what was going on.

"Hi there." Daniel greeted warmly.

"Daniel…what's happening? What's going on?"

"You're in the infirmary, but everything is fine."

"So…the bizarre memories I have of an insane escape that went horribly wrong and yet still managed to go right are not a drug induced hallucination?" Tanya asked with a nervous smile.

"I can't say that the drugs don't have something to do with it, but you've got the jist of it."

"Did I say something terribly cliché to you before passing out again?"

"As a matter of fact you did."

"How embarassing."

"I thought it was cute."

Tanya flashed Daniel a more genuine smile. Finally getting her memory and orientation back Tanya lifted up the neck of the hospital gown she was wearing to take a look at the professional looking bandages that now adorned her shoulder. Her injury wasn't painful, but her stomach was becoming increasingly uneasy. Trying to relax she laid back for a moment and took a deep breath.

"My brother was right." Tanya forced a smiled.

"About what?"

"This morphine stuff is great."

"Don't get too used to it." Daniel teased.

"Wait…what about you?" Tanya struggled to sit up, but Daniel gently requested she stay down. "Colonel Carter…she said you were in surgery?"

"I was, I just a got a few pins put in my leg to steady the bone while it heals. Nothing serious."

"Pins and a broken leg are nothing serious?"

"Well, not for me."

"I take it if a major vital organ isn't missing it's 'nothing serious' with you."

"Pretty much."

Tanya reached out and tussled Daniel's hair, but instantly regretted doing so as the pain made its way past the medication. She ground her teeth together, determined to remain silent. Unable to truly help Daniel simply rested the back of his fingers gently on her cheek in hopes of soothing her. Despite her light hearted tone a moment ago Tanya's eyes brightened with tears that she was trying to hold back. Her anxiety had been growing ever since she'd woken.

"Tanya, it's okay to cry."

"I don't understand. I wasn't afraid when I realized that I had to take that shot, I wasn't even frightened when I was captured…" Tanya said vacantly as tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. "Even as I passed out, knowing that we going to die or worse, I was calm. But…but now that it's over, now that I'm safe…I…I'm terrified. What's wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you, it's a perfectly normal response to trauma."

Tanya closed her eyes and nodded slightly. Finally letting herself go she cried in earnest. Daniel smoothed out her ebony hair and quietly waited for her to stop. Now that she had allowed herself the release she could not seem to stop. Activating the Crystal Daniel forced himself up on his good leg so that he could sit on the edge of bed.

Daniel continued to offer her what little support he could. When her tears finally stopped he leaned down and kissed her forehead. After a few minutes of deep breaths she was able to force a somewhat convincing smile. She reached up with her uninjured arm and caressed the side of Daniel's face.

"Thank you, Daniel."

"Feel better?"

"I do. I just can't believe how close we came to death."

"I try not to think about it myself." Daniel smiled.

"I'm just glad that I shot Tefnut and not you, I don't think I could have forgiven myself if I had."

"I would have forgiven you."

Tanya looked up at Daniel and blushed. When she noticed the somewhat unfocused way he was staring at her she flushed an even deeper shade. She loved the way he stared at her like he didn't believe what he was seeing. Considering all the unbelievable things he must have seen in his life it made her feel amazingly special. His adoring gaze suddenly turned to one of thoughtfulness.

"Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I take it that you don't?"

"Not for a second." Tanya chuckled. "I can read you like the books you spend so much time with."

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

"You have an odd sense of 'luck', Daniel Jackson."

Daniel smiled ruefully and nodded.

"Luck isn't really what you're thinking about." Tanya accused. "Or at least it's not the only thing."

"What makes you say that?"

"I already told you, I can see it on your face."

Suddenly looking nervous Daniel shifted his weight. No longer looking at her he was staring into mirror on the far wall. When Tanya took his hand he jerked slightly as though startled. He turned back to her and forced a tight smile.

"Daniel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"That sounds like a lie."

"No, it's just…um…nothing."

"Daniel, you were brave enough not to lie to me when it looked like we were all going to die, why can't I get the truth now?"

"I just…I…uh…I desperately want to ask you something," Daniel paused "but I'm not sure if fair to do so while you're under the influence of all this stress and morphine."

"You'd be more likely to get a honest answer out of me, I'm in no condition to lie with all these pain meds in my system."

"That's part of what makes me so afraid to ask."

"You don't have to be afraid with me."

Tanya's words had an instant effect on Daniel. He smiled brightly and suddenly his eyes held an excited glitter. He took a deep breath before taking Tanya's hand in his own and giving it a gentle kiss. Tanya found her nervous butterfly feelings returning, but this time she enjoyed the feeling. Daniel swallowed hard and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again Tanya could read his next words before he even took a breath to utter them.

"Tanya Little Doe Emeris…will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Daniel released the breath he'd been holding. He leaned in and engaged her in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away Tanya closed her eyes and sighed dreamily. Daniel ran his fingers through her dark hair.

"I'll ask you again once you're off the morphine."

"My answer will be the same."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

Sam smiled to herself and brushed away a single tear that had escaped. She was close to collapse from exhaustion, but at the same time she was still wide awake. Shifting her weight she crossed her arms over her chest and just continued to stare through the glass.

"Ahem?"

Sam jumped at the voice behind her. She turned around and found Jack leaning against the doorway into the tiny room. He raised an accusing eyebrow.

"Sir, I…uh…I was just…"

"Spying?"

"No…well…yes."

"I see."

Jack came up to stand beside her and looked through the mirror at Daniel and Tanya. The pair on the far side of the glass had fallen into silence and were simply enjoying one another's presence. Jack shook his head at some private thought.

"I can't believe it."

"Sir?"

"I can't believe Daniel had nerve to ask her to marry him."

"He had the nerve to stand up to Tef…wait…how do you know about that?"

"Like I told Daniel before: I am All Knowing."

Sam gave Jack a doubtful look.

"Okay, so maybe there's an intercom in Dr. Brightman's office that allows you to listen in on the infirmary."

Sam shoved Jack's shoulder playfully anger. He chuckled while pretending to cower away from her. In the infirmary Daniel suddenly turned his attention towards the mirror.

"Daniel?" Tanya asked. "What is it?"

"We're not as alone as we may have thought."

"What?"

"Jack…Sam," Daniel called loudly "I know you two are back there."

"Uh…" Jack replied through the glass "no one here but us chickens."

"Go away."

"Right," Jack nodded "con-grats you two."

Daniel rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Tanya. Sam pulled on Jack's shirt sleeve when he made no motion to leave.

"Come on, Sir, we should leave them in peace."

"I want to see you in my office anyway."

"Sir?"

"Nothing to be nervous about."

"I wasn't nervous until you said that."

With an impish grin Jack stepped out of the observation room. Knowing there was no way around it Sam followed him to his office. Once there Jack went over to two leather folders that were already laid out. He moved them a few inches, but didn't open them. She had already given him a brief over view of everything that had happened, but he seemed to have more questions.

"So, Carter, this Reck'nis thing-a-ma-jig, do you reckon it's worth all the hype?"

"Sir?"

"Can you reprogram it to shield Earth from any future Goa'uld attacks?"

"Yes, Sir, I believe I can."

"How much do you believe it?"

"Considering that it was able to block out the sun…"

"I wish I had been there to see that." Jack interrupted.

"There really wasn't much to see, Sir."

"Good point."

"The real point is, Sir, that if the Reck'nis can do that it can most certainly deflect any Goa'uld weapon."

"So it's not a bluff."

"Not at all."

"Wonderful," Jack lifted up one of the folders "here, you've more than earned this."

Positively beaming Jack offered Sam a thin leather folder that was stamped with a silver Air Force emblem. Confused Sam just held the folder for a moment. Eventually Jack rolled his eyes and then silently gestured her to look inside. Sam did so and read the official paper inside several times before looking up at Jack in shock.

"Sir, what is this?"

"For crying out loud, Carter, I thought you knew how to read."

"I can read, I just don't understand."

"It is well deserved, maybe even long over due."

"I…I don't have the seniority for this."

"Promotions are not based on years served alone." Jack said seriously. "The best and the brightest are chosen…don't know how I made it, but that's besides the point. After all you've done your service record to this country goes above and beyond all normal calls to duty."

"I didn't do it alone, Da…"

"Yeah, yeah," Jack replied dismissively "I'll give Daniel another Civilian Medal that he can throw into that box in his office to collect dust along with the others. You however I have the authority to promote."

"You actually don't have that authority."

"So I called in some favors." Jack shrugged.

"How long have you been working on this?"

"A few months." Jack took a step closer. "Look, Carter, do you want this or not?"

"Of…of course, I jus…"

"Excellent, sign here, here, and…um…here."

Still dazed by the sudden honor Sam was easily lead into stepping up to the desk to sign the paper work. Jack offered her a pen and added his own signature at the bottom. When he was done he took the folder away and gave her a respectful salute.

"We'll have an official ceremony on Thursday." Jack added as he picked up the other folder and opened it. "And if you'd do me the favor of signing this as well."

Still in shock Sam automatically signed the newly presented paper. Jack signed it as well, closed the leather folder, and then reached into his shirt to pull off his dog tags. He laid them down on the desk and sat on the edge of it with a bright smile.

"Ah…freedom. Good luck with this place, General Carter."

"Wait, what was that last paper I signed?"

"My retirement papers…I needed a General to witness it."

Sam was speechless, her entire mind was spinning and there didn't seem to be any hope of it stopping. Jack cleared his throat softly to bring Sam away from her thoughts. She turned her attention back to him and found him looking suddenly anxious.

"Okay, now that's all settled it brings me to the real question I brought you in here to ask."

"Sir?" Sam asked nervously.

"At-at," Jack admonished "I'm retired now, you should call me 'Jack'."

"You won't officially be retired until General Norris signs as well."

"Excellent, he'll be here Thursday." Jack pushed himself off the desk and stepped closer. "So…how about dinner on Friday?"

"That's the real question?"

"You bet cha."

"Are you…" Sam smiled and flushed "Are you asking me out on a date, Sir?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You know _officially_ I can't answer that question until Thursday."

"That's fine. I've waited this long, I can wait a few more da..."

"Although," Sam interrupted as she moved in closer "if we went off Base…"

"What are you saying?" Jack teased as Sam trailed off.

"I'm saying after all that's happened recently I've learned that life's short…and 'officially' I think we've waited long enough."


	28. Chapter 28

Epilogue

Daniel stood at the base of the ramp making some last minute adjustments. Teal'c was standing at his side like a living statue. The Gate had just begun dialing when Sam hurried into the room.

"Wait up guys!"

"General O'Neill," Teal'c greeted with a bow "you will be joining us?"

"I thought I might." Sam smiled.

"Need a break from the SGC?" Daniel chuckled.

"Yeah, any minute now I'm going to start the autodestruct myself."

"Well this is just going to be a nice boring visit to some long abandoned ruins."

"Sounds like heaven."

"Is that sarcasm?"

"No, not at all."

Raising a doubtful eyebrow Daniel looked at Sam until she gave in.

"Okay, maybe a touch of sarcasm, but I really do want to get off world."

As if responding to her wishes the Gate snapped open. Teal'c walked up the ramp and through the event horizon as if they were off on a more serious mission. The truth was that over the past two years the excitement in the galaxy had been dramatically reduced. With the protection of the shield they had been able to launch a more aggressive attack on the Goa'uld without fear of them reaching the tipping point where they'd come to seek revenge on Earth.

Although even Sam had admitted that she had been nervous the first time a Goa'uld had come to test their defenses. However, the shield not only held its ground, but Sam had managed to tweak it into acting more like a mirror to use the Goa'ulds own fire against them.

Sam and Daniel chatted about nothing in particular as they walked up the ramp towards the Gate. They were just about to step through when the intercom from the control room squawked to life.

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?" Sam replied.

"The MALP is showing that the weather has taken a turn."

"It's raining?" Daniel sighed.

"Lightly, but yes."

"Thanks for the heads up." Sam said and turned to Daniel. "I'll call Teal'c back, hopefully tomorrow the weather will be better."

"This is ridiculous, Sam. It's been three years since the incident, why can't I beat this?"

"Honestly, Daniel, I don't know. It's not from a lack of trying."

"I just wish…"

"Daniel!" Tanya's excited cry rang through the Gateroom. "Wait!"

Startled by the sudden interruption the pair on the ramp turned their back to the still open Gate. Tanya rushed up the ramp and threw her arms around Daniel's neck in an affectionate embrace. Seeing Sam's grin she pulled away and flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, General."

"It's alright."

"Tanya, what's going on?"

"Daniel…I…we…I just found out…" Tanya panted breathlessly.

"Tanya, breath." Daniel instructed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant."

The simple statement of fact was shocking due to the fact that this was something they had been trying and failing at for nearly two years. Daniel was so startled by the news that he took a step back. The tiny move caused him to stumble backwards through the event horizon. In the space between two heartbeats he was suddenly light years away from his expecting wife.

Daniel hit the hard wet stone of the Gate dais with a resounding thud. The light rain had become more intense and started to soak through his jacket. Still stunned he just stared at the shimmering pool of the alien Gate. He felt a strong hand helping him to his feet.

"Daniel Jackson, we must…"

"Teal'c!" Daniel interrupted with an excited cry. "Teal'c, we are going to have a baby!"

"I do not see how that is biologically possible."

"What?" Daniel was brought up short and then rolled his eyes. "No, Teal'c, not 'we' as in you and me, 'we' as in Tanya and I."

"I understand that, I was attempting a joke."

"Ah…good job, keep…uh…keep trying." Daniel chuckled and then gasped. "I have to get back there!"

Daniel turned around and went to rush back through the Gate. Teal'c calmly reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt to stop him.

"Teal'c what are you doing?"

"Keeping your child from being born without a father."

"Wha…oh right, the Gate is going the wrong way." Daniel said sheepishly.

"Indeed."

Daniel rushed down to the DHD and closed down the wormhole so that he could dial the SGC once again. They were quickly given clearance to return. Daniel didn't even bother with the water droplets that were clouding his glasses. Catching sight of Tanya at the bottom of the ramp he ran up and pulled her into a warm bear hug.

"Would you two like to borrow my office for some privacy?" Sam offered.

"That would be wonderful, Sam."

"Not a problem, congratulations to you both."

Looking more excited than he had in the dozen years that she'd known him Daniel accosted Sam with a wet hug. Tanya tugged on his sleeve and they retreated to Sam's near-by office.

"I can't believe this, I was actually starting to lose hope."

"Well the twins we adopted have kept us fairly busy." Tanya teased. "However, Dr. Brightman is not only one hundred percent sure of the pregnancy, but she says everything seems to be going perfectly so far."

Unable to contain his bright smile Daniel reached out and pulled Tanya close. She accepted a passionate kiss and returned it with equal vigor. Breathless once again she laid her head against his chest and noticed for the first time that he was soaked to the skin. She pulled back and looked at him in shock.

"Daniel, was it raining?"

"It was…and it felt wonderful."


End file.
